Legends of Capital City II
by DaigoUKnow
Summary: Sequel of hit fanfic. Catalogs the story of the new ED4, along with the newest member Toby Rampart. During registration in the Holtzworth Foundation, along with his mother, he is apparently compatible with the experimental first attempt of the Omni Type PFS, Component X. When he touches it, he sees an image of Cray and it becomes the Blaster Board. He is now a chosen fighter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

With the increased popularity of card games, it's practically become second nature to play. Hell, they've be part of our daily lives. One in particular has become the most popular in the entire world, _Cardfight! Vanguard_. The names, Toby Rampart, by the way. I've never been interested in the game. But, this is the day where all that changes.

It was the last day of school. It had just gotten out and I was trying to outrun some creeps on my board. I was turning a corner. I went as far as four blocks until I noticed they weren't chasing me anymore. So, I decided to go straight home.

"Hi, Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Toby, dear. How was your last day?"

"Average. As usual. Well, until the jerks at school chased me, making go four blocks away from home."

"Aww. It's okay, honey. Just hide out here for a couple of days and they'll forget all about you."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best. What are we having tonight?"

"Your favorite!"

"Fried Chicken with Mashed Potato and Gravy with a side of Broccoli?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay, now this day got 1,000,000 times better!"

"I thought you'd like that. Just like your father, Could never get enough of my cooking."

Someone began to knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

"Don't know." I opened the door.

"Found you, you punk!" It was the dad of one of the guys that was chasing me. He tried to grab me by the neck until my mom got in his way. "Move it, Patty! That kid's dead!"

"Now, hold on. What's this about?"

"Your skater rat beat up our kids!"

"Impossible. My Toby just got home from being chased by your brats."

"My son is not a brat! He's an angel!"

Then I said: "Yeah, an angel from hell!"

All the other parents began to shout at me until a voice I had never heard before spoke: "Will you idiots shut up? Have you tried hearing his side of the story?"

Then, one of the other parents asked: "And just who in the hell are you to keep us from mutilating this kid?!"

A guy with purple hair, with a puffy pony tail, wearing a black priest garb. He was accompanied by a young man with light, violet hair, with green tinting, wearing a similar outfit, only it was pale white. There was also a kid around my age, with long, light blue hair, in a wine robe, dragging around what looked like a giant chameleon.

The purple-haired guy then answered: "I'm Shiro Jucheng, information department of the VBA and professional exorcist of the Holtzworth Foundation."

Then, the guy in the white garb said: "Shen Jucheng, spiritual specialist of the Holtzworth Foundation."

Then the wine robed kid replied: "I'm Ling Jucheng. same department as Shen. And this is our pet, Sally."

Another one of the parents asked: "What's an exorcist doing here?"

Shiro then said: "We got a call saying bullies at a local middle school have been attacked by an unknown assailant. The number one suspect being the future victim of said bullies."

Another parent said: "If you ask me, the kid has it coming for what ever he's done to our kids!"

My mom then made a rebuttal: "My son would never do anything to hurt another person! The worst thing he's done is use the railings at the library to practice on his board."

The parents began to shout that she was stupid and I was a punk and all other bull.

Shiro's eyebrow began to twitch and he shouted: "SHUT UP!" He raised his hand in the air, releasing lighting from it, shocking everyone. "Anyone else want to insult the lady and her kid?! Because if anyone else opens their mouths, I'll personally turn them into a human bug zapper! Got it!"

The charred parent nodded simultaneously.

"Shen, explain the situation. I gotta cool off." He walked off, leaving his two brothers there.

Shen cleared his throat. "Now that that's over, let me tell you Tony's alibi. You get out of school everyday at 3. Then, the same group ends up chasing you for about 4 blocks. You go another 4 blocks until you notice they've given up, right?"

I answered: "Yeah."

"Well, what if I were to tell you that is the window of opportunity for the true attacker to make his move."

The same guy from the door shouted: "LIKE HELL IT IS! I KNOW THIS SON OF A-" He stopped when he noticed Shiro came back.

"I'll continue the explanation, Shen. Now, let's see your kids and I'll show you why it couldn't be him."

The parents, my mom and I followed Shiro and his brothers to the location of the latest attack. The guys that chased me were still there.

"We instructed these idiots to stay where they were until we brought you here. Now, look at their faces. What do you find odd?"

One of the parents said: "What so odd about a beat up kid having bruises and scratches on his face?"

"There's another mark you forgot to mention." Ling said.

We noticed there was a paw print on all their faces.

"Paw prints?" I asked.

"Yep." Shen answered.

Another parent then said: "You can't possibly suggest an animal could do this to a group of teenagers, are you?"

The three brothers said: "Yes."

"You three are insane!" The guy that tried to choke me shouted.

"Watch your mouth." Shiro warned him.

"Try to hear us out. What if it were an animal that was close to Toby?"

"What animal would want to be friends with that loser?" The kids asked.

Shiro then snarled at them.

"We'll be quiet!" They said.

Shen then asked me: "Toby, do you have a friend around here that would let their pet do this? Or perhaps an animal friend that lives around here?"

"No. The last animal that ever meant anything to me was my beagle, Baxter. Bless his soul." I took of my hat in respect.

Shen then turned to his brothers. "Is it possible?"

"Could be." Ling said.

"Let's tell him." Shiro suggested.

Shen then went back to me. "Toby, do you believe in spirits?"

"Sort of." I then thought about it. "Wait. You aren't saying-"

one of the moms screamed.

Shiro covered his ears and shouted: "Have you ever heard of inside voices?! We're in a freaky public place! What could be so scary that you would scr-"

Ling shaked his shoulder. "Big Brother, you might want to look up there." He pointed to the top of the building we were next to.

What everyone saw next was incredible. It was a blue dog, wearing golden armor.

Shen then said: "It's **Wingal Liberator**..."

"So, your assumption was right after all." Shiro admitted.

"What assumption?" I asked.

"Since the only animal you have ever interacted with was your now deceased beagle, we believe he took on that form when he died and is now a resident of the planet Cray."

One of the kids asked: "You don't mean that made up planet that explains _Vanguard_, do you?"

Shiro then said: "Cray is just as real as you or me. We're looking at proof right now."

Shen then advised me: "Toby, try to talk to him."

"O-okay..."

The dog jumped down from the building and made its way toward me. I walked toward it as well. When we got close enough, I knelt down and asked: "Baxter, is that you, buddy?"

He just looked at me until: "It's been a long time. What, 2 years?"

"You... can talk?"

He scratched behind his ear. "Oh, I could talk. This is the first time you could understand me. Nice job last week. That was the bomb! You totally dominated the court."

"You think?"

My mom then said: "Um, honey, sorry to get in the middle of your reunion. But..."

"Oh, right! Hey, Baxter,... did you hurt those guys?"

"Yeah, I did. And they had it comin'! No one messes with my best friend."

The parents then uproared and went for Baxter. Shiro and Shen raised their hands and created a barrier of fire and lightning.

Shiro then exclaimed: "That's enough! Try giving him a chance to explain! Honestly, no wonder we lived in a monastery! You people are jackasses!"

"Get out of our way! That mutt's gonna pay!" The parent that tried to choke me shouted.

Shiro then began to slowly approach the guy. He backed up every time Shiro closed in.

Ling then said: "Um... How dumb are you people? Now, Shiro's gonna have a roast. Only this ain't for laughs, it's for keeps."

Shiro's hand began to emit electricity. "Damn right... Now, you wanna open that fat lip of yours up again or am I gonna make you meet your maker?"

"Easy there, I'm sorry. I'll listen! I promise!"

"Oh, you'll listen alright! Shen! Tie them up!"

"Got it!" A bunch of bandages came out of Shen's robe sleeves. They looked like mummy wrapping. They entangled on the parents.

"What the hell is this?!" The guy asked.

"This is Shen's PFS, **Ceremonial Seal**! It can wrap up any trouble makers that decide not to cooperate!"

"Cool..." Me and Baxter said.

"Baxter, would you mind telling these quote quote _fine citizens_ why you did this to their quote quote _angels_?"

"Sure. You see, for the past couple of weeks, these punks have been trying to take Toby out of the picture all because he's the only guy that can handle a board at his school. In other words, they were jealous."

The kids then said: "We were not!"

Baxter growled.

"We'll be quiet!"

Shiro then asked: "Baxter, you love Toby, don't you?"

"Of course! He took care of me! We were best friends. It was the least I could do for him."

"Well, maybe it's time for Toby to fight his own battles."

"I can't do that to him. The world is so cruel... What if he finds himself in a fight that he can't win?"

"That is another reason we're here. We would like him to join the Holtzworth Foundation. Then, he'll learn the fundamentals of being a cardfighter and find a job in the field of his choosing."

"Really?" Baxter asked.

Ling then exclaimed: "Yeah! It's awesome! There's ice cream, a recreation center! it even doubles as an apartment complex!"

Shen continued the explanation: "We'll be helping him on his way to being a successful adult."

"So, he won't need me anymore?" Baxter asked.

I then said: "Baxter, how could you say that? I'll always need you, buddy. But, I can't be in the way of your afterlife. You want to do things too."

"But, I want to be your best friend forever." He began to sniffle.

"Please don't do that. You are my best friend. And you always will. But, sometimes, friends need to find their own paths. And that means they have to go their separate ways. But, it's not going to be that long until those paths connect. I promise, we will see each other again. But, try to let me make my own mistakes and learn from them. It'll be worth it in the long run. I swear."

Baxter turned to my mom. "Hey, Patty?"

"Yes, Baxter?" my mom asked.

"Is what he said really gonna happen? Will we see each other again?"

She smiled. "If you're meant to, yes. And given of how close you two were, I would say that it will happen, 100 percent."

He turn back to me and licked my nose. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Toby." He walked off. As soon as he walked past the corner of the street, he disappeared.

Tears rushed through my face. I ran to my mom and hugged her. She returned the favor.

Shiro and his brothers came over to us. "I'm sorry we put you through this."

"It's okay. I got to see my friend again... all thanks to you..."

He smiled. "That _is _my job. To help spirits go back to their realm by helping them and their loved ones."

"And you do this every day?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

I then told mom: "I think I want to join them at the Foundation place."

"Are you sure, honey?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "I want to help everyone the way Shiro does,... minus the electric shocks."

The brothers busted out laughing.

"Well, if you want to go to this Foundation place... Is it alright that I come too?" she asked Shiro.

"Sure. We welcome anyone willing to join, regardless of age, gender, or social standings."

"So, where is it?" we both asked.

"Capital City, Wyoming." he answered.

It was quiet for a second... "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Ouchy! You're even worse then that one lady."

Ling then asked: "Big Brother, can Shen release them now?"

"Oh, right. Shen-"

He released his wrappings.

"Thank you!" the parents said before they ran off with their kids.

Shiro continued: "Well, you have at least a week. We'll have a private jet pick you up at the local airport."

"A private jet?! I'll get packed right away!" She ran back to the house. "I'm going on a private jet! Wooh!"

Ling then said: "I'm guessing she's excited."

"I'll go catch up with her." I got on my board and made my way home.

When I got home, she already had her kitchen supplies and knickknacks packed and ready to go. "Better get ready, sweety. We're going on a private jet!"

"Yeah, Mom. I heard." I went up to my room. It was filled with posters of skateboarders. The bed was messed up, as if I just got up from it. And the closet door was open, with clothes spewing out, along with tools. I got a luggage back out of it and packed my stuff. I found a picture of me and Baxter on my 7th birthday at my window and packed it. I went downstairs. My mom was outside, waiting in the car.

Shiro and his brothers were in the back seat.

I went in the front passenger seat. Mom turned on the engine and we were off.

We got to the airport an hour later. We saw the jet they talked about. It had a logo on it that read _Eternal Dreamers_ on the side, along with a katana between the two words.

She parked the car in the transfer lane.

Shiro and his brothers guided us to the jet's terminal. We saw the pilot. He was no older than me. He had Spiky, red hair and wore goggles. "Welcome to Holtzworth Airlines. Hop you enjoy the flight. Oh, and Shiro, think you can help me out. There's a problem with the left turbine."

Shiro then pinched between his brows. "Honestly, Gus. You're damn lucky we weren't in the sky. The last time you noticed a problem, we already crashed in the ground.

I was the only one to hear that. _Where's Baxter when I need him?!_

After I took a break in the facilities, the intercom said: "Please fasten your safety belts. we are clear for take off. We hope you enjoy the flight.

We sat down in our assigned seats in the front. Shiro and his brothers sat in the row opposite of us. "Don't worry. We'll get there in one peace." he said with a nervous smile.

"Riiiight. So, what's up with the logo?'

"Oh, that? This is the private jet for one of our cardfighter teams at the Foundation."

"Where are they?" Mom asked.

"They're training for the next tournament." Ling said.

"I see. Is that a regular thing?"

"Everyone at the Foundation learns everything they need to know about cardfighting and how to be financial successful."

Then I asked: "So, technically, it's like school, mixed with card games?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated. It'll make more sense once you two begin." Shen said.

Mom then said: "Oh, I don't want to sound rude, but I was under the impression only my son was doing work."

"Nope. You'll have to pull some weight too." Ling said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rampart. If we can work for the Foundation, so can you. We'll probably find you something small to start out with." Shiro said.

The flight last for 3 hours. Mom was reading the pamphlet for the Foundation to find out what we'd do on a daily basis. "Honey, look at this. Everyday, you get to train with some of the best instructors throughout the country. Each one for a specified carreer or practice."

"Even skateboarding?"

"Yep. Also, they have a shop on every floor."

"How much floors?"

"25!"

"Mom, are we moving to heaven?"

"No, son. Just a heavenly paradise that was established only 5 months ago."

"A place this mainstream is only 5 months old?!"

The intercom announced: "Passengers, please don't panic. But, we're almost out of fuel and might crash!"

Everyone on the plane began to panic.

"Didn't he just say not to panic?!" Shiro shouted as he headed for the cockpit.

_**Cockpit (Shiro)**_

Damn it, Gus! What's the problem, now?!"

"The turbine sort of... um... fell off."

"... You can't be serious."

"Look out the window."

I went back to the window that shows the wing. All I saw was wires where the turbine was suppose to be. I ran back into the cockpit. "Okay, I believe you. Should we panic now or when we fall?"

"I just started panicking!"

We both screamed.

Then, another private jet came by and connected it's wing with ours. The radio turned on and they said: "I knew you'd get yourself in a tight spot, Gus." It was Amy.

"Thank the gods! We're so happy to see you!" I said.

Amythen responded: "Well, we saw you falling while we were heading home, so I figured I'd bail you out."

"Good thing you did." Gus said

_**Passenger Area (Toby)**_

Everyone began to calm down as the plane got back in the air. We safely landed. Everyone got out with their bags in tact.

An old dude in a suit opened the door to a limo. "Good day. I am Edwin and I will be driving you this evening."

"Cool. A private jet AND a limo in one day. This is the best AND worst day ever!"

"I take it you had Gus in the pilot's chair?" Edwin asked.

"How did you-?"

Shiro answered: "Gus is known as the Bad Luck Battler. No matter where he goes, anyone around him is likely to experience misfortune. I suggest you get use to it."

We got in the limo. It took us half an hour to reach our new home.

"So, this is our new home?"

"Yes. This is the Holtzworth Foundation. The greatest facility in the country. Where every cardfighter can become a world renowned champion and today's laziest teenager can become tomorrow's most responsible adult. To think it took almost 17 years to build this place."

"Who came up with this?" Mom asked.

"You're about to find out." he answered.

We parked in the front. We got out and headed in with our bags. The place was crawling with kids my own age. All of different social classes. It was jusy like high school! _Sweet!_

A guy in a purple suit who had short black hair, with a long white bang greeted us. "Welcome to the Holtzworth Foundation. I am the president, Trevor Holtzworth. Just call me Trevor."

"What's up? I'm Toby."

"And I'm his mother, Patricia."

"Well, Toby and Patricia, let's get you settled in. We already have a room picked out."

"That was fast." Mom pointed out.

"Well, Shiro gave me a call and gave me some preferences that would help in the selection. Due to your son's interest in skateboarding, you shall be living in room 50 on the 20th floor."

"You mean there are other skateboarders here?!" I asked.

Shiro then said: "I told you we let in anyone regardless of age, gender or social standings."

"You sure did. Thank you. You're such a nice boy." Mom said.

"I'm told that a lot here."

"I'll bet." I said.

"If you'll follow me." Trevor lead us to the elevator. We got in and he pressed the 20 button.

We got there in less than a minute. He guided us to room 50. Mom opened the door and I fell in love with it right away. "Look at this! Posters! Video Games! Spare parts! Tools! I wish I could stay in here!"

"Well, I'll be back in an hour and get you registered." Trevor said.

"Registered?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Every new member must register in order to officially become a part of the Foundation. First, there's your occupation, then we get you a PFS, then we test your cardfighting abilities."

"I see. Doe that include me?" she asked.

"Of course. But don't worry, we already know your situation and will give you a job that suits your skills. Same goes for Toby."

"Sweet! A job!"

"Just get settled in and go to the 3rd floor. You'll be given further instructions upon your arrival."

"What happened to coming back?" I asked.

"I just got a message. I have to get back to my office." He left.

We put our stuff up and went to the 3rd floor as instructed. We were greeted by a guy in a lab coat. "Welcome to the R&D Department. My name's Carlos Frozland."

Everyone else shouted: "Soryu!"

"Whatever. Anyway, follow me." We did as he said and reached a room filled with blank ID cards. "Here are your passes. These will allow you to enter your room and any other facility."

"Cool." I replied.

"They also read your occupation at the Foundation. Right under your name."

Mom's said cook. Mine said Skateboarder.

"Cook? Where do I do this?" Mom asked.

"On the second floor. Your shift is at 11 tomorrow. It then ends at 5."

"Sounds good."

"Toby. You're on the same schedule, only on the 20th floor's gymnasium."

"Cool."

Carlos continued: "On to the PFS selection." We followed him into a room full of tech stuff. It was like walking into a sci-fi movie.

"We'll type in your information and you'll get your own customized PFS." He typed in stuff on Mom. "And your PFS is the **Apron of Triumph**. Now that one is a doozy. Took us a very long time to fix the bugs. Just so you know, it is an accessory type. These happen to be very common on your floor. They can come in the form of clothes, or inanimate objects. They aren't as obvious as other types."

"What other types are there?" I asked.

"Let's see... Weapon, Companion, and the experimental Omni type."

"Sweet!"

"Okay, Toby, let's get your PFS ready to go..." He typed in my info. Then, something happened. "That's odd. Say's here you're compatible with **Component X**."

"**Component X**?"

"It's the first attempt we made for an Omni type. We never got the bugs worked out and have been tinkering with it ever since."

"Well... Let's see what happens."

"Just what I was going to suggest. Follow me to **Component X**!" He went to the door with a big X on it. We went in and found a black block in the middle of the room. Carlos then told me: "All you have to do is touch it. It will react to your DNA and activate... if it works that is."

Mom then said: "Be careful, honey..."

"I will." I walked up to the black block. Then, I poked it and a flash of light surrounded the room. What I didn't know was that that flash of light would change my life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Blaster Board?!**

**Toby Has Been Chosen**

In the last chapter, I was getting settled in the Holtzworth Foundation. When I was getting my PFS, it turns out, I was compatible with **Component X**, an experimental PFS that is supposedly the basis of the Omni Type. When I went to touch it, a flash of light surrounded me. Now that you're caught up, on with the show!

The light that had blinded me disappeared and I was on what I believed to be another planet. I saw the now Baxter, along with a knight in golden armor. I ran to them and shouted: "Baxter! It's me, Toby!"

"Toby? What are you doing here?"

"No idea. I just got here after touching this weird PFS, **Component X**."

The knight then asked: "You touched it and ended up here?"

I nodded.

"Forgive me. I am **Blaster Blade** of the **Liberator **Army in the United Sanctuary. You are on the surface of our home planet, Cray."

"Cray... I've heard of that before... Wait! This is where Baxter's been at?! This place looks awesome."

"Thank you. But, this is a time of war. It is not safe out here. Come, let's head for the capital."

I followed the knight and Baxter. We reached a city. In the middle, there was a castle. "Who lives there?"

"Our king, **Alfred**. He'll know what to do."

We went in the castle. It was crawling with all sorts of animals and armor clad warriors.

We headed for the throne room.

The man, who was apparently the king, stood up from his throne: "**Blaster Blade**, **Wingal**, welcome back. And I see you brought a guest."

"Yeah. This is Toby. He came here after touching **Component X**." Baxter said.

**Alfred **gasped. "**Component X**? As in the Omni Type?"

"The very same." **Blaster Blade **answered.

"Amazing. So, he's been chosen?... Well, there's no time to waste. Show him the sacred scripture." He ordered the scribes.

"Of course, Your Highness!" The scribes rushed to the library and came back aa couple minutes later with a large book.

**Blaster Blade **was handed the book. He opened it and showed it to me. "You see, there is a prophecy that an earthling would be chosen by the **Liberators**' secret tool to fight off a dark cloud that would plague the planet."

"And it seems the tool chose you." Baxter said.

"I've been chosen?"

They nodded.

"Look, I'm honored and all. But, I don't think I'm qualified to save you guys. Are you sure it wasn't just a fluke?"

"It's not a fluke when you're transported here from just touching something."

"I... guess you have a point... So, what now?"

**Alfred** then answered: "You shall be going back to Earth. When you return, **Component X **will have changed. It will change according to your personal interests. We hope it will serve you well."

"How am I getting back?"

"You already are, kiddo!" Baxter answered.

I noticed I was see-through. Then, before I knew it, I was back in the R&D room. **Component X **had changed as **Alfred **said. It looked like a board. Only, it reminded me of **Blaster Blade**'s sword. "Woah..."

Carlos then said: "Incredible... It changed form when he touched it. So, this is the Omni Type?"

Mom then asked: "Honey, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I finally have a PFS! I'm officially in the Foundation!"

Carlos then asked: "What do you plan on naming it? If you don't mind, why not Blaster Board?"

"...Blaster Board... Yeah... Has a nice ring to it. I can't wait to try this out."

"Well, right now, you need to head to the 4th floor. I'll get your mom's PFS set up and she'll catch up."

"Alright." I went back to the elevator. Then, I pressed the 4 button. When I finally got there, I was in the room. According to what the pamphlet said, this is where you can meet other cardfighters and play them. There's a ranking system depending on your division. There are 6 divisions, A, B, C, D, E and F. I looked up on each monitor that the top players for each division were Mason Shepard, Abbey Vulcan, Sai Yamato, Trevor, Jerry Ridgeway and last but not least, Shiro. "Cool."

Then, a guy wearing a black headband came up to me. "You must be Toby. Welcome to the Leaderboard room. This is the most popular floor, as it focuses on making cardfighters go pro. Let's get you a deck. Now, so far, you have your choice of 6 trial decks. Once you pick one, you'll be paired with another new recruit. Whether you win or lose, you get to keep the deck and modify it over time. You'll also be put in the ranking system." He took me to the card center. "I run this place. So, if you have any questions, just ask. The name's Andrew."

"Hey, dude."

"Now, which one do you want?"

I looked at each deck. Then, I saw one that was practically calling out to me. It was Trial Deck 8: Liberators of the Sanctuary. "This one."

"Ah, good choice. I figured that one would suit you. Okay, now, head in to the Division F Arena and your opponent will be with you shortly."

"Okay." I went to the door marked F. When I went in, all that was in there was a monitor. The floor had a pattern on it. There was a circle in the middle and on the left and right side, there was a rectangle. "I guess I'm suppose to go to this block right here." I went to the right rectangle and stood on it.

A girl with short, pink hair, wearing a witch's hat, came in and said: "Hi. You new here too, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. The name's Toby."

"Claire."

"So... what do we do?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Then, Shiro appeared on the monitor. "Welcome, you are on your way to being professional cardfighters. I'm Shiro Jucheng. To start things off, take out your PFS and activate it. All you have to do is say it's name and then _activate_."

"Huh. That all? Okay, here goes. **Witch's Trademark**, activate!"

Then, a voice out of no where said: ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATE! LET'S STAND UP.

She took off her hat. The ruffled up top became straight and pointy like the tip of a pencil.

_Guess I should lead by example. _"**Blaster Board**, activate!"

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATE! LET'S STAND UP.

My board's wheels went in and it began to float. "Woah. This is cool."

Shiro continued: "Now, place your deck in the deck zone."

"Deck Zone?"

"Here, I'll show you." She put her deck in the top left space of the holo mat that appeared on top of her hat's rim.

"Oh, okay." I placed my deck in the same spot.

"Now, look for the non-trigger Grade 0 in your deck. Place it facedown in the vanguard circle."

Claire put a card down in the red circle.

I found **Angelic Liberator**, the only Grade 0 without a trigger and placed it in my red circle.

Shiro then said: "Next, draw the top 5 cards of your deck."

We did as instructed. I got **Little Liberator, Marron**, **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**, **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**, **Fortune Liberator**, and finally, **Blaster Blade Liberator**.

Shiro continued his explanation: "Decide who goes first. Further instruction will be given during the cardfight."

Claire then said: "I'll take the first turn if that's alright."

"Sure. _Ladies first _I always say."

"A skateboarder _and _a gentleman? That's a unique combination."

I blushed.

Shiro went on: "Now, flip the cards you just placed in the vanguard circle faceup. They will be your starting vanguards."

Claire exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard! **Revenger of Fear, Fritz**!"

A black knight with two large swords appeared.

"Okay. Stand Up, Vanguard. **Angelic Liberator**."

A winged, golden knight with a circular shield and dagger appeared.

"Woah! I can see them! So cool!"

Shiro then said: "Now, you draw the top card of yoyr deck. Each turn you can place a unit 1 grade higher than your vanguard in the vanguard circle. This is called Ride."

Claire drew and played a card on top of **Fritz**. It was **Black Sage, Charon**.

"Now, you can call units of the same grade or lower to any rear-guard circle."

She placed a card called **Buranbau Revenger** under **Charon**.

"Since it's the first turn. The turn player cannot go on. That is the end of their turn. Now, the second player goes next. Draw."

I drew **Pomergal Liberator**. "I ride **Pomergal Liberator** and call **Little Liberator, Marron**.

"Now that you called your units, you can attack. if you have stand triggers, it's best to attack with a rear-guard. You can also rest units with Boost to support them. All you have to do is turn it sideways. This is called Rest."

I rested **Marron**.

"Also, it's best to read what your cards can do. Just check the skill box."

I did as instructed. "According to **Marron**'s skill, he get 3000 Power when I have a **Liberator **vanguard (7000+3000)!"

"When a unit is being attacked, you can use cards in your hand to guard, using the Shield Value on the left side. This follows the same rules as calling."

Claire then said: "In that case, I'll have **Freezing Revenger** guard (8000+5000)!" She placed it on a green oval on top of the vanguard circle.

I continued: "Then, **Pomergal **will attack (7000)!"

Shiro then explained: "When the vanguard attacks or is attacked, you check the top card of your deck for a trigger. This is Drive/Damage Check."

"Checking for a drive trigger!" It was **Zoomdown Eagle**.

"I'll check the damage." It was **Nullity Revenger, Masquerade**.

shiro then explained: Cards from a Drive Check go to the hand and Damage Check cards go to the damage zone after all, if any, effects are activated. Now that you know the mechanics, it should be easier to grasp. Now, in order to win, your opponent's damage zone must have 6 cards in it."

Claire then said: "So, since I have 1 card in the damage zone. I'm only 5 damage away from losing."

"Looks like it." I said.

"Then, I guess I better start fighting back."

"Bring it! I end my turn."

"Draw. **Revenger of Darkness, Rugos**, ride! Then, I'll call **Transient Revenger, Masquerade**! I'll have him attack! With his skill, 3000n Power is added when I have a **Revenger **vanguard (7000+3000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**.

"With support from **Buranbau**, **Rugos** comes charging in (10000+6000)!"

"**Fortune Liberator **and **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **guard (7000+15000)!"

"Drive Check!" It was **Healing Revenger**. "According to what I read in the instruction booklet, you get to give 5000 Power to any unit and there's also and additional effect for each trigger. This one is for Healing. I'll send the **Masquerade **in my damage zone to the drop zone. Putiing me in the lead."

"What?!" _Heal Triggers?! I didn't know I had those! Maybe I should give this deck a looking over after this_.

"That's the end of my turn."

"Stand and draw..." I got a card called **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot**. "What should I do?..."

_Play me? _an ominous voice.

_Huh? __**Blaster Blade**__?_

_Yes. Play me. It is your destiny..._

I picked up the card. "If you think I should play you, then I'll do it! Let's go! I ride **Blaster Blade Liberator**!"

The knight on gold armor appeared on the field. "As of now, you are my vanguard!"

"Next, I'll call **Phallon **and **Zoomdown Eagle**. I'll move **Marron **and **Phallon**. He's comin' in (12000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check was **Sacriledge Revenger, Berith**.

"Now, my vanguard, **Blaster Blade** (9000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a trigger!" Instead, I got **Future Liberator, Llew**. "I'll have **Zoomdown Eagle **attack **Masquerade** (8000)!"

"I don't guard." **Masquerade **was sent to the zone under the deck.

Shiro explained: "When a unit is sent to the drop zone from the field, that means they are retired. The drop is also for cards that were used to guard or for the payment of skills."

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom**. Then, I'll call **Coilbau Revenger**." The units looked intimidating. Even more so then usual. "**Coilbau **will attack. With his skill, if you have more rear-guard than me, he gets an additional 3000 Power (11000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Marron**.

"Next is my vanguard, supported by **Buranbau**. With his skill, another 4000 Power is added. And my vanguard gets 2000 when attacking yours (17000+6000)."

"23000?! I don't have enough for that!"

Shiro then said: "If you run into a situation where you don't have enough shield in your hand, you can intercept with Grade 2 units you have in rear-guard."

"That's useful. Then, I'll intercept with **Phallon** and **Zoomdown Eagle**!"

The eagle began to screech.

"What's up?"

Shiro explained: Units such like **Zoomdown Eagle** can increase their shield value when they intercept. This is called Especial Intercept."

"Woah. So, instead of giving **Blaster Blade **10000 shield, I'm giving him 15000 (9000+15000)!"

"You still have to worry about the drive check. 3.2.1.

Shiro then explained: "When a Grade 3 performs a drive check, they check the top two cards. This is call Twin Drive."

"WHAT?! But, then my intercepts would've been wasted if she gets a trigger!"

"Precisely, Hothead." The fitst card was **Charon**. And the second was **Grim Revenger**. "It's a critical trigger. I'll give the critical effect and power boost to my vanguard (23000+5000)."

"Wait! What's a critical trigger do?"

"Iincreases the amount of damage you take."

"Um... Can I forfeit?"

Shiro then said: "Players are unable to forfiet their first match."

"...That sucks..." I sighed. "Checking the damage..." The first card was **Armament Liberator, Gwydion**. It began to glow red. "Okay, what now?!"

"It's a draw trigger. You get to give a unit a power boost and draw."

"...Oh. Then, the boost to my vanguard and I draw." It was **Zoigal Liberator**. "Now, for the second check." It was... "**Elixir Liberator**?"

"Yep. That's _your _heal trigger."

"Sweet." I put **Gwydion** in the drop zone.

"Let's see if you can pay me back. I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Strike Liberator**. "I ride **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot**! Then, I'll call **Future Liberator, Llew**! Moving **Marron **up and having him attack first (10000)!"

"I don't guard." Her damage check was **Revenger Fortress, Fatalita**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack with **Llew**'s support!"

Gancelot said: I get another 2000 attacking the vanguard (13000+6000)!"

Claire then said: "**Charon **and **Grim Revenger** will put a stop to that (11000+15000)."

"...I'll check the twin drive." The first card was **Fortune Liberator**. "A stand trigger?"

"You get to stand a rear-guard."

"Cool. I'll give all the effects to **Marron** then. Now for the second card." It was **Strike Liberator**. "Sweet, a critical! I'll give both the effects to **Marron **and have him attack (20000)!"

"Wow. A double trigger on your first game. I guess you are the one."

_What in the hell's she talking about?_

**Marron **conjured a spelled on **Mordred**.

"Checking the damage." The first card was **Revenger of Labyrinth, Araun**. The second was **Freezing Revenger**. "Giving the 5000 to my vanguard and draw."

_Sweet! Now she's at 4 damage. Just two more and I win._

Shiro then explained: "When a player reaches 4 damage, they ca use an ability called Limit Break. This ability can vary depending on the unit using it. But, it is a powerful skill that every player should take advantage of."

"Um... Whoops!"

Claire then replied: "Yeah, no kidding. I stand and draw. Cascade this battlefield in darkness! I Break Ride **Venomous Breath Dragon**!"

"Break Ride?!"

"Yep. It's the most powerful form of Limit Break. When another unit rides a Break Ride unit of the same clan, they get a huge power boost and an additional effect activates. For **Mordred Phantom**, 10000 Power is given to my vanguard and I Counter Blast-" She flipped a card in her damage zone facedown. "I can now superior call a Shadow Paladin that is lower than Grade 3. And I choose..." She showed me the card. "**Blaster Dark Revenger**."

_A darker version of __**Blaster Blade**__?!_

He appeared on the field.

"He gets 5000 power from the Break Ride. Now, he'll attack (14000)."

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Zoigal**.

"Now, for my vanguard, with support from** Buranbau**. Then, I activate **Venomous Breath**'s Limit Break."

"Again?!"

"Yep. He gets 5000 Power when attacking the vanguard (25000+6000)."

_I... What should I-?... Wait! I got enough shield for this! _"2 **Fortune Liberator** and 2 **Strike Liberator **will guard (11000+40000)!"

"Hmm...51000... And you used up your entire hand? You must have a lot of faith."

"Not really."

Claire was surprised.

"Too be honest. You've put me in one hell of a corner. It's obvious you know more than me. So, no matter the outcome, it was a great learning experience... Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. Checking the twin drive." The first card was **Grim Revenger**. "All effects to **Coilbau**. Now for the second." It was **Grim Revenger**. "Um... Wow. Double critical. All the effects to **Coilbau **again. **Coilbau **will finish this (18000)."

"I can't guard."

**Coilbau** zapped **Gancelot**.

"Damage check." The first card was **Dignified Gold Dragon**. The second was **Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion**. Then, the third was **Zoigal**. "Looks like I lose."

Clapping could be heard in the room. "Great job, you two. It's been a while since I've seen a good fight between new recruits." The guy was blond. He wore a tan, sleeveless jacket, with flat coattails that extended down to his knees. He also had two bladeless sword handles, one on each side of his waste.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you Mason Shepard from Block A?" Claire asked.

"Yep." he answered.

"'Sup. The name's-"

"Toby?" he asked.

"Yeah. And my PFS is-"

"The **Blaster Board**?" he asked again.

"Okay, what else do you know?"

He began: "You had a beagle named Baxter, your dream is to be a professional skateboarder, as well as a Detective. Oh, and you're addicted to your mother's cooking."

"...Um... Oh, I got it! What number am I thinking of?" _He'll never get this._

"89."

"What the hell?!"

"Hahaha! This is better than a sitcom!" Claire exclaimed.

Mason continued: "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm here to show you around the place. You know, be like a tour guide."

"Cool." I started to walk to him until I noticed the **Blaster Board **wouldn't go back to normal.

Mason told me. "Just tell it to deactivate. It should go back to normal."

"Okay. **Blaster Board**, deactivate."

DEACTIVATING ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR. It went back to normal.

"So, that's what your PFS looks like, huh? I gotta say, I was amazed to hear someone was compatible with **Component X**."

"You're not the only one." Shiro came in.

"Hey, Jucheng! What's goin' on?" Mason asked.

"Not much. Just reliving my orientation here in the eyes of a tour guide like 100 times."

"I here ya. Have ya seen Lady Vulcan around?"

"Right now, your Queen is still in her bed chamber, sleeping off that chocolate bar you got her."

"Really? It's been 4 hours already."

"Have you seen the chocolate bar you got her? It was bigger than my past ego."

They laughed.

"Well, Claire, you ready to take the tour?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, sure. So, where's my idiot brother at?"

"Still on assignment in Guatemala." Shiro answered.

"Are you serious? Geez, why doesn't he just move there?"

"Tell me about it." They both walked out of the arena.

"I take it they both don't care for her brother?" I asked.

"He's not exactly the easiest guy to socialize with." I followed Mason out of the arena.

We went through every floor. The recreation center, food court, the gymnasium, etc.

"Is there anything you can't do here?!" I asked.

"Well. I remember one time someone caused a food fight in the court."

"What happened?"

"They got suspended from the floor for a month."

"Strict, but fair. My kind of place."

"Strange. You're not like the other sports fanatics. They usually _want_ to break the rules."

"Sorry, dude. But, I'm under a strict _follow the rules or get my ass kicked by my mom_ diet."

"Your mom must be tough."

"No, she's sweet. That's why I don't want to disappoint her."

"...You know, Toby. I think you're gonna make it here. Who knows? In about a 2 months, you could get in Block F's top 5."

"You mean it, dude?"

"Damn right."

"I still have a lot to learn."

"That's why we're here. If you need any help, just give me or my teammates a call."

"Teammates?"

"Didn't Shiro tell you? When you reach a certain ranking in the Leaderboards, you're eligible to form or be part of a team. Like mine, Eternal Dreamers."

"Oh. That's sounds awesome! I better get started!" I began to run to the elevator.

"Hey, Toby, wait!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"I got a welcoming present for you." He took out a box conered in wrapping.

I took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

I ripped off the wrapping and saw an image of **Alfred **on a white box. "Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights?"

"Yeah! It's a booster box. With this, you'll get extra support for your deck. Any cards you don't want you can donate for money at the Trading Center on the 5th floor."

"Cool! Thanks, Mason! I own ya!"

"Don't worry about it. See ya." He walked off.

_He's pretty cool... I wonder what his teammates are like._

Just when you think all your questions have been answered, more questions pop up. If you want to find out more, catch the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**First Session!**

**The Grade School Rumbler Takes the Stage**

Summer vacation started a couple of days ago, the same day me and my mom got registered to the Holtzworth Foundation. I was signed in to the sports division. Later next month, I'll be going into Criminal Justice. It makes you wonder what they do during the school year.

I was on my way to the gymnasium. I took my board and my signature visor. When I went in, the instructor had already begun.

"You're late, Mr. Rampart." He wore a Japanese robe and had hair similar to **Gallatin**.

"Sorry, Kurogane. I lost track of time."

"Well, to be fair we've all done that before. Have a seat on the mat."

I found an empty space next to a little girl with red hair, wearing a shirt with violet-pink stripes.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey."

"I'm Sophie."

"Toby."

Before we could start a conversation, Kurogane began: "Today, we'll begin with simple martial arts. Everyone pair up."

Everyone took a partner. It was so fast, I could hardly keep track. Me and Sophie were the only ones without partners.

Everyone began to laugh. "Toby's getting paired up with a pipsqueak!"

Sophie then began to say: "I'm not a-"

I interrupted: "Excuse me?! Who'd you just call a pipsqueak?!"

"That little brat that's next to you. What of it, punk?!"

I got in the guy's face. "Take it back."

"No."

Kurogane stepped in: "Oh, you will take it back," He began to unsheathe his sword. "or you will be having steel for dinner."

He gulped. "I'm... sorry."

Sophie then said: "It's okay. Kurogane, can I?"

"Be my guest." he answered.

Sophie grabbed the guy's arm and threw him to the ground. "I learned that from Abbey."

Everyone began to laugh. "He just got beat by a little girl!"

Kurogane then stomped his foot. "Alright, that's enough fun for one say. Take your positions. Sophie, do you want Toby to be your partner?"

"Mm-hm." she said, nodding.

"Toby. Watch yourself with this one. She's a fighter!" He then began to tickle her.

She giggled. "Kurogane, quit it!"

"But you're so adorable... Oh, alright." He hugged her. "Have fun, kiddo."

"Okay!"

He went back to teaching: "Simple movements, no breaking bones or name-calling. Clear?"

We all nodded.

"Alright. Simple exercises. Symmetry kick."

Everyone kicked each others' legs. It was kind of awkward for me. I had to kneel for the other exercises.

"Punch and block."

Sophie punched, I blocked.

"Swipe and pound."

I swiped her arm out of the way and gave her a slight push wit both hands.

The session lasted until five like they said. _Who knew training with a little kid would be so exhausting, yet fun at the same time? Well, on to the Leaderboards. _I went in the elevator.

When I got in, I went to Andrew's booth at the end and signed up for a match.

"Okay, your number is 5. Lucky for you, Arena F just opened up. Your opponent will be in there soon. You can go on ahead."

"Thanks, Andrew."

I went in the Arena and made my way to the dividing line. I was setting up when the unexpected happened.

"Toby!" It was Sophie.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?"

"I signed up for a match. I got number 5 for Division F."

"So... did I... Wait, I have to fight _you_?"

"Mm-hm." she said, nodding.

"Where's your PFS then?"

"Oh! Sorry. He roams off sometimes."

"He?"

"**Chibi Tigre**! Come on, boy!"

A small robot, with tiger-like characteristics came running in.

"That's a PFS?"

"Yep. He's **Chibi Tigre**. Say hi, **Chibi**."

It roared.

"Cool. It must be one of them Companion Types."

"Yep. And I love him." She hugged the robot. "Daddy got him for me when I joined the Foundation."

"Daddy?"

"Mm-hm. Isaac Johnson."

"I feel like I've heard that name before."

"He also goes by The Wrecking Ball."

"Oh yeah! He's the pro cardfighter that became the first international member of Foo Fighter! I remember reading his biography in Vanguard Weekly this morning. So, you're his daughter? No wonder you're so tough."

"My daddy's tough. So, I have to be tough."

"Well, do you want to get started?"

"Yeah! **Chibi Tigre**, activate!"

LET'S STAND UP.

The robot brought its tail up. A see-through mat appeared on top of it.

"Alright, **Blaster Board**! Let's rock it!"

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Marron**, **Gallatin**, **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**, **Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**, and **Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus**.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you are!"

We both then exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Beast Deity, Riot Horn**!" Sophie shouted.

"**Wingal Liberator**!" _These new cards oughta give me the edge I needed. Especially this one... I told you we'd meet again, Baxter..._

"You can have the first turn." she said.

"Okay. I draw." It was **Gancelot**. "I'll ride **Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus**. Then, I'll move **Wingal Liberator **back with his skill. That ends my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer**. Then, I'll move **Riot Horn **back and call **Blank Marsh**. He'll attack, with support from **Riot Horn **(7000+5000)."

"I don't guard. Checking for a damage trigger." It was **Phallon**.

"Now, for my vanguard (7000)."

"I don't guard."

"I'll check for a trigger then." It was **Three Minutes**. "I got a draw trigger! I'll give the 5000 to **Hilarity Destroyer** and draw!"

**Hilarity Destroyer** punched **Josephus**. My damage check was **Marron**.

"I'll end my turn.

"Draw." It was **Blaster Blade**. "I'll ride **Blaster Blade Liberator**! Counter Blast! Leave the field, **Blank Marsh**!"

**Blank Marsh **desintegrated.

"Poor **Blank Marsh**."

"Sorry, Sophie."

"It's okay. I'll avenge him next turn."

"Until then, I call **Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**, **Little Liberator, Marron**, **Liberator of the Flute, Escrad**, and **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**! **Escrad**, with support from **Wingal** will attack (9000+5000)!"

"**Minimum Raizer **will guard (7000+10000)!"

"Blaster Blade will attack next, supported by **Flare Mane Stallion** (9000+6000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It was **Pomergal**.

"Checking the damage." It was **Twin Blader**.

"Now, **Gallatin** will attack next (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**.

_**Leaderboard Room (Mason)**_

I was watching Toby and Sophie's fight on the monitor. "He's doing good so far. And I gotta say, Sophie's really improved."

Abbey came up to me. "Hey, Mason." She kissed my cheek. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much. Just watching the new guy fight one of our junior veterans."

She looked up at the monitor. "Oh! That's the Toby kid with the **Blaster Board**, right?"

"Yep. Me and Shiro were told to keep watch on him to see if he improves."

"Aww... When do I get to spy on newbies?"

"It's not spying!"

"You're watching them without their knowledge. Sounds like spying to me. Trust me, I'm an expert in the profession."

I laughed. "I guess you have a point. Well, it's almost Shiro's turn. So, why don't we go see Trevor on getting you to recruit someone."

"Thanks, Mason. It's been so boring around here lately. This may be what I needed."

_**9th Floor, Supernatural Affairs, Shiro's Room (Shiro)**_

"Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." I jumped up. "What? Who? When? Where? Why? Cheese?!" I picked up my alarm clock. It said it was midnight. "Damn it, Jerry! Why does he always mess with my alarm clock?!"

_**Arena F (Toby)**_

It was Sophie's turn. "Stand and draw. I'll ride **Beast Deity, Black Tortoise**. Then, I'll call **Hatred Chaos**, **Golden Anglet**, and **Blank Marsh**. **Riot Horn **will support **Hatred Chaos **for an attack on your vanguard! With skill, he gets an extra 3000 Power when I have a **Beast Deity **vanguard (12000+5000)!"

"Tough stuff. I don't guard." My damage check was **Elixir Liberator**. "Giving 5000 to **Blaster Blade** and I recover one damage (9000+5000)."

"Now, **Anglet**, with support from **Blank Marsh** going for **Gallatin** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard. **Gallatin **retires."

"Now, for **Black Tortoise**'s attack (8000)!"

"I don't guard." _It's not going to hit. So, she must be wanting to get a good draw._

"Drive check!" It was **Shining Lady**. "I'll just end my turn."

"Alright! Stand and draw!" It was **Liberator of Hope, Epona**. "I ride **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot**! Then, I'll have **Escrad **attack, with **Wingal**'s support (9000+5000)!"

"**Shining Lady **will guard that (8000+10000)!"

"Then, **Gancelot**, with **Stallion**'s support will kick things up a notch (13000+6000)!"

_I don't have enough to survive the Twin Drive. _"No guard."

"I'll check the Twin Drive." The first card was **Halo Liberator, Mark**. The second was **Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**.

Her damage check was ** Hatred Chaos**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**! **Blank Marsh **backs up **Anglet** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Llew**.

"Now, **Ethics Buster**'s putting up his dukes (11000)!"

**Ethics Buster **charged at **Gancelot**, fist at the read. Until **Mark **got in his way.

"I'll nullify it." I discarded **Pomergal **for the effect.

"You may have blocked that. But don't forget, I have the Twin Drive." The first card was **Twin Blader**. The second card was **Minimum Raizer**. "I'll give all the effects to **Hatred Chaos** (9000+5000) and have him attack next (17000+5000)!"

"I won't guard!" Both of my damage checks were **Gancelot **and **Marron**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Time to stand and draw." It was **Gancelot**. I picked up **Alfred** in my hand.

_**Leaderboard Room (Shiro)**_

"I... *huff* hope... *huff* I'm not... *huff* too late..." _Damn you, Jerry. _I cam in just in time to watch Toby.

On the monitor, he said: "Shine a light that breaks through even the darkest of caves! May that very light lead your comrades to victory upon this battlefield! BREAK RIDE!" He slammed a card in the vanguard circle.

_**Arena F (Toby)**_

"Let's go, **Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**!"

The king slammed the tip of his sword on the ground.

"With **Gancelot**'s skill, **Alfred **gets 10000 Power and three of my rear guard get 5000 Power (11000+10000)! **Marron **(7000+5000), **Stallion **(6000+5000), and **Escrad** (9000+5000)! I use **Alfred**'s Especial Counter Blast! Then, I check the top card of my deck for a **Gold Paladin** and call it to rear-guard! Let's go **Josephus**! Now, for his Soul Blast! I draw!" It was **Gallatin**. "Let's see if you can guard this! **Escrad**, with **Wingal**'s support (14000+5000)!"

"Too easy! **Minimum Raizer** (11000+10000)!"

"Try stopping **Alfred**, with **Stallion**'s support! Now, for **alfred**'s Limit Break!"

_**Leaderboard Room (Shiro)**_

"This kid's already gotten the hang of the Gold Paladin?... He just might be what we need."

_**Arena F (Toby)**_

"For every **Liberator**, he gets 2000 Power! And the last time I checked, I have 5! (31000+6000)!"

"**Twin Blader**, put a stop to it!" She discarded **Gold Anglet **for the effect.

"Let's see what I get in the Twin Drive!" The first card was **Alfred**. The second was **Gwydion**. "The 5000 to **Josephus **and I draw!" It was **Phallon**. "The second card was **Escrad**. "**Josephus**! Show them what you got (12000+12000)!"

"Aww... I don't guard..." Her damage check was **Black Tortoise**.

"I end my turn." _Damn, I really thought I'd pull of a win..._

"Stand and draw." She lifted a card from her hand and said. "Almighty prtector of the Planet Cray, may your ravenous roar turn the tide of this battle! I Break Ride **Beast Deity, Azure Dragon**!"

A blue dragon robot flew in.

"With **Ethics Buster**, my **Azure Dragon** gets 10000 Power, along with a skill! **Anglet** attacks **Escrad** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." **Escrad **was put in the drop zone.

"Now, **Hatred Chaos** is gonna kick some sense into **Josephus** (12000+5000)!"

"I don't guard!" _This isn't good_.

"Now, my vanguard (21000)!"

"**Strike Liberator **and **Liberator of Hope, Epona**, along with **Gwydion** will guard (11000+15000)!"

"Before I check, I'm going to use **Azure Dragon**'s new effect! I stand **Hatred Chaos **and **Golden Anglet**! His skill gives him 3000 Power and **Riot Horn **stands with his skill!"

"You can stand your rear-guard?!"

"Yep. Twin Drive!" The first card was **Ethics Buster**. The second was **Hilarity Destroyer**. "Now, **Hatred Chaos **is taking another swing (12000+5000)!"

"**Phallon **and **Escrad** guard (11000+10000)!"

"**Golden Anglet**! Let's go (12000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Alfred**.

"This is fun! You're awesome, Toby! I haven't had this much fun since I played Mason."

"Thanks, Sophie. That means a lot coming from you. truth be told, this is only my second card fight..."

"Woah! You're that good with Gold Paladin in your second match? That's pretty good."

"Nah. It's just dumb luck..."

_**Leaderboards Room (Shiro)**_

"The kid's being too modest."

Jerry walked by. "Hey, Shiro! Did ya see the surprise?"

"Damn right I did. And you're dead after this match is over."

"Who's playing?"

"Sophie and the new guy, Toby."

"No kiddin'?"

"Yeah. And he's doing pretty well."

"What clan's he playing?"

"Gold Paladin."

"Sweet."

_**Arena F (Toby)**_

"I stand and draw." It was **Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion**. "I'll call **Gancelot **and **Mailshion**! **Gancelot **will attack first (11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Tough Boy**.

"Now, **Alfred**'s onna finish this! And, I'll include **Stallion**'s Soul Blast (26000+6000)!"

"I guess I'll take this one. Going to have to hope for a heal trigger." she said with a smile.

_...Why do I feel bad? _"Twin Drive... First Check..." It was **Mark**. "And the second..." It was **Epona**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Mailshion** and the Critical-"

**Alfred **slashed twice at **Azure Dragon**.

Her damage check was **Azure Dragon**.

"Good job, Tob-" she saw me crying.

"Toby? What's wrong? **Chibi Tigre**, deactivate."

The robot went back to normal.

"...Why do I feel bad?"

"Huh?"

"I feel bad about winning... Why?"

"That's what I wanna know." a familiar voice said.

"Shiro!" Sophie went to hug him.

"Hey, Sophie. Did you have fun?"

"Mm-hm. Toby was awesome! "

"Was he now?"

"Yep. I was like boom! But he was all whoosh whoosh!" she explained, randomly punching the air.

"I see? If he won, why is he crying?"

"I don't know."

He walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Alright, kid. What's up? You won, didn't ya?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"It's... nothing..."

"It's gotta be something."

"Sophie... she..."

"Out with it. She what?"

"She kinda reminds me of myself..."

He let go of my collar. "How so?"

"Well, you remember a couple of days ago? How a bunch of guys at my school got jumped?"

"By Baxter, yeah. What of it?"

"Well, before Baxter died, it happened a lot. I always came home from school with bruises and scratches. I finally got tired of it and... well, I got suspended."

"Ooooh... I know why he's acting like this." Sophie said.

Shiro then asked: "Think you can fill me in?"

"Some mean guy called me a pipsqueak and he got up in their face."

"What?! Don't you know th-"

Sophie interrupted: "It's okay! Kurogane set them straight and I got to throw them."

"..." He smiled. "You know, kid, you're beginning to amaze me." he said to me.

"Why?"

"Before you came around, Kurogane went after anyone that said something about Sophie. You're the first person to defend her without him causing a stir. Even if it's something as small as that."

"Trust me, if I hadn't have done something, it would have gotten worse. Besides, Sophie's cool."

**Chibi Tigre **roared.

"You too, **Chibi**."

Shiro continued: "Well, since you helped her out, I'll explain the ranking system."

"Oh, yeah, that. I am a little confused."

"Well, every time you win or at least get to a certain point in a cardfight, afterwards, you get points based off of the overall results. I would say with this match, you got 50 points."

"Cool! 50 Poi-"

"You do know that I have 3500, right?"

"What the hel-ck?!"

"Smooth move. Anyway. Relax. Every new recruit starts at 100. So, You're at 150. Work hard and you just might make it."

"What's Sophie at?"

"I'm at 800." she answered.

My jaw dropped.

"Yeah. She gets that a lot."

A guy in a Letterman jacket for Capital City High School, with black, curly hair came in. "Hey, Shiro! You gotta check this out! A new event just opened up!"

"No way!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Another tournament?!" Sophie was excited.

"What?" I was confused.

"Just follow us." Shiro instructed.

What in the hell is going on? Well, maybe we'll find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tournament Announced!**

**Toby Befriends A Rocker**

Last time, Toby fought Sophie, WB's daughter in a cardfight and won. Then, Jerry came in and told Shiro that a tournament just opened up. Toby is now about to experience the ultimate test of being a cardfighter... What? You think I was gonna spoil it for the readers? Just read and find out!

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"Everyone was gathered around the events monitor.

"Hey, Shiro, what's going on?"

"Just watch."

A guy with spiky green hair, wearing a biker's vest. "Alright, people! Listen up! The next league tournament is in New York. Players wanting to participate must have at least 700 points in order to compete. We'll be choosing who goes at the end of the month. So, get out there and start cardfighting! That includes the newbies! Charley, out!" The monitor went back to showing events that are going on for the rest of the week.

"Sweet! A tournament! And I just need 20 Points to enter!" someone said.

"It's going to be a while for me to get that much points." I admitted.

"Don't be down about it. That's what we're here for." Shiro told me.

Then the Letterman guy said: "Yeah, we'll help ya in any way we can. Name's Jerry Ridgeway if you haven't heard."

"Toby Rampart. And yeah, you're the top player in Division E."

"Yep. But, I don't like braggin'. Nice job on your fight back there."

"Thanks. But, I still think it was just dumb luck."

"Well, you've still got potential. One of the many reasons you are here."

"I guess." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, you think you can get to 700 in a month?"

"Nah. I think I'll just keep fighting until I reach 700 for the next one."

"I hear ya. Not even I or Shiro could get to 700 in a month. It took time and effort. In the mean time, why don't you find a training partner to help you catch up?"

"I don't think anyone would want to help me catch up with them in the Points department, Jerry."

Shiro them said: "Actually, we have the perfect person for the job. Follow me. Oh, and wear these earplugs."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll know when we're there."

_**Floor 13, Music Department**_

I understood why I needed earplugs. "It's loud in here!"

"Huh?" Shiro and Jerry asked.

"I said it's loud in here!"

"Yeah! This is the Music Department! It's always like this! Follow me! He can't be too far!" Shiro continued on."

We followed.

At the end of the hall, there was a guy on stage playing guitar (ripping it, might I add). He had white hair and wore a red leather jacket.

As soon as he was done, Shiro said: "Hey! I got a training buddy for ya!"

He examined me. "Not interested."

"Oh, come on! You're practically a newbie yourself. And, you've been complaining about not having friends here. This kid is ready and willing. Come on, at least a week."

"...Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Toby Rampart."

"...Alright. But, I'll need to see if this kid can handle himself."

"You got it!" Shiro exclaimed.

He jumped off the stage and instructed me, with his hands, to follow him.

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"Yo, Andrew, I got a special request." The guy said.

"Shoot." he said.

"Shiro wants me to train with this kid, but I'm still skeptical."

"Say no more. I booked you two for the next match in Arena E."

"Arena E?" I asked.

"Yeah. Cool thing about the ranking system is you can fight in any Arena here and get points. Also, if you want to switch Divisions, you can just ask."

"Well, in that case, switch me to Division E, please."

"On it. Good luck, Toby. Oh, and try not to be too hard on the kid like last time." he told the guy.

"Can't make any promises. Come on, Toby." He went on to Arena E.

I followed.

_**Arena E **_

"Alright. Let's get started."

"Um... What's your name, first?"

"Name?"

"Yeah. You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Tyrell Voltedge."

"Cool. What's your PFS?"

He took out his guitar. "This is my PFS, right here. It's known as **Thunder Chord**. Activate!" He strummed and:

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

"Alright, **Blaster Board**, activate!"

STAND UP.

We drew our starting hands and set our starters. Mine had **Blaster Blade**, **Escrad**, **Mark**, **Epona**, and **Marron**.

"Ready, Toby?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, Stand Up,-"

"Vanguard! **Wingal Liberator**!"

"**Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon**!"

_What kind of cards are those?_

"In case you were wondering, I use the Narukami clan. They're like rival to the Gold Paladin. So, this is going to be one hell of a grudge match. I draw. Then, I ride **Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor**. Then, I'll move **Strike Dagger **back and end my turn."

"Draw." It was **Gwydion**. "I ride **Marron** and move **Wingal**. Marron will attack, with his support (7000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Pomergal**.

"Damage Check." It was **Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**.

"I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan**! Then, I call **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen**, **Spark Rain Dargon**, and **Dust Storm Eradicator, Tokou**! with **Strike Dagger**'s skill, when **Zuitan **is my vanguard, I move him and **Hisen **to the soul in order to superior ride!"

"What?!"

"That is the power of my deck! Engulf this battlefield with the overwhelming lightning that emits from your soul, Embodiment of Destruction and Chaos! Superior Ride! Arise, **Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant**!"

A dragon with a sword appeared and roared.

"That isn't all! I call **Discharging Dragon**! He'll attack first, with his skill (12000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check was **Gallatin**.

"Now, my vanguard comes charging in! If you can't handle this, you aren't meant to be a cardfighter (11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!"

Tyrell was astonished by my decision. _He's going too take it?... His eyes... They're just like... _"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Red River Dragoon**. "Now, the second!" It was **Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux**. "A critical trigger! The bonus to **Spark Rain** and the critical-"

**Descendant **went on a rampage, blasting lightning from his sword.

"Let's see what my damage is." The first card was **Alfred**. The second was **Strike Liberator**. "Critical trigger! All effects to **Marron**! Let's go (7000+5000)!"

"That's not all! **Spark Rain**, show him the power of Narukami! I activate his skill, giving him 3000 Power when I have an **Eradicator **vanguard (17000)!"

"**Epona**, guard me (12000+10000)!"

"..." _The game's barely begun, I rode __**Descendant**__, and he's not even flinching... who is this kid?_ "I'll end my turn."

_**Leaderboard Room (Shiro)**_

"Looks like Toby's giving Tyrell a hard time."

"Seems like it." Mason came in.

"Hey. Where's your queen at?"

"She wanted to help with recruiting. So, I got Trevor to give her what she wanted. Right now, I think she's in Florida."

"I thought you'd go with her. Or did your wallet need a break from the candy shop."

"Ha ha. No, it's not that. She wanted to do it on her own. So, I let her go by herself." His phone began to ring. "It's her right now." He picked it up. "Hey, how are you holding up?... You already got her to join? That was fast... Yeah, I'll tell him... Yes, the turbine is fixed... Chocolate cake... I figured you'd go for that... See you tomorrow."

"What did she say?"

"That she knows you ate her tiramisu in the food court fridge and she was going to hurt you when she got back."

"Um... I didn't eat it... Well, would you look at the time" I ran out of there.

"You can't run from her. The wrath of Capital City's Demon Queen knows no end."

_**Arena F (Toby)**_

"Stand and draw. I ride **Blaster Blade Liberator**! Then, I'll call **Escrad**, **Pomergal ** and **Phallon**! **Phallon **takes the first swing (12000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji**.

"Now, **Blaster Blade**, supported by **Wingal **will attack next (9000+5000)!"

"**Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle **guards (11000+10000)!"

"I'll check for a trigger!" It was **Gwydion**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to **Escrad **and draw!" It was **Gancelot**. "**Escrad**, give us a beat (14000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I call **Red River Dragoon **and **Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**. **Discharging **attacks, with **Dragoon**'s support (12000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Josephus**.

"Next is my vanguard, supported by **Tokou** (11000+7000)!"

"**Mark **will put a stop to that!" I discarded **Gwydion **for the effect.

"Checking the twin drive." The first card was **Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon**. The second card was **Poisonous Snake Eradicator, Seiobo**. "Heal trigger. I can't recovery one, but I'll give the 5000 to **Spark Rain**. Now, he'll attack, with **Demolition**'s support (17000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" It was **Gancelot**.

"I end my turn." _He's at 5 damage... I just got to survive this turn and pull off a win... Did I just say survive?..._

"Stand and draw. Now, I can finally show you what this deck can do! Enter the fray! The King of the United Sanctuary's coming in! I ride **Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**!"

"Ah, so you do have the king? This just got interesting."

"Retiring **Escrad** to call **Gancelot**! Let's go! **Gancelot**, supported by **Pomergal** (11000+7000)!"

"Guarding with **Pollux **(11000+10000)!"

"Time for the King to put you in check! He'll attack with support fro **Wingal**! Time to unleash my LIMIT BREAK! Alfred get 2000 for each **Liberator** (19000+5000)!"

"That's what I'm talking about! I'll guard with **Thunderboom Dragon**, **Seiobo** and **Spark Rain **intercepts (11000+20000)! You'rre gonna need two triggers to get past that!"

"I'll do it! I'll get two triggers! And I'll win!"

_This kid... This confidence of his... _

"Checking the twin drive! Come on!" The first card was **Elixir Liberator**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Alfred **and recover one damage!"

_...He's just a noob... But, he shows no fear when facing someone like me..._

"And the second check!..." I flipped the card over.

"No way! You actually did it!"

"**Liberator of Hope, Epona**, a critical trigger! I'll give 5000 Power to **Phallon** and the critical goes to His Majesty (24000+10000)!"

**Alfred **slashed **Descendant**

"Checking the damage." Both cards were **Descendant **and **Hisen**.

"And last but not least, **Phallon **will finish this (17000)!"

"Hmph. You're good, Toby." He checked his damage. It was **Zuitan**.

"Thanks, Tyrell."

The results came up on the monitor. I got 75 points. Tyrell got 40 Points.

"I never got to ask how much points you got."

"Before this, I had 670. Now, I got 710."

"You qualify for the tournament in New York!"

"Huh? Oh, that... I don't think I'll go..."

"Why not?! You're awesome! You'd dominate."

"...You... think so?"

"Hell yeah! You have to go! Come on!"

"...Alright. But, you have to come too."

"Wait, what?! I'm only at 225! I'm not even at half the required amount yet!"

"You will be if you keep winning the way you just did. You survived against a deck with a superior ride. With some practice, you'll rack up points faster than a cheetah after a gazelle."

"So, are you saying-?"

"Yep. You got yourself a training partner."

"Thanks, Tyrell." We shook hands.

"We better start now. Come on. Let's head for the Trading Center. We're getting you more cards. And I could use more myself."

"Okay!"

_**Floor 5, Trading Center (Shiro)**_

I noticed Tyrell and Toby were at Kotetsu's booth.

"Thank you. Come again." Kotetsu said.

"We will. You can count on it." Tyrell added.

"Thanks, Mr. Yamato." Toby said.

"Just call me Kotetsu. Mr. Yamato makes me feel old."

"Okay."

I walked over to them. "What all did you get?"

"A couple boxes of Set 10." Toby answered.

"What are we preparing for?" I asked.

"That tournament in New York."

"Wait, Toby's going to try and get 700 points in a month? You can't be serious. He's just started. And there are his sessions."

"Shiro. You do know that he's got like 4 hours to prepare on weekdays. And he's got all day on weekends. When this kid's done, he'll be a regular in Eternal Dreamers." Tyrell explained.

"...Toby, are you sure you're up for this? These tournaments are a big deal. I mean, this is the New World League we're talking about."

"New World League?" he asked.

"It's the biggest event going on right now. You'll be competing with players from the Americas and Europe."

"Cool. I've never been to Europe."

"...So, you're doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can't get any better if I just sit around and do nothing! This is just the motivation I needed!"

"Well then, good luck, you two. I'll hopefully be seeing you on Selection Day." I went on my way.

"See ya." Toby waved.

_That kid's really starting to amaze me... I have a feeling we're gonna rely on him in the near future._

_**Sports Floor, Room 50 (Toby)**_

Me and Tyrell went through cards.

Mom came in and said. "Hey, honey. I see you brought a friend over. You looking over some cards?"

"Yep. Tyrell's helping me get up to 700 to enter the tournament in New York."

"New York? Sounds cool. I need to rack up points too. Think Tyrell can help me out?"

"You play?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah. I'm just like an other member. I work, go to the recreation center, then I kick but in the arena."

"No way. How much you got?"

"I would say... Hmm... 320?"

"How did you get more points than me?" Toby asked.

"Same way you did. I even played that Sophie girl a couple of times. She's tough. She almost got me with that double **Anglet **combo."

"You played Sophie twice? I could barely handle one game, let alone two."

Tai then said: "Get on over here. We just got cards from Set 10."

"Ooh! Set 10! Finally! I've been needing some more stuff for my deck. Last time I got a box, I only got one perfect guard."

"Funny, I got 2 the first box I got." Tyrell mentioned.

"You're kidding."

"It was the same for me. I got two." I said.

"Well, you never know what you're gonna get until you open it. Anyway, here what we got."

She picked up a card. "I'll need this one. Ooh, and this one, that too. So many choices."

"No kidding. Hey, look! **Gauntlet Buster Dragon**! Sweet!"

"There's another **Alfred**! And look! A SP **Blaster Blade Liberator**! I'm totally using this!"

Well, training has now begun! I can't wait to get 700 Points! The story goes on! So, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Training Begins!**

**Shiro's Part of Eternal Dreamers?**

Me and Tyrell have been working on our decks for a couple of days. I still couldn't believe Mom had more points than me. I guess that proves how hard I have to work. Anyway, on with the story!

We were in the food court to get breakfast. Tyrell got pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and glazed ham. I got french toast with a side of fried eggs and sausage links. As we were going to find a table, I saw Claire sitting by herself. "Hey, Tyrell, let's sit with her."

"You mean the creepy, goth chick?"

"That's kinda rude."

"Well, she's wierd. She always knows what's going to happen before anyone else and her PFS is a witch's hat."

"Come on. You didn't want anything to do with me at first. Now look at us."

"...Fine. But I ain't gonna like it."

We sat at the table.

Claire then said: "Well, if it isn't the gentleman. How have you been, Skater Boy?"

"I've been good. No complaints." I nudged Tyrell's shoulder and whispered: "Say something."

"Umm...hi."

"Oh... it's you..."

"This is just as awkward for me as it is for you. I only sat here because Toby wanted me to. And, to be honest,... I never really gave you a chance..."

"So, Lightning Fingers has a heart? That's a shock." she began to giggle. "No pun intended."

"Heh... That's pretty good. You should do stand up."

"Nah. I'm more of a fortune teller. By the way, watch out for the milk."

"What?"

Someone then said: "Look out!"

An open milk carton flew in the air. Tyrell just barely made it out of the way. "Okay, that's it. Toby, from now on, you decide where we sit from now on. She saved me from getting covered in cow juice. Thanks, Claire."

"Don't mention it. It's my job."

Tyrell wiped his seat off and sat back down. "So, what do you see in Toby's future?"

"He's going to find out who Shiro really is."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. Just ask and avoid the-"

I left the food court and went straight to Supernatural Affairs.

_**Supernatural Affairs **_

I hid behind a statue of Buddha so Shiro wouldn't notice me.

Ling walked by and asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm spying on your brother."

"Can I help?"

"Um... Sure?"

"Yay! I'm part of something!" He joined me behind the statue.

Shiro and Mason walked by. "Dude, why of all people do you date that shedevil? She punches like an MMA fighter." Shiro said while rubbing the bruise on his face.

"I told you never, under any circumstance, to eat any food that says _Property of Abbey Vulcan _in the fridge. Just because you're on the same team doesn't mean she'll let you at her sweets."

Then, I whispered: "What are they talking about?"

Ling answered: "Mason, Abbey, and Shiro are part of Eternal Dreamers."

"What?!"

"You didn't know that? You ever wonder why we went in their plane?"

"Not at the time. I thought it was borrowed."

"Well, now you know... Who are we going to spy on next?"

"Sorry. I gotta go."

"Aww." It looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh, alright! Let's keep spying on Shiro."

"Yay! I'm spying on Big Brother!"

"Shh! You want people to hear you?"

He zipped his mouth shut.

We followed Shiro to the Leaderboard Room. He had a match scheduled early that day.

_**Leaderboard Room**_

"Hm...So, I'll be fighting Brock... This oughta be interesting." He went in to Arena F.

Him and his opponent's mugshots could be seen on the monitor. The guy he was facing had green hair covering his eyes and was wearing the same Letterman jacket as Jerry.

Tyrell came in, along with Claire, and asked: "Dude! Where the hell did ya go?"

"I was spying on Shiro."

"And I helped." Ling admitted.

"You got sweet Ling to help you in your scheme?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire!" He ran up and gave her a hug. "You joined after all!"

"Of course I did. I told you I would."

"I know. But, I just couldn't wait to see you again!"

Tyrell then said: "Damn it, Toby! You left right before she told you to just ask him! Now, look at what's happened!"

"Sorry, I'm just not the kind of guy to ask someone something directly."

"What if you wanted to ask a girl out?"

"Easy. I hide inside a locker and wait for them to say something about me."

"...Why am I not surprised?"

"What? That's how I got my first girlfriend."

"And how long did that last?"

"...2 days."

"You see where you went wrong?"

"Okay. So, I'll take lessons on asking out a girl too! Happy?"

"A little. But not the point."

Ling then said: "Hey, Claire. Can we watch Big Brother play?"

"I don't see why not. It's been a while since I've seen **Dungaree **in action."

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Tyrell asked.

"I met this little guy when my brother became a member of the HFH." she said, pinching Ling's cheek.

Ling then said: "Claire's awesome! She taught me how to win Rock, Paper, Scissors with my mind!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. And you, Toby. We're staying here to watch the match since you still want to spy on Shiro."

"Is this going to be part of training?"

"Yeah. Think of it like a visual course."

"Sweet."

_**Arena F (Shiro)**_

"So, Brock, I take it Jerry's planning to participate in the League?"

He nodded.

"Well, I wish you guys the best. Okay, let's get started." I pulled up my right sleeve, revealing a dragon tattoo spiraling around my arm. "**Ceremonial Mark**, activate!"

The tattoo flew off my arm and circled, making it look like the dragon was eating it's tail.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

Brock's PFS was a robotic arm. "**Titan Fist**, activate." Spikes emerged from the knuckles and he punched the ground, releasing said spikes.

LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our hands. Mine had **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**, **Desert Gunner, Raien**, **Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**, **Dragonic Deathscythe**, and **Red River Dragoon**. "Alright! Stand Up, The-"

"Vanguard. **Reign of Terror, Thermidor**."

"**Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh**! I'll take the first turn." The card I drew was **my **avatar, **Dungaree**. "I'll ride **Red River Dragoon **and move **Soh Koh **back. That's my turn."

"..." He drew the top card of his deck. Then, he rode **UFO**. Then, he moved **Thermidor **back and called **Wonder Boy** and **Dudley Phantom**. He then attacked with **UFO**, supported by **Phantom**, along with its skill (11000+6000).

"I don't guard."

His drive check was **Reckless Express**. It was **Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh**.

Then, he sent **Phantom **to the bottom of the deck and attacked with **Wonder Boy**, supported by **Thermidor **and his skill (11000+5000).

"I don't guard. Checking the damage." It was **Thunderstorm Dragoon**.

"Since you end your turn, it's my draw." It was **Guld**. "I'll ride **Garuda** and call **Deathscythe**. Time for a Counter Blast!"

**Deathscythe **cut down **Thermidor**.

"Then, he'll attack (9000)!"

"..." His damage check was **Bad End Dragger**.

"Now, my vanguard, supported by **Soh Koh** (9000+6000)!"

"..."

"Drive Check." It was **Spark Edge Dracokid**. "All the effects to **Garuda** (15000+5000)!"

"..." His damage checks were **Highspeed, Brakki **and **Cheeerful Lynx**. He drew.

"**Garuda**'s skill flips a card back up and I'll end my turn."

He standed his units and drew. Then, he rode **Treasured, Black Panther**. After that, he called **Brakki**, **Charging Bill Collector** and **Reckless Express**. He attacked with **Brakki** (9000).

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Seiobo**. "I'll give 5000 to my vanguard (9000+5000)."

He then attacked with **Black Panther **(10000).

"I'll guard with **Spark Edge** (9000+10000)!"

His drive check was **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**. He attacked with **Bill Collector**, supported by **Reckless Express **(8000+7000).

"I don't guard." It was **Dungaree**.

"..."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Vowing Sword Dragon**. Then, I'll call **Dungaree** and **Raien**. With his skill, **Bill Collector **can't intercept. **Dungaree**'s going to hit **Brakki **first (9000)."

"..." **Brakki **retired.

"Now, my vanguard attacks (13000+6000)!"

He placed **Marilyn **in the guardian circle and discarded **Bad End Dragger**.

"Nullified Defense, huh? Twin Drive." The first card was **Roh Roh**. The second was **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**. "All the effects to **Deathscythe** (9000+5000). Now, he'll attack with **Raien**'s support (14000+7000)!"

"..." Both of his damage checks were **UFO **and **Wonder Boy**.

"I end my turn."

He standed his units and drew. His hair began to rise, revealing the eyes of a ravenous animal. "RIDE!" He slammed **Grateful Catapult **in the vanguard circle. Then, he attacked (11000). "LIMIT BREAK!" He discarded a copy of **Catapult **from his hand. "CALL!" He slammed **Brakki **and **Dudley Phantom **in the left column circles.

"I'll have **Guld **nullify that!" I discarded **Roh Roh**.

"TWIN DRIVE!" The first card was **Black Panther**. The second was **Sonic Breaker**. "EFFECTS, BRAKKI! ATTACK(19000+6000)! SOUL BLAST (24000+5000)!"

"I guard!" I slammed **Yellow Gem Carbuncle **and **Lin Lin** (11000+20000).

"Grr..." He returned the two units he called back to the deck and attacked with **Bill Collector**, supported by **Reckless Express**, along with **Bill Collector**'s skill (11000+7000).

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Deathscythe**.

"..." He went back to normal.

"Final Turn..."

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"Final Turn?"

Tyrell nodded. "That's what you say when you know for certain you'll win. Not many people here use it. But, those who do have a high win rate... like Shiro,... Eternal Dreamer's Spirit Archer.

_**Arena F (Shiro)**_

"Stand and draw. Unleash the seal that binds your powers in the reaches of Heaven! I Break Ride The Vanguard! **Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree**! 10000 Power going to my vanguard and **Bill Collector**... (9000+10000)."

**Dungaree **shot an arrow at **Bill Collector**.

"With **Dungaree**'s skill, I bind the top two cards from the top of my deck." They were **Red River Dragoon** and **Guld**. "Now, he's at his best! He'll attack first, with some support from **Soh Koh** (21000+ 6000)!"

"..."

"Checking the Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Vowing Sword Dragon**. "And the second..." It was **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**. "Critical trigger. The 5000 to **Deathscythe**. And the critical..."

The lightning emitting from **Dungaree**'s arrow increased significantly. He shot it, making **Grateful Catapult **disappear.

The two cards that flew in the damage zone were **Catapult** and **Cheerful Lynx**.

"Granted you didn't win, you've improved quite well. I look forward to seeing you perform in the League."

He smiled and left.

I walked out as well. I noticed Toby and Tyrell were watching my match. "Hey, you two. Shouldn't you be training?"

"We kinda were." Toby said.

"How so?"

"We were watching a pro at work. See what we had to strive for and all that." Tyrell said.

"I see... Well, try not to get obssessed with being better than me. That never worked out for anyone. Just be yourself and the rest will follow."

"Will do. So, what are you going to do now?" Toby asked.

"I'm getting me some eats! I hear they have fantail shrimp for lunch!" I began to run out of there.

"Fantail shrimp?! I'm in!" Toby followed me.

"I got a lot of work to do, don't I?" Tyrell asked.

"Could be worse. You could have a brother that never tells you anything about what he does or where he goes." Claire said.

"Yeah... a brother..." Tyrell walked out.

Ling then said: "Hey, Claire... What's wrong with Tyrell?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was something I said." They walked out too.

_**Meanwhile in Guatemala**_

A guy with moused up hair, in a monk's robe and wearing glasses began to run away from something.

An electric whip ensnared him.

A guy with short blond hair, wearing a sleeveless vest and shirt said "Where do you think you're going, HFH scum?!"

The whip shocked the monk, knocking him over. "Why are you doing this?..."

"Because... I am superior to _him_ in everyway. And since he's not here-" he stomped on the monk's stomach. "Torturing you is the only thing that can ease my frustration."

A young man in a salmon suit, with light violet hair told him: "That's enough. We have what we came for. Just leave him."

"Tch. Fine." The whip guy released his weapon's grip and walked off, along with the salmon suit.

The monk slowly got back up. "I must... get back to... the HFH..."

A little girl with long blond hair, carrying a giant cleaver on top of a building then said: "I don't think so." She jumped and raised her weapon. She then began to lower it.

_**Food Court (Claire)**_

I sensed something terrible was happening. _Brother, I hope you're okay..._

Toby then exclaimed: "Hey, Claire! You want some of this lobster?!"

"Sure." I went to the serving table to get some food.

Well,... that was crazy. Finding out Shiro was part of Eternal Dreamers and that scene you just saw... More to come... in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mason's Demon Queen!**

**What It Truly Means To Be A Cardfighter**

Since yesterday, Tyrell has been wanting me to try different clans. I didn't like it at first, but I've gotten used to it.

"Let's go! **Gauntlet Buster Dragon**!"

"Guard!"

"Twin Drive! Critical Trigger! Let's go!"

"Damage Check... Aww Man!"

"I win! Wooh!"

I walked out of the arena.

"Well, how was using a different deck going?" Tyrell asked.

"It's different. Thanks to that, I'm at 410. Almost there."

"410? That's good for a rookie. But, we've still got a couple of weeks to get you at 700. Just try to be at your best. That gives you awesome bonuses, even if you lose. I'm not saying lose, you get more points when you win-"

"I get it. Now, what's next?"

"Let's take a break. You've been fighting for the past hour." We began to walk to the elevator.

"What are they having in the food court tonight?"

"Last I heard, it was fried chicken."

"No way! Who made it?! I bet it was Mom!"

"Yep. I think there was also mashed potatoes and broccoli."

"I'm there!" I got on my board and made a quick detour to the elevator. I ended up crashing into its wall. "Ouchy..."

Then, a chick wearing a ninja outfit and a long, red scarf came up and asked: "Um, are you okay?"

"I've been through worse... I remember this one time I scraped my arm after a bad wipeout..."

"Well, try not to crash into elevators again. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you."

She walked off.

Tyrell went to the elevator. "Hey, dude, do you know who you just talked to?"

"Nope. As you may have noticed, my face is implanted to the elevator wall."

"Well, you just talked to Abbey Vulcan!"

"Abbey Vulcan?... Wait!" I got out of the wall. "You mean from Eternal Dreamers?!"

"The very same."

"No way! I just got advise from Abbey Vulcan!... Wait... Why is she in the Leaderboard Room?"

"She's probably got a match scheduled."

"Dude! We gotta watch her play!"

"But, what about the chicken?"

"It's not going anywhere! Besides, the food court doesn't close until 9."

"Okay."

I got on my board again. This time to the Sign Up Booth. "Hey, Andrew! Which arena is Abbey Vulcan playing?"

"She's playing in Division B, her home turf. It's going to be good too. She's fighting the second place holder for Division C."

"Who's that?"

"Lupa."

"Lupa who?"

Tyrell then said: "This isn't a knock knock joke. She has no last name."

"Why's that?"

"She comes from a native tribe outside the city. Last names aren't really a thing for them."

"Huh. Well, let's head for the B monitor!" I went on.

"Damn it! You know I can't outrun your board!"

I reached the monitor in time. "Good, the match hasn't started."

Tyrell caught up. "Note *huff* to self *huff*: invest *huff* in a skateboard *huff*."

"Shh! It's starting!"

_**Arena B (Abbey)**_

"Hey, Lupa. It's been a while. How have you and Sai been?"

She blushed. "We're, um, just fine- Not that anything has happened!"

"Breathe. I didn't mention anything about it. So, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then! **Kunoichi Scarf**, activate!" My scarf began to float and encircle.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

"**Garmore's Gauntlet**! Activate!" The bladed gauntlet she held released it's blades. They became a module of sorts.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru**, **Stealth Beast, White Mane**, **Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**, **Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart**, and **Fox Tamer, Izuna**. "Stand Up,-"

"Vanguard! **Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany**!"

"**Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind**!"

"...I thought you failed **Magatsu Storm**'s challenge."

"He gave me a second chance. And I passed with flying colors. I'll take the first turn. Draw." It was **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath**. "I ride **Magatsu Breath**. With **Wind**'s skill, I look at the top seven cards from my deck for a copy of **Gale **or **Storm** and add them to my hand. I'll add **Gale**. That's my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Jewel Knight, Prizme**. Then, I'll move **Tiffany **back and call **Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie**. **Sherrie **attacks first, withsupport from **Tiffany** (7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Leaves Mirage**.

"Next is my vanguard (7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Oboro Cart **(8000+5000)!"

"Checking for a Drive Trigger." It was **Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien**. "I end my turn."

"Draw." It was another **Shirayuki**. "I ride **Magatsu Gale**. With **Breath**'s skill, he summons 2 copies of **Gale **to the rear-guard! Ninja Duplication!"

2 **Gale**s appeared.

"Then, I'll call **Shijimamaru** and have my right **Gale **attack (9000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Leading Jewel Knight, Salome**.

"Now, my vanguard **Gale **will attack next (9000)!"

"I guard with **Jewel Knight, Glitme** (7000+10000)!"

"Drive Check." It was **Stealth Fiend, Rokurolady**. "I'll give the 5000 to my remaining **Gale **and draw." It was **Magatsu Breath**. "Now, for the final attack of my turn (14000+8000)!"

"I'm not going to guard!" Her damage check was **Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen**.

"I put the two copies of **Gale **to the bottom of the deck and end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill**! Then, I'll use her Counter Blast to superior call **Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien**! Then, I'll call **Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie** and another **Ulien**! Then, **Sherrie**, supported by **Tiffany**! With **Sherrie**'s skill, when I have at least 3 other **Jewel Knight **on rear-guard, she gets 3000 Power (10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Stealth Fiend, Yukihime**. "I'll give 5000 to my vanguard (9000+5000)."

"Now, my vanguard, supported by **Ulien** (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle**. "Critical trigger! The 5000 to **Tracie** and the critical to **Sybill**!"

Both of my damage checks were **Shirayuki **and **Midnight Panther**.

"Since **Tracie** won't be able to hit, even with her skill, I'll end my turn."

"Staand and draw." It was **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist**. "I'll ride **Shirayuki**. Then, I'll call **White Mane**, **Bloody Mist**, and **Magatsu Breath**. **Breath **lends its support to **Bloody Mist **(10000+7000)!"

"**Rachelle **will guard (8000+10000)!"

"Next, my vanguard (11000)!"

"I don't guard"

"Checking the Twin Drive." The first card was **Shijimamaru**. The second was **Magatsu Storm**.

Her damage check was **Sybill**.

"I'll have **White Mane **attack, with **Shijimamaru**'s support (9000+8000)!"

"I don't guard" It was **Tracie**.

"You've improved since Set 10 came out. Now tell me, did you start using **Jewel Knights **before or after Sai said they remind him of you?"

"Not funny. Stand and draw. I ride **Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley**. Then, **Tracie **will attack **White Mane**, along with her skill (12000)!"

"I don't guard" **White Mane **retired.

"Next, I'll have **Ashley** attack **Bloody Mist** (11000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive." the first card was **Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Sherrie **and draw. Second Check." It was **Rachelle**. "All the effects to **Sherrie**."

**Bloody Mist **retired.

"Now, **Sherrie**, attack, with **Tiffany**'s support and her skill (20000+5000)!"

"25000 Power and 2 Critical? Not bad. But... you seem to be forgetting why they call me the Demon Queen." I held up the **Shirayuki** from my hand.

"You had a second one?!"

"Yep. And I'm going to use it for my... PERSONA BREAK!" I discarded the **Shirayuki **and flipped one card facedown. "**Sherrie**'s power is going down by 20000 thanks to **Shirayuki**'s special Stealth Art, White Out (25000-20000)!"

"I heard of the skill. But I never thought it possible! You just made a huge gap in my offensive line with just the cost of a copy of your avatar and a card from your damage zone!"

"That's what I'm best at. I'm a master of Murakumo. Being able to distribute Offense and Defense to my strategy based on the situation I'm presented with."

"...No wonder you'll be participating in the League... I still have a ways to go."

"Even so, if you can stay on par with me, you have more than what it takes to compete."

"I end my turn."

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"This is awesome! Did you see how she stopped that attack?!"

"Yeah, I saw." Tyrell answered. "And Lupa's not that bad herself."

_**Arena B (Abbey)**_

"Stand and draw." It was **Midnight Panther**. "The calm of the **Storm** has come to an end! Ride! Let's go, **Magatsu**!"

the armor-clad dragon appeared and exclaimed: "Let's go buck wild on these amateurs, my vanguard!"

"Then, I'll call **Shijimamaru**! Now for **Storm**'s Limit Break!"

**Storm **then yelled: "Meteor Shower Duplication!" 2 copies of him appeared and he got 3000 Power.

"All from a Counter Blast! Now, **Storm **Clone1 will attack, with **Breath**'s support (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Ashley**.

"Now, my vanguard, supported by **Shijimamaru **(14000+8000)!"

_I'm not letting it go through! _"**Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult** will stop that!" She discarded **Olwen **for the effect.

"Hmm... Twin Drive." the first card was **Breath**. The second card was **Moon Edge**. "All effects to **Storm **Clone 2 (10000+5000). With support from **Shijimamaru**, he attacks (15000+8000)!"

the clone through its giant shuriken. When it was about to hit **Ashley**, **Tabitha **and **Rachelle **got in the way (11000+15000).

"You survived. Now, let's see what you've really got."

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"What does she mean by that?"

"Just watch. You just might learn something." I sent the two clones to the bottom of the deck.

_**Arena B (Abbey)**_

It was her turn. "Stand and draw. Mighty commander of the Holy Order, lead your comrades to victory as your sword gleams like the brightest of gems! BREAK RIDE! **Leading Jewel Knight, Salome**!"

The feminine warrior appeared, sword in hand. Her very presence gave confidence to her allies.

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"Damn! I gotta have that card!"

"I have heard it's good for offensive play."

"Who said anything about playing it?"

Tyrell just looked at me. "Dude, that's just wierd."

"Oh, come on! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think she's hot!"

"...Maybe a little."

"Knew it."

_**Arena B (Abbey)**_

She continued: "With **Ashley**'s Break Ride skill, 10000 Power and +1 Critical is added. I use **Salome**'s Especial Counter Blast, superior calling **Prizme**. Now, **Tracie**, supported by **Prizme **(12000+7000)!

"I don't guard." It was **Storm**.

"Next, my vanguard, supported by **Ulien**! Now, for my Limit Break! 2000 Power and another Critical (22000+7000)!"

"You've put me in a tough spot now. I'll guard with **Izuna**, **Moon Edge **and **Rokurolady **(11000+25000)."

"Twin Drive. First Check." It was **Salome**. "And the second." It was **Sybill**. "Next is **Sherrie**, supported by **Tiffany **(10000+5000)!"

"**Midnight Panther** (11000+5000)."

"I end my turn..." _I can't believe I couldn't finish her off... I'm sorry, Sai..._

"Stand and draw." It was **Bloody Mist**. "Now for **Storm**'s Limit Break! Superior Call!"

2 copies appeared.

"I'll just attack with **Storm **to finish this off (14000+8000)!"

"I... don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Leaves Mirage**. "Now the second!" It was **Izuna**. "The critical to my vanguard and the power to the left clone (10000+5000)!"

**Storm **threw his shuriken, cutting through **Salome** and making her disappear.

The final damage was **Glitme**.

"I lost..." She lowered her head to hide the tears.

"Don't be like that. If he saw you play, he'd be proud."

"You think so?" she asked.

I nodded. "He's lucky to have such a strong teammate. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Abbey." She deactivated **Garmore's Gauntlet **and left.

"**Kunoichi Scarf**, deactivate." The scarf went back on my neck. I walked out of the arena.

The new kid, Toby, and Tyrell walked up to me.

Toby then exclaimed: "That game was awesome! I didn't know Murakumo were that good!"

I then explained: "The key to being a good cardfighter is to know the strengths and weaknesses of your deck. Every clan is amazing in its own way and its our job to discovery those ones that fit us best. Like for Tyrell, it was Narukami. For me, it was Murakumo."

"So... I'm probably able to use other clans too?"

"Yep. You just have to find out which ones fit you best."

"...So, that's why you wanted me to use **Gauntlet Buster**, Tyrell?"

He then answered: "Yeah. I wanted to see if you could keep up with Narukami. And truth be told, you've done better than expected. If you ever want to use that deck, it's always there."

"Thanks."

Abbey cleared her throat. "Well, if there are no other questions, I'll be on my way."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Mason at the Megadome."

"Ah, WB's playing today?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah. Mason never misses a match, don't you know. I've grown to enjoy them myself. Well, better be going or the king's going to have my head." I went on my way to the elevator.

"See ya later, Abbey!" Toby waved.

"See you guys later."

_**Half An Hour Later In The Megadome (Mason)**_

"Where is she at?"

I saw Abbey coming in. "Over here!"

She found me and sat. "Sorry I'm late. I had a match with Lupa. Then, Toby and Tyrell wanted to talk."

"Oh, so you got to talk to Toby?"

"Yeah."

"What did ya think?"

"He'll make it. It's going to take time though."

"If he works hard it won't be that long though. He's already over 400 Points."

"You're serious?"

"Yep. And he's still got a couple of weeks to reach 700. It's obvious who we're gonna see in New York."

"...Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"...Oh... Yeah... They're attacking HFH agents throughout the world. And... they finally got to _him_... I just hope he'll be okay, for Claire's sake..."

"...The injuries... Electrical burns and he just barely got out of there with that cut..."

"What PFS could cause such a mess?"

"...Illegal ones maybe..."

"You don't think-"

"No doubt about it... _He_'s involved. And whoever his leader is... they know what they're doing..."

"We'll get to the bottom of it. One way or another..."

The match was about to begin.

"Well, let's try to enjoy this. It's been a while since he's played." Abbey said.

"Yeah..." _Toby... You've got your work cut out for ya..._

What in the hell were they talking about?! Whatever it was, I'm starting to get worried. The story continues... On to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Rutile Emperor At His Finest**

Hey, guys! It's Mason. Sorry I haven't been narrating that much. I wanted to give Toby a shot, given him being new and all. Anyway, on to the story!

_**Sports Floor, Room 4, Mason's Room**_

My phone began to ring. I picked it up. "Yeah?"

It was Trevor. "Mason,...you think you can stop by the Medical Department? Visiting hours just opened up... And you think you can bring Claire?... She's been worrying."

"Sure, I can do that. I was going to check on him anyway."

"I'm sorry if I can't go, myself. But, all the work-"

"Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for, dude."

"...Thanks, Mason."

"Don't mention it."

He hung up.

As instructed, I went to Supernatural Affairs and picked up Claire. Then, we went to the Medical Department on the 14th floor. The head instructor guided us to her brother's bed... It was James. His upper body was covered in bandages and he had burn marks on his arms. "...Claire?..."

She ran to him. "James! Oh god... What happened?!"

"What? This?... I just got into a scrape with some jerks. They didn't bang me up that much..." He grunted.

She began to cry.

"Why is my little sorceress crying?..."

"Quit calling me that! I'm not some little kid!"

He smiled. "Sister, no matter hold old you get, you'll always be that little girl that tried to conjure up spells from storybooks in my eyes... I love you..."

"... I love you too, Brother..." She hugged him.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" She backed up.

"Nonono, it's okay. Just that damn stitching. Whoever did it did a sloppy job."

Doctor Razor came in. "I'll fix it later."

I then asked: "Well, is he gonna live?"

"Yeah. But, it's going to be a while before he canm get back in the field."

James then said: "It's alright. I've been in need of a vacation."

"This is serious, kid. In fact, we've asked all agents to take on missions with senior members for extra precaution. If we're not careful, the HFH and the Foundation aren't going to last long."

"Are there any clues on who's been doing it?" I asked.

"Word has it they were former members of both organizations. But, other than that, there's nothing to go on." Razor explained.

"Oh, they were former members alright. I remember them perfectly." James said.

"Well, spill it." I demanded.

"One had light, purple hair and was wearing a salmon colored suit. There was also a guy with short, blond hair and wore a sleeveless vest and shirt. Both were black and grey. Finally, there was a little girl with long, blond hair that carried around a giant sword almost twice her size."

"...Where did they say they were going?" I asked.

"They said they were heading for New York in the next couple of weeks."

Claire then realized: "They're going to compete in the League tournament!"

"What did they take from you?" I asked.

"Well... Nothing... But, I haven't heard from-" His eyes widened. He checked his deck case. There was a blank card. "Oh no... **Amaterasu**!"

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"**Amaterasu**... She's... gone!"

"...James, what was **Amaterasu **to you?"

"She was my avatar... She got me through every cardfight... Now,... she's gone..." He began to cry.

"James..." She turned to me. "You have to get her back. He's nothing without her..."

"We'll do everything we can. No one can beat me and my Nova Grapplers."

James then said: "Thank you, Mason... You're a true friend."

"Hey, if it weren't for that cardfight that day, I wouldn't be here. It's the least I can do. I'll get **Amaterasu **back. You can count on it." I went to the elevator.

As soon as I got to the first floor, I walked out and decided to take a walk. I went to my old hang out, Fighter Central, to check up on Osamaru and Mark. "Hey guys. How's business?"

Osamaru then said: "It's great! ever since the new trial decks came out, business couldn't be better!"

"Plus, we may just have some new recruits for you in the next couple of days." Mark added.

"You don't say. Well, we'll bring someone down later in the week. Anyway, you need anything?"

"Your visit is just enough. It's good to see a regular come by to share his wisdom with new players." Osamaru said.

"Yeah... In a way, they remind me of _us_..."

"...I remember when Abbey first introduced you to me. You two... I've never seen two people so close... She's lucky to have someone like you..."

I was about to head out. "I'm afraid you're wrong there. It's _me _who's lucky to have _her_... I'll be seeing you guys later."

They both then said: "Come again!"

As I went out, I noticed someone was following me. At first, I thought it was Abbey. But, when I checked their aura with my psyresonance, I decided to go back to the Foundation to see what they would do.

They kept following me. When I finally got to the door, I called them out: "Whoever you are, just come out."

It was a guy with light, violet hair, wearing a pink suit. "It's salmon, imbecile!"

"I could give a rat's ass! Now, what do you want?!"

"I want **Titanium Rutile**..."

"...I thought it was you,...Allen Wakefield."

"A pleasure to take your avatar this evening." He bowed.

"Think you can tell me why you took **Amaterasu**?"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

I took out the sword handles. "**Golden Nitōichi**!" Blades of light were produced from them.

"Ah... So, this is your PFS?... Well, allow me to show you mine. He took out a book. It's appearance seemed demonic. "**Hell's Directory**! Activate!"

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

"Well, if it's a cardfight you want! Activate!" The scaberds' blades disappeared and they began to float in tandem.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Tough Boy**, **King of Sword**, **Bloody Rain**, **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**, **Clay-doll Mechanic**.

We both then exclaimed: "Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"**Lionet Heat**!"

"**Amon's Follower, Fate Collector**!"

"...So, you're still trying to live in _his_ shadow using _his _clan. You're pathetic."

"Ha! Like I need your approval! I draw. Ride, **Poet of Darkness, Amon**! Then, I'll move **Fate Collector **back and end my turn!"

"Draw." It was **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**. "Riding **Tough Boy**. Moving **Lionet Heat **to the back and having him support for an attack (8000+4000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking." It was **Red Lightning**. "All the effects to my vanguard, **Tough Boy **(12000+5000)!"

Both of his damage checks were **Demon World Marquis, Amon** and **Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal**.

"I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**. Then, I call **Hell's Draw**. Using her skill, I Soul Charge 2 cards." They were **Fuu Shinrin** and **Meteor Cracker**. "Now, she'll attack first (9000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **King of Sword**.

"Now, **Amon** attacks, with support from **Fate Collector **(8000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress**. "I'll give 5000 to **Amon **and draw."

"Damage Check." It was **Beast Deity, Golden Anglet**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Brutal Jack**. "I ride **Jack**. Then, I'll use his Counter Blast and call **King of Sword**, **Bloody Rain**, and **Clay-doll Mechanic**. Using his skill, I flip the card I just used back up. **King of Sword **attacks first (10000)!"

"I guard with **Waitress **(8000+5000)."

"Now, **Jack **attacks with support from **Lionet Heat **and his skill (16000+4000)!"

"Hmph. I don't guard."

"Drive Check." It was **Twin Blader**.

His damage check was **Fool's Palm**.

"**Bloody Rain** attacks next, with **Clay-doll**'s support (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." it was **Hell's Trick**. "I'll recover one damage. Wow, You've only done one damage this turn. I expected better from the Rutile Emperor." he said, with a sinister smile.

"You do know that you only have 3 damage right now because of a lucky draw, right?"

"Grr... You and _him _make me sick... Stand and draw! I ride **King of Masks, Dantarian**! Then, I'll call **Fool's Palm** and have him support **Hell's Draw** (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Ethics Buster**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack, with support from **Fate Collector**! With **Dantarian**'s skill, he gets 1000 Power and I Soul Charge (12000+5000)!" It was **Lon Shinrin**.

"**Prometheus **and **Red Lightning** will guard (11000+20000)!"

"I still have the Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Demon World Marquis, Amon**. "Now, the second!" It was **Meteor Cracker**. "All effects to **Hell's Draw**! She'll attack (9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Clay-doll**.

"I'll end my turn. Honestly, I don't see how you're the best player in the Foundation and _he_'s the President. Neither of you are deserving of your titles."

"We worked hard to get where we are. While you got everything you wanted on a silver platter.-"

"Don't you even try to put everything on me! I worked just as hard as you! You and Trevor got everything! Honor, Respect,... you even have significant others... What does that leave me with?"

"...Honestly... Get over it! If you're still wallowing over that, then you're not even worth the trouble! Stand and draw." It was **Wall Boy**. "I ride **Ethics Buster**. Then, I'll have **King of Sword **attack (10000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Dantarian**.

"Now, **Ethics Buster **attacks, with **Lionet Heat **(13000+4000)!"

"**Vlad Specula **will nullify it!" He discarded **Heal's Deal **for the effect.

"Don't be forgettiing the Twin Drive!" The first card was **Bloody Rain**. The second was **The Gong**. "I'll give 5000 to **Bloody Rain **and draw." It was **Twin Blader**. _Now, I'll be able to nullify two attacks. _"**Bloody Rain **comes chargin' in! His skill gives him 3000 Power when I have a unit with Limit Break (16000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Cruel Hand**. "Aww... Couldn't finish me off? I guess you've lost your touch."

"Shaddup!"

"Hmph. Stand and draw. This fight is reaching its climax! Almighty lord of darkness, envelope this battlefield with the corpses of my enemies! BREAK RIDE! **DEMON WORLD MARQUIS, AMON**!"

The demonic figure appeared and snarled at **Ethics Buster**.

"**Dantarian**'s skill gives **Amon **10000 Power and three of my rear-guard get 1000 Power for each Dark Irregulars in the soul until the end of this turn (10000+10000) (9000+6000) (7000+6000) (5000+6000)! Now, I call **Psycho Glaive **and **Poet of Darkness, Amon**! **Psycho Glaive**'s Counter Blast allows me to Soul Charge and give him 5000 Power (9000+5000)!" It was **Hell's Draw**. "Now, that's another 1000 for the three rear-guard (15000+1000) (13000+1000) (11000+1000)! Now, **Psycho Glaive**, with **Poet**'s support and his skill (14000+9000)!"

"Given your jealousy, that hasn't dulled your skills. I don't guard." It was **Brutal Jack**.

"Now, my vanguard, supported by **Fate Collector**! **Amon **gets 1000 Power for each Dark Irregulars in the soul (27000+12000)!"

"I'll have to nullify that." I placed **Twin Blader **in the guardian circle and discarded **The Gong **for the effect.

"Twin Drive..." The first card was **Marquis Amon**. The second was **Fuu Shinrin**. "**Hell's Draw**, with **Fool's Palm **supporting her (16000+14000)!"

"Nullifying again!" I said, with a goofy smile. I discarded **Bloody Rain **for the effect.

"Two nullifications in one turn?! Impossible!"

"No, nothing is impossible. Only difficult to a certain degree. Which is what you would have knownn if you didn't betray us."

"...I end my turn..."

"Stand and draw. Your loss is my gain! Taking down all impossibilities and turning them into reality! That is the Nova Grapple to me! I Break Ride **Armored Heavy Gunner**!"

"You're not using **Titanium Rutile**?!"

"Of course not. I don't use him unless I really need to."

"So... you... held back?..." _This is why he's the Rutile Emperor... Not even I could stand against him... __even without his avatar..._

"10000 Power is added! I call **Wall Boy** and have him support **King of Sword **(10000+5000)!"

"I guard with **Meteor Cracker **(10000+10000)!"

"**Bloody Rain**, with support from **Clay-doll **(11000+7000)!"

"**Hell's Draw **and **Psycho Glaive **will intercept (10000+10000)!"

"**Armored Heavy Gunner**'s gonna finish this, with support from **Lionet Heat**! Time for a Limit Break! Another 5000 is added (25000+4000) and I stand **King of Sword **and **Bloody Rain **back up!"

_Damn! Even if I survive this, I'll have to deal with two more attacks! _"I don't guard!"

"Let's go, Twin Drive!" the first card was **Armored Heavy Gunner**. And the second: "**Prometheus **is a go! Critical trigger activated! the 5000 to the **King **and the critical-"

The robot slashed at **Amon**.

"D-damage... check..." It was **Dantarian**. "I... lost..."

"Now, are you going to coopera-"

A cloud of smoke filled the area. Then, a voice said: "Come on, let's get outta here, Allen! The boss wants us!"

Then, another voice said: "Come on, Danderhead! We gotta go!"

Then, Allen said: "I'll have you know, I use shampoo quite frequently!"

The fog disappeared and they were gone. "Damn those three!" I went in.

Edwin was at the door. "What just happened, sir."

"The guys that hurt James just got away when I had them, that's what!"

I made my way to the elevator and noticed Toby running toward me. "Hey, Mason! What's up?"

"I'm on my way to tell Trevor something."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Just go back to your training. You've got 400 Points now?"

"Actually, I went up to 430. This system is amazing! Even when I lose, I benefit from it."

"That's what makes the Foundation such a great place after all. Now, if you'll excuse me." I went in the elevator and pressed the button marked _25_.

"See ya." he said before the door closed.

_**Floor 25, Main Office **_

I exited the elevator and went straight for Trevor's desk. He was on the phone. "Thanks for the help, Slick. We'll keep you posted." He hung up. "Mason? What brings you here?"

"Well... I know who did that to James."

He got out of his chair. "You know?"

I nodded. "It's that old rival of yours and some others."

"Allen?... Good lord... Why of all people does it have to be him?... I need an aspirin..."

"What do we do now? Do we report it?"

"Of course we do. But, we'll also show them an example in the League since they're already planning to participate. And guess how we're going to do it."

"Trevor, he's not ready. Plus, even if he were to unlock its abilities, there's no guarantee he'll be able to control them."

"That's where you and the rest of Eternal Dreamers come in."

"...You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But, he's still inexperienced-"

"Need I remind you who was in the same position when we made that said person leader?"

"...You know where I'm getting at. It took me months to even think about being a pro."

"But that kid is special. You see it, Abbey sees it. Even Shiro does. He's got what it takes and it's your job to help him realize what he is capable of... I didn't think much of _you _at first, but look how you turned out."

"Only because you guys helped me... Alright, I'll help the kid. That's what I signed up for."

"There you go. Now, how was James?"

"He was... better?"

"He's miserable, isn't he?"

"Very much so."

"Carry on."

"Thanks, Mr. President."

"That's Trevor to you!" We bumped fists.

I went back to the elevator.

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"Sweet! I'm at 450! Just a little more!"

Tyrell then said: "We've got less then two weeks! You think you can get there?"

"You know it! I'll reach 700 and enter the New World League!"

"Good! Now, get out there and cardfight!"

We high-fived. "You got it!"

Well, today was pretty eventful. I saw James for the first time in a while, I beat the guy who put him in a hospital bed, and Toby's on his way to getting 700 points to enter in the first tournament in the New World League. If you wanna find out what happens next, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Mess With A Bunny!**

Hey, guys! It's Sai Yamato, Future World Champion, narrating today! Hope you enjoy!

"Nonononononono!" Lupa was heading for the shooting range next to the main building. Before she could reach it, there was a big explosion. "Damn it! I'm too late!" She went in to find the place trashed.

I was in the middle of it, with a giant bazooka in my hands. "Um... Hi, Lupa... You're looking nice... Please don't be mad."

"GRR!" Just so your ear drums don't burst, we'll have you hear this outside. "SAI YAMATO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT WILL COST TO FIX THIS PLACE?! THAT PFS IS NOT A TOY! IF YOU DON'T START TAKING THINGS SERIOUSLY, HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO LEAD AN ENTIRE TRIBE?!"

Back in the shooting range. "Okay, I deserve that. Here, lock it up for the day. I'll go back to my room a think about what to do in order to control it." I handed her the bazooka.

"You're just giving me your **Bunny Bazooka**?"

"Yep. I messed up. And if I'm going to lead a team or, even more serious, a tribe, I have to take responsibility for my actions. I'll be going now." I went on my way to the glass shattered door.

"Hold on."

I stopped.

"Take it back... I think my scolding was enough. Especially with your sensitive ears." She handed me back the PFS. "Just, try not to blow up another building. We're trusting you to lead us to victory. We can't have you being trigger happy with that thing. A PFS is a tool, not a toy."

"Spoken like the best co-captain in the Foundation."

She blushed. "Damn it! I hate it when you do that!" She walked out.

_She does have a point. I need to keep from using this like a toy... I know! I'll deactivate it for a little while! That'll stop me from screwing around! _"**Bunny Bazooka**, deactivate for the next few hours."

DEACTIVATED. MISCELLANEOUS PROCESSES INACCESSIBLE UNTIL REACTIVATION.

"Now, maybe I can check on my fellow White Rabbits." I went on my way outside the city. I saw Raiden walking to the Foundation. "Hey, dude! What's up?"

"I'm just heading back. I went to check on my wife to see if she's alright."

"Cool. How far in is she?"

"7 months. But, I just can't wait! I want to see my little hatchling now! I'll feed them, protect them, and always make them feel wanted!" Their was a gleam in his eye.

"You sure are calm about this. What did you do about the morning sickness?"

"Um... What's that?"

"Oh yeah. They kept you both in separate huts, didn't they?"

"You're going to have to explain this other stuff to me. I want to be able to help her when we have another one."

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger! Wait until the current one has grown in its teeth before considering that."

"You got a point. But, I still can't wait."

"I think it'll be worth it."

"Well, see ya, Sai."

"Yeah! See ya!" I continued to exit the city. I went through the mountain pass and into the small village.

"Hey, everyone, Sai's here!"

"Sai's here?"

"He's here!"

Everyone came to my side. "Easy there! I was only gone for a couple of days. How is everyone?"

"We're great! Abani just had twins!" someone said.

"No way! Can I see them?"

They lead me to the hut where Abani was. I went in. "Hey. How are these little ones doing?"

"Just fine. You came just in time. Prince Sai, meet your cousins, Cadbury and Maril."

"Aww. They're so cute. So, why name them that?"

"Cadbury was my and Kalulu's father. Maril was an oracle generations before us."

"Huh. Well, if there's anything I can do, just send me a spirit message. I'll come right away, day or night."

"Thank you, Sai. You're a good boy and a great nephew."

"No problem. I better be heading back. They're waiting." I hugged her and exited the hut. "Okay, guys. Who needs help with their deck?"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Me, me, me!"

I intervened: "Okay. one at a time. Let's see what the damage is."

Everyone gave me their decks.

"Hmm... This one looks good. But, I'd put in some draw triggers for consistent hand size. Maybe a **Silver Fang Witch** or two. This one could use some critical triggers for added beatdown effect... Who ever made this next one knows their stuff. Good job."

"Thanks, Sai!" everyone exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Now, who wants to fight?"

"Ooh! Me!"

"No, me!"

"Fight me! I'm the only one that hasn't yet!"

Then, I said: "Alrighty, let's get to it."

_**A Few Cardfights Later**_

I was on my way back when they yelled: "Bye, Sai!"

"See you guys later!" I ran back at full speed. I was just at the entrance when a whip cracked. "What the hell?!"

"Sai Yamato!" The whip went back to a guy with short, blond hair,, wearing a sleeveless vest and shirt. They were black and gray. "I finally found you!"

"Um... Do I know you?"

"Ha! You probably don't recognize me since my only target was that old teammate of yours."

"Old teammate?... Oh! Shiro! You must be that Voltedge guy."

"Yep. Surge Voltedge! And I challenge you!" He held out his deck.

"Aww! Do I have to? I was just heading back..."

"You're no rabbit! You're a chicken! Bock bock bock!"

I started to get mad. "Grr! Alright, then! You wanna fight, I'll give you a massacre! **Bunny Bazooka**, activate!" I slammed it in the ground

LET'S STAND UP.

I set my starter and drew my hand. Then, I placed my deck on the holo mat.

"**Electro Whip**, activate!" The whip encircled in midair

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

He set his starter and drew his hand. "Alright, Other White Meat, you ready?"

"Whenever you are!"

We both than exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Holy Squire, Enide**!"

"**Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid**!"

_So, he uses Narukami just like Shiro..._

"I'll take the first turn! I draw! Then, I ride **Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki**! Then, I'll move **Dracokid **back and end my turn!"

"Draw." It was **Kahedin**. The other cards in my hand were **Viviane**, **Gareth**, **Lop Ear Shooter**, **Nimue**, and **Gancelot**. "I'll ride **Gareth**. Then, I'll move **Enide **back and call **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue**. She'll attack first (7000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Tokou**.

"Next is **Gareth**, supported by **Enide **(8000+4000)."

"I'm not gonna guard!"

"Drive Check." It was **Silver Fang Witch**.

His damage check was **Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw. Riding **Zuitan** and calling **Spark Rain **and **Demolition Dragon**! **Demolition** comes chargin' in, along with his skill (10000)!"

"I don't guard. Checking the damage." It was **Speeder Hound**. "Draw trigger. Giving the boost to **Gareth **(8000+5000) and I draw." It was **Halo Shield, Mark**.

"Next is **Zuitan**, supported by **Dracokid **(9000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check." It was **Poisonous Snake Eradicator, Seiobo**. "I'll heal one and give the 5000 to **Spark Rain** (9000+5000)!"

"Damage check." It was **Pellinore**.

"**Spark Rain**'s coming in next (17000)!"

"I don't think so! **Kahedin** guards that (13000+5000)!"

"Guess I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Flash Edge Valkyrie**. "I'll ride **Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**. Then, I'll call **Lop Ear Shooter **and **Flash Edge**. **Lop Ear **will attack first (9000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Vowing Sword Dragon**.

"Now, for **Viviane** to give us a tune (9000+4000)!"

"This concert's going to come up short! I guard with **Spy Eye Wyvern **(9000+10000)!"

"Checking for a trigger." It was **Silent Punisher**. "**Flash Edge** gets all the effects and attacks (13000+7000)!"

"No guard." Both of his damage checks were **Eradicator Guld **and **Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-ou**. _Heheheh... Show time!..._

"I'll end my turn." _Hopefully, I can finish him off before he pulls off something big._

"Stand and draw. I ride **Vowing Sword Dragon**! Then, I'll call **Shuki **and **Cho-ou**! His skill, moving **Demolition Dragon** to the soul and retire **Lop Ear Shooter**!"

"Grr..." _It couldn't get any worse._

"And it gets better! I activate **Dracokid**'s skill, moving him to the soul for a superior ride!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mighty warrior of thunder and lightning, cut my enemies down with your almighty blade! I ride **Eradicator, Sweep Commando Dragon**!"

The dragon had appeared and zapped **Flash Edge **off the field.

"That was the Break Ride skill. Also, 10000 is added (11000+10000)! And since a rear-guard was retired by an effect, **Shuki **gets 3000 Power (7000+3000)! I'll move **Cho-ou **up. Let's go, **Spark Rain** (12000+10000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Gancelot**.

"Next is my vanguard (21000)!"

"I'll nullify it with **Mark**!" I discarded **Silver Fang **for the effect."

"Hmph. Like that'll help. Twin Drive." The first card was . The second was **Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle**. "All effects to **Cho-ou**." The next one was **Pollux**. "All effects to **Cho-ou**. He's coming in (19000)!"

"I don't guard!" _Damn, he's put me in a real tight spot. _"Damage check." The first was **Speeder Hound**. "I draw." It was **Pellinore**. The next check was **Mark** and the third... "**Elixir Sommelier**! I heal one damage."

"Huh. You're actually not that bad. You've got one hell of a poker face."

"You're not that bad yourself."

"I'll end my turn. Let's see if you can make a comeback."

"Stand and draw." It was **Viviane** As the moon rises in the sky, a shadow appears that sends a chill to the enemy's spine! That shadow is my avatar! Let's go, **Pellinore**!"

The knight appeared from the air and landed.

"Then, I'll call **Gancelot**, **Viviane**, and **Silent Punisher**. **Gancelot **attacks, with **Punisher**'s support (11000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Spark Rain**.

"Now, for **Pellinore**, supported by **Enide**! Time for **Pellinore**'s Limit Break! Sending **Gancelot **and **Silent Punisher **to the bottom of the deck, giving him and **Enide **5000 Power (15000+9000)!"

"Ha! That's nothing! I guard with **Seiobo**, **Pollux**, and **Yellow Gem Carbuncle **(11000+30000)!"

"Twin Drive! Let's go!" The first card was **Dantegal**. "All the effects to **Viviane **(9000+5000)! Now, for the second check!" It was **Dantegal **again. "Again, the effects go to **Viviane **(14000+5000)! Now, she'll attack, with some help from **Nimue**! This is a duet for disaster (19000+7000)!"

"Um... uh... CRAP!" _I can't guard. _"Damage check..." _Come on heal trigger... _The first card was **Commando Sweep**. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Aw... Tough luck. **Bunny Bazooka**, deactivate. And go straight to Miscellaneous Functions."

MISCELLANEOUS FUNCTIONS, SET.

"Any last words before I make you go blast off?"

"Um...uh... Look! It's Misaki Tokura!"

"Where?" I turned around. "Wait a minute! How dare you trick me!" I shot at him as he ran off.

He flew in the air. "Out of all the references, it had to be Team Rocket!" he said as he got higher in the sky.

"Don't mess with a bunny, jerk!" I went on my way back to the Foundation. My team was waiting at the entrance. "Um... Hi."

They all looked angry. But, the chick with red hair, wearing lion skin, Nemea, always looks like that.

Lupa asked: "Where were you?"

"I was visiting my aunt. Her babies are so cute. And there was this jerk-."

"She had them already?" Kazu asked.

"Just today." I answered.

A guy in a bird feather pelt said: "Enough with the sidetracking. Geez, I don't see how you're the Legendary White Rabbit."

I reminded: "Umm, probably because my avatar is **Pellinore**, the symbol of the royal line. Ever think of that, Shu?"

"At least he's back to being smartass." A small boy in a bear skin coat and Russian hat said.

"Its great to have you here, Gregor." I exclaimed.

"I told penpal I'd come to be on team. So, I come. Besides, it not truly team of tribal leaders without Gregor, leader of Violet Mammoths."

"Okay, rollcall time! I'm here, obviously. Lupa, Co-Captain?"

"Here."

"Raiden?"

"Here."

"Shu?"

"Here."

"Nemea?"

"Over here, Carrot Breath."

"Gregor?"

"Here."

"And finally, our coach, Kazu?"

"Here, Boy!"

"Alright! Team Hookfang is assembled! And we're going to dominate the League!"

Everyone then exclaimed: "Yeah!"

"We've still got a week to decide who goes. Remember, they have to at least have 700 Points."

"Well, I shouldn't have problem with that." Gregor said.

"That's right. You got 700 in only 2 weeks." I mentioned.

"If you aim high, points not so hard to obtain. Besides, I don't like wasting time. It's philosophy I am most proud of."

"We get it, Shortstack. You're a genius."

"You got something to say to me, Little Cub?"

"Bring it, Midget! I got two friends of mine I want you to meet, Righty and Lefty!"

"Hi, Righty and Lefty! Say hello to foot kicking ass of arrogant lioness!"

"That's it!" You're cardfighters! Settle it the right way! Or you'll meet my missiles!" I demanded.

They saluted. "Yes, Fearless Leader!" they ran back in the building.

"You're going down!" Nemea exclaimed.

"Bring on!" Gregor shouted.

"I got to practice too, so..." Raiden went in too.

"I'm going to take a walk. Bye." Shu left.

"...Sai, this team is a mess." Lupa said.

"At least he can keep it under control." Kazu added.

"I wish I didn't have to pull out the big guns to do it though."

"Whatever works. Besides, everyone's excited nonetheless. You'll make a great chieftain." He went in the building.

"I'll have to agree with him. You've proven you can lead us... Granted your methods are a bit... scary... But, it's obvious you can lead us to the top. And I believe you can even bring the tribes back to their former glory." She went in.

I pinched in between my brows. I sighed. "What am I gonna do with them?... Nemea and Gregor are at each others' necks, Shu is annoying, and Raiden is baby crazy! Thank Garmore I have **Kazu **and **Lupa **to back me up..." I went in.

Mason was at the entrance. "Hey, Sai! How are ya?"

"Okay, I guess. My aunt finally had her kids today."

"Kids? Plural?"

"Yep. Twins. Cadbury and Maril."

"Cool names. Can't wait to see them. How does it feel to have cousins?"

"Knowing I have more family is awesome! I'll visit them every chance I get."

"Well, I'm happy for ya, dude. Be sure to tell me when you're going. I want to see those little tikes."

"I will. See ya." I went to the elevator.

_**Leaderboard Room **_

Lupa ran up to me. "Sai, you're just in time! They're starting!" she dragged me to the monitor for Arena F.

"Huh. Who knew they'd actually listen?"

"I guess they really want to make something of themselves." Kazu said.

"If you're going to play in the New World League, you have to. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Hey, Sai, can I fight you?" Lupa asked.

"Sure. It's been a while since we've played each other. Plus, I wanna see if you've got the hang of those **Jewel Knights **of yours, given our affinity to Royal Paladin and all."

"Come on then!" She ran to the sign-up booth.

"I'm coming. Slow down." _Keeping them under control's going to be nerve-racking. But, it's all worth it to give them the experience of the outside world._

Well, that's two teams down! Who's next? Find out in the next chapter! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Team of Hard Knocks**

"Damn it! I just can't get a break! None of the noobs are any good!"

"Cheer up, Boss. We'll find you some decent noobs. Then, we can recommend them to play in the League for the CC Crushers." Ron said.

"Argh! Plus, that chain of attacks on the HFH and the Foundation are sky high since last week! Did you know the guys that have been doin' it have been takin' avatars away? GRR! It infuriates me that we can't help at all! Especially since Katherine is out on missions all the time! ...At least her vacation's comin' soon..."

"Yeah! It's boring without her around!" Mike mentioned.

"...Katherine's fun..." Brock said.

"And she's the best player we've got other than you, Boss." Ron noted.

"...She's blown me off three times this week all because of Slick... I hope she'll be okay..."

"Katherine... tough... She'll come back..." Brock said.

"Thanks... Alright! Enough of my moping! Let's head to the coffee shop!"

"Wooh!" They all exclaimed.

_**Jersey Cafe**_

Debby greeted us: "Hey, guys! Is Kathy coming today?"

"Sadly, no. She's still working."

"Slick's really keeping her busy, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's a mess."

"Take a seat. I'll get to you in a minute."

"Thanks." We took some seats in our usual spot, the booth next to the entrance.

A little girl with blond hair and a giant sword stared at us from the window.

"Um... okay, that's wierd!" Mike said.

"Go home, kid!" Ron ordered.

She walked off.

"What was that about?" Debby asked.

"Nothing. She was just loitering." I answered.

"Well, anyway, what would you guys like?"

"Just our usuals will be fine." I said.

"You too, Brock?"

He nodded.

"I'll be back in a sec. In the mean time, I'll switch the TV to the Vanguard Channel. There's suppose to be news on the League Tournament in New York."

"Thanks."

She took out a remote and switched the channel.

"In other news, the New World League will start in New York. This match will be observed by the Holtzworth Foundation. It's also been confirmed that new recruits from the Foundation shall be participating as representatives of its best teams, Eternal Dreamers, Hookfang, and CC Crushers. one of the sponsors for the event, the Bloodlet Cooperation will also have a team competing, ADT. We'll keep you posted on the latest events and coverage."

"ADT? What does that stand for, Boss?" Ron asked.

"How am I suppose to know?"

Debby came back with our orders. "Here you go. Your bill is right here when you're ready."

"Thanks."

"Anything for Kathy's friends." She back to the counter.

"So, Boss, have their been any good noobs?" Mike asked.

"To be frank with you guys, not much of them match the criteria."

"So, which ones do?" Ron asked.

"Fighters have already been chosen by Hookfang. All the rest that are wanting to participate want to be recommended for Eternal Dreamers."

"So, you, Brock and Katherine have to fight by your lonesome?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it's going to be hard to find fighters we need."

"I wish we could help, Boss." Mike said.

"We've still got a week. It'll be fine."

_**On The Way Back**_

The little girl from before put the tip of her sword next to my face and said: "Give me **Dudley Emperor**."

I moved it away from my face. "Um, Kid, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to take your avatar. Now, give me **Dudley Emperor**!" She thrust her sword, nicking my hair.

"You... did not... just do that. Mess with the do, you get my fist! You want **Dudley Emperor**, you gotta earn him!" I took out my deck.

"Okay! I wanted to do it the hard way anyway. Now, if I win, I'll have an excuse to cut you." She took out her deck.

"This is my PFS, **Perfect Spiral**!" I took out a football, lined with spikes in the very middle.

"This blade right here's mine! **Great Cleaver**!"

We both then exclaimed: "Activate!"

Her sword's blade split down the middle and a holo mat appeared on top of it.

LET'S STAND UP.

I threw the ball in the air and it split in three. The spiked part was in the middle, acting as a projector to show the mat.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our hands. Mine had **Wonder Boy**, **Spike Bouncer**, 2 **Bad End Dragger**, and **Cheer Girl, Tiara**. "Time to send you back to preschool, you brat! Stand Up and Fight, My Vanguard! **Baby Face, Isaac**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **First Aid Celestial, Penuel** will mess you up!"

"Taking the first turn! I draw." It was **Reckless Express**. "I ride **Wonder Boy**. Then, I'll move **Isaac **back and end my turn."

"Draw! I ride **Order Celestial, Yeqon**! Then, I'll move **Penuel **back and call **Marking Celestial, Arabhaki**! She'll attack first! With her skill, she gets 3000 Power when my vanguard is a **Celestial** (10000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Cheer Girl, Marilyn**.

"Now, my vanguard attacks, with support from **Penuel **(7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It was **Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza**. "All effects go to **Yeqon**!"

My damage checks were **Charging Bill Collector** and **Tiara**. "I'll heal one damage."

"Aww!... I end my turn." She rasped.

"Draw." It was **Brakki**. "Now, I ride **Spike Bouncer**. Then, I'll call **Brakki** and **Reckless Express**. He'll support **Brakki **for an attack on your vanguard (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Candle Celestial, Sariel**.

"**Spike Bouncer **gets 3000 since that attack hit. Now, he attacks, supported by **Isaac **(11000+4000)!"

"**Shamihaza **and **Tamiel **will stop that (7000+20000)!"

"Drive Check. It was **Kungfu Kicker**. "All effects to **Brakki** (9000+5000)! Let's go (14000)!"

"I don't guard!" It was **Essence Celestial, Becca**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw! I ride **Becca**. Then, I'll call **Sariel**! Her Counter Blast allows me to look for **Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel** and send her to the damage zone, replacing **Becca**! Then, I'll move **Arabhaki **back and call **Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel **and **Underlay Celestial, Hesediel**! **Hesediel **gets 3000 Power when **Zerachiel**'s in the damage zone (6000+3000)! She'll boost **Sariel **for an attack on your vanguard (8000+9000)!"

"**Kungfu Kicker**'s gonna guard (8000+10000)!"

"Now, for my vanguard to attack, with added support from **Penuel **(10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive Check!" It was **Zerachiel**.

My damage check was **Dudley Emperor**.

"Now, **Raguel**, supported by **Arabhaki**, along with her skill (12000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Dudley Phantom**.

"I end my turn."

_4 damage, huh?... Who is this girl? _"Stand and draw!" It was **Charging Bill Collector**. "I ride **Bad End Dragger**. Then, I'll call **Bill Collector**. **Brakki**'sgonna attack with support from **Reckless Express **(9000+7000)!"

"**Sariel **and **Raguel **will intercept (10000+10000)!"

"Then, my vanguard oughta turn the tide (11000+4000) (15000+2000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Checking the Twin Drive." The first card was **Wonder Boy**. The second one was **Silence Joker**. "The critical's going to **Dragger** and the 5000 to **Bill Collector **(8000+5000)."

Both of her damage checks were **Adamantine Celestial, Aniel** and **Celestial, Landing Pegasus**. "I'll give the 5000 to **Becca **(10000+5000) and draw."

"**Isaac**'s skill, sending him to the soul after a successful attack from a Limit Break Spike Brothers unit. Then, I draw." It was **Marilyn**. "Now, **Bill Collector**'s comin' at ya (13000+3000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Healing Celestial, Ramiel**. "I'll recover one damage."

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw... A heart that lives for her comrades! Fighting to be their sword, as well as their shield! That is avatar! Ride, **Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel**!"

_So, this is her ace._

"Now, I call **Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel** and **Becca**. Using **Zerachiel**'s Especial Counter Blast, giving her 5000 Power (11000+5000)! I'll do it again (16000+5000)! And for her Limit Break, all **Celestial **units get 3000 during my turn (11000+3000) (9000+3000) (21000+3000) (5000+3000) (10000+3000) (7000+3000)!"

_Even without pulling off a Break Ride, she's gotten all her units to very high numbers. It's all gonna come down to who can overpower who._

"**Becca **will attack, with support from **Arabhaki **(13000+10000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Bad End Dragger**.

"Now, for my vanguard! Let's go (24000+10000)!"

"I won't let that hit! **Marilyn**'s gonna lend me a hand!"

She showed up on the field and cheered: "~Go, Spike Brothers! Let's go!~"

I discarded **Wonder Boy **for the effect.

"I still have the Twin Drive!" The first card was **Yeqon**. The second card was **Arabhaki**. "Aww! That's not fair! I've still got **Ramiel** to mess you up (14000+12000)!"

"26000. Not bad. But, not good enough. **Silence Joker **and **Tiara **will guard that (11000+20000)!"

"GRR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!...I end my turn, you meanie!"

"This coming from the brat with a giant meat cleaver! I stand and draw!" It was **Reckless Express**. "This game's gonna end in a beatdown! Break Ride!" I slammed the card in the vanguard circle. "Let's go, **Bad End Dragger**!"

"But, I wanted to take **Dudley Emperor**! No fair! Now, he's gonna be mad at me..."

"...**Dragger **gets 10000 Power (11000+10000)! And when a Spike Brothers rear-guard attacks, it gets 10000 Power and goes to the bottom of the deck! I call **Reckless Express**! **Bill Collector**, charge (8000+3000)(11000+10000)!"

"*sniff* *sniff* Meanie! **Arabhaki **and **Yeqon **guard, with an intercept from **Becca **(11000+15000)!"

"**Bill Collector **returns! Having **Dragger **attack, with support from **Express **(21000+7000)(28000+2000)!"

"Uwaah! You're no fun!"

_Man, this kid's annoying. _"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Dudley Emperor**. "Now, the second!" It was **Sonic Breaker**." The 5000 to **Brakki**! And the critical-"

**Dragger **tackled **Zerachiel**.

Her damage check was **Zerachiel**. "I'll remember this, Danderhead! Deactivate!" The sword went back to normal and she began to run. "ADT will beat you, CC Crushers! I, Olivia Stronghold, will make sure of that!"

Mike then said: "Um... Boss-"

"I heard her too... ADT..."

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"We're gonna find out. Come on. We're heading back to the Foundation. I'm gonna have a little talk with Trevor.

_**Main Office**_

"Okay, Trevor, what's the deal with these ADT freaks taking fighters' avatars?!"

He then asked: "Ah. You found out, have you?" Well, our sources told us they're the ones committing the attacks on HFH agents and Foundation fighters. Why they do it is a mystery. But, every victim had their avatar taken away from them. All that's left of them is a blank card..."

"How are they taking them?"

"The Bloodlet Cooperation has apparently given them something that allows them to do so. It's a software program put in their PFS so when they win, the loser's avatar is absorbed while it is beginning to disintegrate. We're working on a kill code to put in all the PFS systems of the HFH and the Foundation. But it's going to be a while for the prototype to be put in testing."

"How long?"

"...4 months..."

"We don't have that kind of time, Trevor! If you haven't noticed, James is in the Medical floor getting his stitches renewed and my girlfriend hasn't yet come back from her mission!"

"I'm just as worried as you are, you idiot! But, these things take time! And I can't just ask Slick to fly Katherine back here because her lovesick, quarterback boyfriend is worried she's going to get hurt doing her job!"

"..."

"I'm sorry, Jerry. Just...Just try to wait a little longer. Please. I can't have one of my best fighters going out there making half-assed decisions. All I'm asking is you give time."

"...Alright. But, you gotta promise me something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You keep me posted on the kill code. And when the prototype is done, I get to test it."

"Of course."

"Thanks, man. I owe ya."

"Think nothing of it."

Me and the stooges went to the elevator.

"So, Boss, what are you going to do about the League?" Ron asked.

"We're still going to fight. We're just going to be more careful about who our opponents are."

"How's that going to work? An ADT member looks just like any other cardfighter."

"If they know what our avatar is, we vamoose! Anything else?"

"Yes. What's in the Court tonight?" Mike asked.

"Good question... Last I heard, it's going to be gumbo."

Brock's stomach growled.

"Oh god! Get us to the food court now or Brock's gonna eat us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm pressing the button!"

We're going before Brock starts seeing Mike as a chicken leg! See ya in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Raptor Rampage!**

Toby here! Almost there! Just another 100 Points and I qualify! Let's see if I have what it takes!

"**Alfred**, attack! Let's go!"

My opponent then countered. "Guard!"

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Blaster Blade** **Liberator**. The second card was **Liberator of Hope, Epona**. "All effects are going to **Blaster Blade**! Let's go!"

"Damn! I don't guard..."

**Blaster Blade **slashed **Mr. Invincible**.

The monitor then showed I was the winner and I got 49 Points. My opponent got 27.

_**Leaderboard Room**_

Tyrell was waiting at the door. "Way to go, dude!"

"Just 51 points and I'm going to New York!" We high-fived.

Sophie ran to us. "Hi! Did you win?"

"Yep!"

"So, you only need a handfull to get in?"

"Yep. Just one more fight and I'll get in. Who haven't I fought yet?"

Tyrell then said: "Let's check."

We went to the signup booth.

"Hey, Andrew. Who's left for Toby to face?"

Andrew then said: "Hm... Let's see." He took out an electronic notepad. "According to this, Toby has yet to face... Um... Wow! He's finally qualified to face are in Arena E's top 50! Just fighting one of these guys guarantees you high points!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. In fact, might I reccomend one of _my _best?"

"You have a team, Andrew?"

Tyrell then explained: "He's the Captain of Team Awesome, one of Capital City's veteran teams."

"That's right." Andrew said.

"Cool. So, who do you think I should fight?"

"I would suggest fighting Terry. He's one of my best."

"Sign me up, then!"

"You got it. Just give me a while to set it up."

"Sure."

_**During the wait**_

"So, Tyrell, what can I expect from a Team Awesome player?"

"They use Tachikaze. It's a powerful clan that not many players can master. And its tactics are very brutal. When used right, it's practically unbeatable."

Sophie then said: "Yeah! My daddy played against someone with them once! He barely made it out with only five damage! I couldn't beliee how powerful they were!"

"I'm starting to think my chances of winning are pretty much zero."

Claire appeared behind me. "You really need to work on that self-confidence of yours, Mr. Gentleman."

I jumped. "Geez! Try warning me when you do that!"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see the look on your face! It was worth it too!" She kept laughing. "But, seriously, just relax. You only need to fight at your best. That's all anyone can expect. Besides, you're only one match away from getting into the New World League."

"...I guess you have a point. Is there anything you're not right about?"

"Well, at first, I thought you were going to be like any other skateboarder, always yelling and being rude. Turns out you're pretty sweet."

I blushed.

Andrew came back. "Okay, Toby. Terry is waiting on you in Arena E."

"Thanks, Andrew."

I headed for the door marked E.

"Well, hopefullly, I'll get the points I need."

"Andrew said that even if you lose, you'll rack up high numbers. Just try your best." Tyrell said.

Sophie then exclaimed: "Go get 'em, Toby!"

I took a deep breath and went through the door.

A guy with black hair, wearing a black headband and vest was waiting. "Ah. You must be Toby. Congrats on getting this far."

"Thanks. But, to be honest, I couldn't have done this without Tyrell or Sophie. They're the only reason I'm here."

"Regardless of who helped you get here, you're here. Since this match pratically gave you a one way ticket to New York. Let's try to have fun. Ain't that right, **Chibi Rex**?"

A robotic dinosaur in the shape of a tyrannosaurus came in. "RAWR!"

"Cool! Just like **Chibi Tigre**! A companion type!"

"Yep. This guy's been through all my fights here. He's my friend. _I _wouldn't be here if not for _him_. You ready?"

I took out my board. "More than you know!"

"Then, let's begin! **Chibi Rex**, activate!"

It's tail perked up.

LET'S STAND UP.

"**Blaster Board**, activate!"

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starters and drew our hands. Mine had **Phallon**, **Alfred**, **Josephus**, **Escrad**, and **Gallatin**.

"Alright! Stand Up, Vanguard! **Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier**!"

"**Wingal Liberator**!"

"I'll take the first turn! Draw. Then, I'll ride **Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant**! Then, with **Raptor Soldier**'s skill, I look at the top seven cards for **Raptor Colonel** or **Raptor Captain**, reveal it and add it to my hand!" He found a **Raptor Captain**. "When **Raptor Soldier **in the soul, **Raptor Sergeant **gets 1000 Power (7000+1000). That's my turn."

"Draw." It was **Pomergal**. "I'm gonna ride **Josephus**! Then, I'll move **Wingal **back and call **Pomergal**. **Josephus **attacks, boosted by **Wingal **(7000+5000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger Check." It was **Liberator, Gwydion**. "5000 to **Pomergal **(7000+5000) and I draw." It was **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**.

His damage check was **Sonic Noa**.

"Now, for **Pomergal** (12000)!"

"**Matriarch's Bombardment Beast **will guard (8000+10000)!"

"I'll end my turn there."

"Draw... Time to show you what the Tachikaze can do. I ride **Raptor Captain**. With **Sergeant**'s skill, if I have **Raptor Soldier **in the soul, I get to call a **Sergeant **from my deck! Get on out here, maggot! Then, I call **Megarex**, **Beamptero**, **Pachyphalos**, and **Sonic Noa**!"

"You're going to risk your defense foe an early offense?"

"A squadron must make sacrifices in order to achieve victory. A little lesson you're about to learn the hard way. **Megarex **is charging in, with support from **Beamptera** (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check was **Gancelot**.

"Now, the **Captain**'s comin' in, with some backup from my **Sergeant**! Thanks to his skill, he gets 1000 Power when **Sergeant **is in the soul (9000+1000)(10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check." It was **Slashptero**.

My damage check was **Josephus**.

"**Noa **will support **Pachyphalos** for a final attack this turn (8000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." _I need to keep hand advantage against him. _It was **Elixir Liberator**. "I'll give 5000 to **Josephus **and recover one damage."

"I'll end my turn there."

"Stand and draw." It was **Liberator Marron**. "I ride **Liberator of Silence, Gallatin**. Then, I move **Pomergal **back and call **Phallon**, **Marron **and **Escrad**. He'll attack with support from **Pomergal** (9000+7000)."

"I don't guard." His damage check was **Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus**. "I'll give the power bonus from the heal trigger (10000+5000). Too bad I can't heal."

"Better hope for a second one! **Gallatin**, supported by **Wingal**, is charging in (10000+5000)!"

"**Megarex **will intercept (15000+5000)!"

_Gonna need a trigger._ "Drive Check." It was **Liberator Mark**. "I can still have **Phallon **attack (9000+3000)! Let's not forget about **Marron **(12000+7000)!"

He sighed. "I'll let that one pass." It was **Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Raptor Colonel**. With his skill, I call **Raptor Captain **from the deck and have it attack with **Beamptero**'s support (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Liberator Alfred**.

"Now, **Colonel **will attack, with **Sergeant**'s support (10000+1000)(11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." _Even if he gets a trigger, I'll survive with this hand. _

"Twin Drive. First Check." It was **Noa**. "Now the second" It was **Bombardment Beast**. "A stand trigger! All effects to the **Captain** (9000+5000).

My damage check was **Blaster Blade Liberator**.

"He'll attack next (14000)!"

"**Gwydion **guards (10000+5000)!"

"**Pachyphalos**, with **Noa**'s support is comin' at ya (8000+8000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Gwydion Liberator**. "Draw." It was **Liberator Marron**.

"I'll end my turn. Let's see if you can finish this." He smiled.

_He's right. There's no way I can finish this without a trigger or two... But I'm not giving up! _"Let's stand and draw!" It was **Liberator Gancelot**. "Enter the fray! The king of the United Sanctuary is coming in! Let's go, **Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**!"

A cloud of smoke appeared on the field and was cut through by his sword.

"Now, in place of **Escrad **and **Wingal**, I call **Gancelot **and** Flare Mane Stallion**. With **Alfred**'s Limit Break, he gets 2000 Power for every **Liberator** I have in rear-guard (11000+10000). I'm going to kick things off with the king, supported by his steed (21000+6000)! Let's not forget about **Stallion**'s Soul Blast (27000+5000)!"

"Now _that_ is an attack! But, **Archbird **is going to guard it!" He discarded **Noa **for the effect.

"Twin Drive!" _Come on... _The first card was **Gallatin**. The second one was **Gancelot**. _That's bad._

"Tough luck, kiddo."

"I can still hit you with **Gancelot** (11000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Raptor Colonel**.

"Now, **Phallon**, **Marron**, let's go (9000+3000)(12000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Bombardment Beast **(11000+10000)!"

"I... end my turn..." _I could only deal one damage... So,... this is the level of play I can expect in the New World League... No... It'll be greater... I can't wait!_

"Stand and draw. **Slashptero **attacks, with **Beamptero**'s support (9000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Marron **and intercept with **Phallon** (11000+10000)!"

"Don't expect this attack to be any better! Let's go, **Raptor Colonel** (11000+7000)! The dye has been cast! Unleash your true power with the sacrifice of your allies! LIMIT BREAK!"

"Limit Break?!"

"That's right! With the cost of a Counter Blast and two of my Tachikaze rear-guard, I get to give **Raptor Colonel **a Power boost equal to the discarded units' amount! That's a total of 16000 (18000+16000)! I told you that sacrifices are needed to achieve victory! But, remember not to let those sacrifices happen in vain! Both **Slashptero **and **Beamptero**'s effects allow a 3000 Power boost to any Tachikaze I have on the field! The bonuses go to **Pachyphalos**, a grand total of 14000 (8000+6000)!"

_Awesome... He gave his vanguard AND rear-guard a big bonus. No wonder he's a veteran..._

"You gonna guard or what?"

"Huh? Oh! I nullify!" I slammed **Mark **in the guardian circle and discarded **Gancelot **for the effect.

"Twin Drive." The first card was **Raptor Captain**. The second card was **Black Cannon Tiger**. "All effects to **Pachyphalos **(14000+5000)(1+1). Now, he'll finish this, with **Noa**'s support (19000+8000)!"

"I don't guard!"

**Pachyphalos **aimed its cannons at **Alfred** and fired. Once the blast hit him, he began to decintegrate.

My damage check was **Blaster Blade Liberator**. "I lost..."

"Hey, kid! Look up!" Terry told me.

I looked at the monitor and couldn't believe my eyes. I got 80 Points and he got 50. "I... I finally did it... I REACHED 70 POINTS! WOOH!" I jumped, arms extended.

"Nice job, Toby. You did great." He clapped.

**Chibi Rex **roared.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you! I may havve lost. But, now, I can be recommended to Eternal Dreamers! WOOH!" I exited the arena. "Guys, I did it!"

"Way to go, Man!" Tyrell high-fived me.

"Yay! Now, we can go to New York!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Way to go, Skater Boy." Claire said.

"Thanks. I still can't believe I did it. It's unbelievebale. Can someone pinch me?"

"I'll do you one better! **Chibi Tigre**! Pounce!"

"Huh?" Before I knew it, her PFS jumped on me. "Okay... I'm not dreaming... I can't feel my ribs..." I grunted.

They all laughed.

"You're not... funny."

_**The Next Day**_

I was in the Leaderboard room, waiting for the announcement, along with everyone else.

Charley finally appeared on screen. "The recommendations have been made. Here are our lucky fighters. For Hookfang, we have Nemea, Shu, and Gregor. For CC Crushers, we have Sophie Johnson, Ron Rikki and Mike Haunter. And finally, for Eternal Dreamers, we have Tyrell Voltedge, Claire Greyson, and..."

_Please, please, please! Say my name! _

"What a surprise! We got us a newcomer fighting! The final recommended fighter for Eternal Dreamers is... Toby Rampart!"

"No way! Yes! I made it! I can fight with Eternal Dreamers!"

Claire then said: "Looks like we're going to be teammates. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah! This is going to be sweet! Do you high-five?"

"I'll make an exception." She high-fived me.

Tyrell and Sophie ran by. He then said: "Toby, we did it!"

"I know, dude!"

Sophie replied: "It's too bad I can't be on the same team with you guys. But, at least we all made it. Right, **Chibi**?"

It roared.

Charley continued: "The New York Division will begin tomorrow. All of the recommended fighters must get ready ASAP. Your team's personal jets will be parked at the airport. Remember to bring your PFS. You cannot get on the plane without it. You also can't _compete_ without it."

"What idiot would forget their PFS before the start of the biggest competitions in the Americas?" Tyrell asked in a sour tone.

"Beats me."

Well, guys. The New World League shall be starting tomorrow. The story continues! So, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**New York, Here We Come!**

**The New World League Begins!**

Mom woke me up. "Come on, Toby! You're going to miss your flight!"

"Zzzzzz... 5 more minutes..."

Someone knocked on the door. It was Shiro. "Hey! The kid ready yet?!

"Just a minute! "Honey, please get up."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "What is it, Mom?"

"You're going to New York today, remember?"

"Oh! Sorry! Guess I overslept. I'll get ready."

_**Main Office (Mason)**_

"You want us to sit out until the final rounds?" I asked.

"Yes. We have to see how far Toby and the other recruits can go on their own."

"That _does _make sense. But what if those ADT punks try something?"

"Then you will beat them like you did last time. We can't afford losing the chance to test the capabilities of **Component X**."

"Right." I headed to the elevator. _What is the __**Blaster Board **__capable of?And is Toby going to be able to handle it?_

_**(Toby)**_

I finally got ready. I was running to the elevator. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Sweety!"

I pressed the button marked _1_. It only took a few seconds to get to the lobby.

Claire, Tyrell, Abbey and Shiro were waiting at the entrance.

"Sorry, guys."

Shiro then said: "About time. Come on."

I asked: "Wait, where's Mason?"

"He's checking the plane." Abbey answered.

"Gus is piloting, isn't he?"

Everyone was quiet until they said: "Yes."

We exited the building to find Edwin waiting for us next to the longest limo I've ever seen. Every other team was already in the limo. "If you'll just make yourself at home, we'll be on our way shortly."

"How big could it be?" After I asked that, Edwin opened the third door. Jerry and three other guys were playing a video game on a flatscreen. Sophie was watching. "...I suppose there's also a fully stocked mini-fridge too?"

"You'd be surprised what the Holtzworths can afford, kid." Shiro said.

We got in the third door. There was a tv facing the seats in the back. There were more seats on the opposite side.

Edwin then told us: "To Capital City Airlines, we go!" He went to the driver's seat and off we were.

_**Airport (Mason)**_

It took them about half an hour to get here. I went to the lot. "You need some help?"

"Mason, we don't have that much. There's only our PFS." Abbey said.

"So, you're saying the king shouldn't help his queen?"

She giggled.

Shiro began to get irritated: "Alright, Lovebirds. Save the makeout session for the inflight movie." He got out.

Everyone else followed.

When Shiro reached the plane, he high-fived Gus, who was waiting for us. "No mishaps this time?"

"Everything should be in working order. Checking it all at least five times. No problems."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oddly enough, so do I. Which is why I packed one hundred parachutes."

"Why one hundred?"

"In case we get more recruits after this. And there might be a chance many of them won't stay on the plane."

"We can't fit a hundred people... The maximum is sixty."

"There's also the possibility that the ones I had already might be duds."

"You mean instead of just checking them you get eighty more?"

"How do you check those anyway?"

"...Good question..."

Everyone got there stuff in their seat's top compartments.

We were to sit next to our designated team members, new members with new members and veterans with veterans.

I could hear Jerry and his friends talking. "Where the hell is Katherine?"

"She'll come, Boss." Ron said.

"Yeah, just give her a minute." Mike advised.

Brock nodded.

A girl with long brown hair, wearing glasses came in. "Sorry I'm late. Took us a while to brief Slick on our last mission." She sat next to Jerry. "Are you mad?"

He grasped her hand. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Shen and Ling were in the back row, keeping a watch of everyone. It was kinda creepy.

Tyrell and Claire took their seats.

_Well, at least I got paired with familiar faces. Especially Claire..._

Tyrell then snapped his fingers in my face. "Wake up, dude."

"Huh?"

"What could be distracting you so much?"

"Nothing! I was just... tired! Yeah, I didn't get much sleep."

Claire then said: "Me neither. I was a little excited about today."

Tyrell then scratched his head. "Well, I gotta admit, I missed a couple of notes last night before bed. Everyone really got onto me for it."

On the intercom, Gus said: "This is your pilot, Gustav Griffin. We're going to begin takeoff in the next 5 minutes. Be sure to pack in your stuff and buckle up."

Everyone but us was buckling at least three seat belts.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Claire asked.

Tyrel started to fasten his seat belts. "This is going to be a bumpy ride, guys. Hurry up and strap in."

We did as he said.

The plane began to take off.

"Where's Shiro?"

Mason answered: "He's checking on Gus so we make a smooth landing."

I began to remember my first time on this plane... "Good idea."

Claire was confused. "Is there something I should know?"

"Um... Gus has a... problem..."

"Think you can tell me about this _problem_?"

Tyrell then said: "He's the Bad Luck Battler, Gustav Griffin, former leader of Team Aviation."

She then dug through her hat.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my blindfold. I'm going to try and sleep through the madness yet to come, now that I remember who's flying this thing."

"Claire made it official. We're gonna die." I said.

She laughed. "No. It doesn't take a fortuneteller to know that Gus is a terrible pilot."

Mason and Abbey then said: "No doubt."

The flight was normal for a while. Took about three and a half hours until the craziness started.

Gus asked: "Um...Yeah... Is it bad when I can see smoke coming from one of the wings?"

The plan began to dive.

Shiro, on the intercom, then yelled: "Damn it, Gus!"

Everyone began to scream, except for Mason and Abbey, who were yawning.

_HOW CAN THEY ACT SO CALM?!_

Mason then said: "No point in panicking when we'll be alright."

"Not that different from a ride at an amusement park." Abbey replied.

"EXCEPT THIS IS FIFTY THOUSAND FOOT DROP!" I yelled.

The plane continue it's nose dive. I seriously thought it was the end of my short life. Then, the plane began to straighten.

Gus then said: "I don't believe it! We're okay! And New York is just a few seconds away!"

Everyone cheered.

Mason and Abbey said: "Told ya."

_They must have had this happen before..._

We finally landed. When we got out, Tyrell began to kiss the ground. "I'll never take you for granted again."

Claire tried to hold her laughter.

Mason then said: "Alright, guys. Time to head for the stadium."

"How exactly are we going to get there?" Shu asked.

Mason pointed at the limo parked at the front of the airport.

Nemea then exclaimed: "Shotgun!"

Gregor argued: "How come you get shotgun?"

"I called it, that's how." She ran through the terminal, to the entrance. Everyone else followed.

As we got in, Shiro was yelling at Gus: "Damn it! Every time you fly, there's a problem! Can't you turn it off for one day?!"

"If I could, I wouldn't be called the Bad Luck Battler, now would I?"

"Shut up and get in. I already called someone to get here and fix it."

_**Stadium**_

A lot of people started to head in. We soon did the same. There had to be about 11 other teams.

"Ah. A standard team tourney, huh?" Shen asked.

"Yeah. They only invite the best teams of each division's region." Ling said.

_So, that's how it works?_

Everyone headed in. We went to a room marked _Locker Room_ to get ready. After that, everyone looked through their decks. Shen, Ling and Kazu stood at the door that led to the arenas.

When we were done preping our decks, we went through the doors. There was hundreds, maybe thousands of spectators. A giant monitor showed a guy with a long white beard and a guy with a visor similar to mine.

"Hello out there, Vanguard Fans! These are your commentators, Osamaru, famously known as Mister E-"

"And MC Mark!"

"We're coming to you live from Capital City, Wyoming at the famous shop that started it all, Fighter Central!"

"Today is the beginning of the biggest tournament in the history of America, New World League!"

"Every continent that was involved during the discovery and colonization of this nation will be involved in the proceeding, hence the name."

"So, fighters from North America, South America, and Europe will be participating!"

"Now, without further adoue,-"

"Give it up for one of the benefactors of the event-"

"And president of the Bloodlet Corporation,-"

They both then exclaimed: "Alexander Bloodlet!"

A guy with long, black hair, wearing an outfit that gave him a vampiric vibe, waved at the audience from a podium under the monitor. An old guy in a suit, wearing a cravat was standing towards him. "Welcome. It is an honor to be here. I know this tournament will be a most exciting experience. Especially to those who are participating. Now, why don't we get started."

Osamaru and Mark continued: "Alright! Time to tell you just what's going to happen!"

"You see, you won't exactly be playing at the arena. At least, not yet."

"That's for the final round. The battles before that will be fought throughout the city!"

_Wow. Didn't expect that._

"Once your team has been paired, it's up to you to see who will be fighting. Then, you will be be given a message on your PFS for the fight location. Transportation will be provided. Once your fight is done, don't leave the area until your next location is determined."

"Now that we got the layout covered, let's begin the pairings!"

Our team was paired with Taxi Drivers. I'm not kidding, that's their team name.

An automated message from my board said: "Your fight location is the Empire State Building."

"Cool. Where do you guys have to go?"

Claire said: "A chinese restaurant, apparently."

Tyrell answered: "A concert hall. I'm gonna rip it there." He strummed **Thunder Chord**.

"What about everyone else?"

"We're not going to fight." Mason said.

"What?"

"We're testing you, kid. We wanna see if you have what it takes." Shiro said.

_Well... I'm dead..._

"Don't worry. The first few rounds are easy. When the final round comes, you can sit out." Abbey explained.

"Then, we'll take over." Mason replied.

"Okay, that kinda makes me feel better."

"You'll do fine." Claire told me.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." She winked.

I popped my knuckles. "Let's rock it." I got on my board and glided to and through the entrance. A bus was waiting for me. "To the Empire State Building!" I went in.

_**Empire State Building**_

A guy in a moss green dress shirt was waiting for me to show up. "About time."

"Let's get this thing started! **Blaster Board**, activate!"

A mechanical mouse came out of his shirt pocket: "**Meterat**, activate!"

_**About 6 Turns Later**_

"Go, **Alfred**! Finish him off!"

**Alfred **cut down **Leo-pald**.

The guy then shouted: "Aw! Come on!"

The next location was an Art Gallery.

My opponent was from China Town Choppers. "**Claw of the Dragon**, activate!"

"Let's go, **Blaster Board**." "I ride **Blaster Blade Liberator**! Counter Blast!"

"Guarding with **Dragon Dancer Monica**!"

"Attack, **Gallatin**!"

"Go, **Amber Dragon, Eclipse**!"

"Finish him, **Alfred**!"

"D...damage check... DAMN IT!"

"Yes!"

_**Mall (Tyrell)**_

"I'll finish this with an attack from **Gauntlet Buster Dragon**!"

"I'll guard with **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**!"

"Hmph. Checking the Twin Drive. Got it! Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard! You lose!"

_**On Top Of A Mall (Claire)**_

"You're future isn't looking too good. I'll have **Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etaine **attack, with support from **Charon**. That's 21000 Power, along with my vanguard's skill. Since I got rid of one of your interceptors with **Etaine**'s Limit Break, you're short 5000 Shield to stop this."

"Damn! I don't guard! AH!"

**Etaine **zapped **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandaruba** with black lightning from her hands.

**Dauntless Drive Dragon **flew in his damage zone. "I lost..."

_**(Toby)**_

The only teams left are Eternal Dreamers, CC Crushers, Hookfang and ADT. My next opponent was, wouldn't you believe it, Sophie.

The next location was the zoo.

"Hi, Toby!"

"Hey, Sophie. You having fun?"

"Mm-hm. I've been kicking butt!"

"Same here. You ready?"

"Yep. **Chibi Tigre**, activate!"

"**Blaster Board**, activate! Stand Up, Vanguard! **Wingal Liberator**!"

"**Beast Deity, Riot Horn**!"

"Ride, **Little Liberator, Marron**!"

"Ride, **Tough Boy**! **Riot Horn **moves back, I call **Hilarity Destroyer** and have him attack (7000+5000)!"

"**Epona **guards (7000+10000)!"

"Now for my vanguard (8000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Hatred Chaos**. The second card was **Shining Lady**. "All effects to **Tough Boy** (8000+5000)!"

"Damage Check." They were **Escrad** and **Alfred**.

_**On The Last Turn**_

We were both at five damage. Two of mine were facedown. None of her's were. I had three cards in my hand, she had two. My field had **Alfred **as vanguard, two Gancelot in front, two **Marron **and **Josephus **in the back. She had **Ethics Buster **as her vanguard, with two **Golden Anglet**,and had **Riot Horn**, **Hilarity Detroyer** and **Blank Marsh **in the back.

It was her turn. "Stand and draw. Now, I Break Ride **Beast Deity, Azure Dragon** (11000+10000)! Now, I'll have **Golden Anglet **attack, with **Riot Horn**'s support (9000+5000)!"

"I guard with **Liberator Gwydion **(11000+5000)!"

"Now, for my other **Golden Anglet **to attack! And **Blank Marsh **will lend its support (9000+7000)!"

"**Strike Liberator **will stop that (11000+10000)!"

"In tht case, **Azure Dragon **will finish this, with some backup from **Hilarity Destroyer **(21000+7000)!"

_Even if I guard this, two more attacks are waiting, thanks to __**Ethics Buster**__._

"I'll take the chance! I guard with **Elixir Liberator **and **Epona** (11000+20000)!"

"Twin Drive!" The first card was **Azure Dragon**. And the second was **Hatred Chaos**. "Now for my two **Golden Anglet **to stand up (9000+3000) (9000+3000)! **Riot Horn **gets up too! Now, he'll support **Golden Anglet **for a final attack (12000+5000)!"

"I'll take that one. Just gotta hope for a heal trigger."

**Anglet **breathed a plume of fire at **Alfred**.

"Damage Check..." It was **Blaster Blade Liberator**.

"Yay! I won!"

"Good job, Sophie. That was really fun."

"Yeah! I thought you were gonna beat me last turn! You were like bam, pow! But, I was like bang, whoosh!" she said flailing her arms.

Our PFS then stated: "Please return to the stadium. The final matchup is about to be decided."

_**Stadium Arena**_

We got back to find out the last two teams were Eternal Dreamers and ADT.

"Aw! What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Tyrell destroyed me" Ron answered.

"And Claire didn't show any mercy." Mike said, slouching out of frustration.

Then, I asked: "What happened to Hookfang?"

"They did great, but couldn't win..." Ron said"

Mike asked him: "Did you see that Pierce guy finish off Nemea?"

"Oh, man! That was bad..."

Mark and Osamaru, on the monitor then said: "We'll be taking a brief intermission."

"Please choose your fighters at this time.

"The matches will start in fifteen minutes."

_**Locker Room (Mason)**_

"Okay, guys. Who's willing to sit out for this?"

Tyrell, Claire and I raised our hands.

"Alright. Then, the rest of us will take over. Sound good?"

A little girl, with long, blonde hair, carrying a giant sword came over and said: "What's wrong, Mason? You think the chumps can't handle themselves?"

Tyrell got up from the bench and said: "Watch it, you little brat!"

"Aww. Did I hit a nerve?"

I told her: "If I remember right, you lost two of your matches."

"So?"

"I only lost one and these two haven't lost even once. Who's the real chump here?"

She was getting steamed. "That's it! You, me, arena! First match! Then, when it's over, I get to turn you into minced meat!"

"Ooh! I'm shaking."

Mason then said: "Easy with the loose lips, Toby. She may be small, but she knows how to fight."

"I don't care. Sign me up for the first match. I can take this kid."

"Suit yourself."

The little girl rasped and ran back to her team. There was four guys there. One wore a pink suit, another wore a black vest and shirt. The other two were clad in armor. The one in black armor had an indifferent look. The one in red armor had a murderous grin. A girl in black, with a pony tail, was looking at us with disgust.

"So, this is ADT?"

Tyrell answered: "Yeah, They're the team the Bloodlet Corporation sponsors. They're also the ones supposedly responsible for attacks on HFH agents."

"HFH?"

Claire then said: "The Houdinis For Hire. It's an organization whose members are masters of magic and the supernatural."

"And you know this how?" Tyrell asked.

"My brother works for them. And so does that girl with CC Crushers." She pointed at Katherine.

Mason then said: "Enough idle chitchat. I have the fight order ready. Toby is first, followed by Abbey. After that will be Shiro, if needed."

"So, just in case I lose, they can help make up for it?"

"Exactly. Oh, and just so you know, there may be a chance you'll have something precious taken away from you after the fight."

"What do you mean?"

"...Let's just say you won't like it."

"O-okay."

The intercom then said: "Players, take your positions. The final round is about to begin."

What in the hell did Mason mean? How strong is this ADT? And just what do they plan to do? If you wanna find out, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Olivia Pounces!**

**The Blaster Board's True Power**

My match with that little brat was about to start.

MC Mark, on the monitor, began to say: "The first match in the final round of the Nw York Division is Olivia Stronghold of ADT versus Toby Rampart of Eternal Dreamers!"

Osamaru then added: "Fitting names for two very talented fighters!"

"Hey, Mister E, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"What does ADT stand for?"

"Well, it's definitely not that home security service."

Everyone but the ADT members laughed.

Osamaru continued: "From what I've heard, it stands for the Apostles of Despair and Turmoil."

"Scary name."

"Names aren't everything in a cardfight. All that matters is strength, strategy, and imagination!"

"Well said, Mister E! Now, why don't we get this show on the road?!"

Olivia exclaimed: "**Great Cleaver**, activate!"

"**Blaster Board**, activate!"

We both set our starting vanguards and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Liberator Marron**, **Alfred**, **Blaster Blade**, **Josephus**, and **Epona**.

We both then shouted: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**First Aid Celestial, Penuel**!"

"**Wingal Liberator**!"

"I'll take the first turn! Ride, **Underlay Celestial, Hesediel**! Then, **Penuel **moves back! That's my turn."

I drew **Gallatin**. "I ride **Josephus**! I'm moving **Wingal **back and call **Marron**! **Josephus **is attacking your vanguard (7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." It was **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**.

Her damage check was **Zerachiel**.

_Oh, great! Now, she'll be able to__ use that damn Limit Break later._ "I'll have **Marron **attack, with **Wingal **backing him up (7000+3000)(10000+5000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Raguel**.

_**Locker Room (Jerry)**_

"This is unexpected."

"What is?" Katherine asked.

"They're having a rookie fight that monster."

"Jerry, she's a little girl. How bad could she be?"

Mike then said: "She's scary!"

Ron added: "Yeah! She threatened to cut boss up."

"Brock, is that true?" she asked.

He nodded.

I continued: "I sure hope that kid knows what he's facing. Otherwise,..."

"Otherwise what, Boss?" Ron asked.

"...His avatar's going to be taken away..."

_**Arena (Toby)**_

"I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Essence Celestial, Becca**! Then, I call two **Yeqon **and **Sariel**! Using her Counter Blast, I get to send one Angel Feather from my deck to the damage zone and send a face up card from there to the drop zone." She sent **Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel** to the drop zone and got rid of **Raguel**. "Now, I'll send **Penuel **to the soul and call **Ramiel** from the damage zone."

_She called from the damage zone. That's bad._

"**Sariel **attacks, with **Yeqon**'s support (8000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Liberator Gancelot**.

"Now, my vanguard coming at ya (10000)!"

"I'll have **Epona **stop that (7000+10000)!"

"Checking the top card for a drive trigger." It was **Marking Celestial, Arahabaki**. "I'll have **Ramiel** attack, with support from my other **Yeqon** (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Alfred**.

"Over to you."

"Stand and draw." It was **Liberator Gallatin**. "I ride **Blaster Blade Li****berator**! Then, I'll use his Counter Blast! **Sariel**, time for you to go bye bye!"

**Sariel **retired.

"Now, I'll retire **Marron **andcall two **Gallatin **and a **Flare Mane Stallion**. The first **Gallatin **attacks **Ramiel **(10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." **Ramiel **retired.

"**Blaster Blade **attacks, with added support from **Flare Mane** (9000+6000)!"

"I don't guard!"

"Checking for a trigger." It was **Strike Liberator**. "Critical trigger! The 5000 Power goes to my remaining **Gallatin **(10000+5000) and my avatar's going critical (1+1)!"

**Blaster Blade **swung his sword at **Becca**, making her shriek.

Olivia's damage checks were **Adamantine Celestial, Aniel **and **Celestial, Landing Pegasus**. "I give the 5000 to **Becca** (10000+5000) and draw."

"I attack with **Gallatin **(15000)!'

"**Arahabaki **guards (15000+5000)!" _This guy's better than I thought. I might actually have fun cutting him up._

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Ride, **Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel**! Then, I call **Hesediel**! She attacks with **Yeqon**'s support! Thanks to her skill, **Hesediel **gets an additional 3000 Power during my turn (6000+3000)(9000+7000)!"

"**Strike Liberator **guards (9000+10000)!"

"**Ramiel **attacks! Since she's attacking you vanguard, she gets another 2000 Power (11000+2000)!"

_I don't want to get rid of my int__erceptors this late in the game. _"No guard!"

"Twin Drive! First Check!" It was **Healing Celestial, Ramiel**. "A heal trigger! I give the 5000 to **Hesediel **(9000+5000) and recover the facedown damage from **Penuel**'s skill! Second Check!" It was **Punishment Celes****tial, Shamihaza**.

_Two triggers?! Now she's got 20000 shield!_

"I give all effects to my vanguard (12000+5000)(1+1)

Both of my damage checks were **Escrad **and **Josephus**.

"I'll end it there."

"Stand and draw." It was **Pomergal**. "Enter the fray, leading your forces to victory! I ride **Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred**!"

A beam of light surrounded **Blaster Blade**. Then, a sword cut through it, revealing **Alfred**.

"Now, I'll use his Especial Counter Blast!" The revealed card was **Josephus**. "Perfect timing! Superior Call! Now, with **Josephus**' skill, Especial Soul Blast! Draw!" It was **Elixir Liberator**. _I may have lost a heal trigger, but I have more shield and I'll be able to use __**Alfred**__'s Limit Break again next turn. _"With support from **Flare Mane** and his Limit Break, **Alfred **comes charging in (11000+10000)(21000+6000)!"

"I'll have **Aniel **put a stop to that!" She discarded **Landing Pegasus **for the effect.

"I still have the Twin Drive!" The first card was **Liberator Mark**. The second was **Liberator Epona**. "Got a C\critical! All effects are going to **Gallatin** (10000+5000)(1+1). Now, he'll attack, with support from **Wingal **(15000+5000)!"

"**Care Celestial, Tamiel **will have to put a stop to that (11000+10000)!"

"I'll have my remaining **Gallatin **attack with support from **Josephus **(10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" Her damage check was **Becca**.

"I'll end my turn." _I just have to survive next turn..._

"Stand and draw." She looked at the card she drew and smiled. "An angel's heart that will cut through the enemy like a venomous dagger is about to enter this battlefield! Break Ride, **Zerachiel **(11000+10000)!"

A light blue aura surrounded **Ramiel**, transfoming into **Zerachiel**.

"Now, with the Break Ride's ability, I put **Aniel **in my hand and send the top card of my deck in the damage zone!" It was **Yeqon**. "Now, with **Zerachiel**'s Limit Break, every **Celestial **gets 3000 Power when another **Zerachiel **is in the damage zone (9000+3000) (7000+3000) (21000+3000) (7000+3000)! **Hesediel **attacks, with support from **Yeqon **(12000+10000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Phallon**.

"Now, **Zerachiel **is going to put an end to this (24000)!"

"**Mark **won't allow that!" I discarded **Pomergal **for the effect.

"WHAT?!"

"You obviously weren't paying attention during my Twin Drive. This was the first card that I checked. You're flawed memory just cost you the game!"

"I still have _my _Twin Drive!" The first card was **Prophecy Ramiel**. The second was **Sariel**. "No fair!... I end my turn." she said, pouting.

"Stand and draw!" It was **Liberator Gancelot**. "I call **Gancelot **in place of one of my **Gallatin** and have him attack, with support from **Wingal **(11000+5000)!"

She began to panic. "I'll guard **Shamihaza** (11000+10000)!"

"Hmph. Try this on for size! **Alfred**, with his Limit Break and **Flare Mane**'s support is coming in (11000+10000)(21000+6000)! Now, for the steed's Soul Blast (27000+5000)!"

"Ah! **A-Aniel **will guard!" She discarded **Ramiel **for the effect. _Please don't get a trigger!_

"Twin Drive. The first." It was **Alfred**. "Now, the second." It was **Liberator Gwydion**. "Got a trigger! Giving 5000 Power to **Gallatin **and draw! He'll attack, with support from **Josephus** (15000+7000)!"

"I don't believe this!"

**Gallatin **swooped in and slashed **Zerachiel**.

A card flew in Olivia's damage zone. It was **Raguel**. "No fair, no fair, no fair! WAAH!"

Mark, on the monitor, then announced: "And the first match of the final round goes to Eternal Dreamers' own Toby Rampart!"

Olivia ran back in the locker room.

Osamaru then said: "The next match is Abbey Vulcan versus Brannigan!"

_**AD**__**T Side (Surge)**_

If you haven't guessed, the guy in the red armor, with a psychotic smile is Brannigan, the dude in the black armor is Pierce, and the chick in black is Mellissa Smith.

Mellissa began: "Hah! What a joke! Sending a little girl to do a real cardfighter's job! Honestly! What's Alex thinking letting her have a PFS anyway?"

Allen then said: "That's not fair! Olivia works just as hard as any of us!"

I added: "Yeah! It ain't her fault she had an off day!"

Pierce then said: "If she lost, then it _is _her fault. There is no room on this team for weakness." He positioned his sword in my face. It was black, lined with cobalt around the blade. "If there is even a microbe of uncertainty, I will not hesitate to destroy the source. Understood?"

"Y-y-yes, Sir!"

_**ED4 Side (Toby)**_

As I was walking back, Mason said: "Hey, Toby, why don't you go explore the place while we finish this?"

"Really?"

"Sure. You've earned it."

"Sweet! Thanks, Mason!" I got on my board and rode through the locker room door. I reached the lobby to find a vending machine. "Ooh! Do they have Pepsi? I'm thirsty like a coyote in the desert! I love similes." I saw a _Pepsi _button. I got out a dollar from my pocket and inserted it in the machine. I pressed the button and out popped my drink of choice.

_**Arena (Abbey)**_

"Time to finish this with **Magatsu Storm**'s Limit Break! Let's go! Shadow Multiplication Technique!"

Three **Magatsu Storm** were staring **Armor Break Dragon **down. Then, they began to attack it.

Ozzy then said: "And the second match goes to Abbey Vulcan! Eternal Dreamers win the New York Division!"

Cheering started to spread throughout the stadium.

Mark announced: "This was a great start for the New World League!"

Ozzy added: "And there is more to come! That's right, everyone! The next division will be in Kingston, Jamaica!"

More cheering started throughout the stadium.

I went back to the others. "Where's Toby?"

Mason answered: "I let him take a break and explore around."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry. Shiro's got Shen and Ling to watch him. If anything happens, they'll be there."

"...I guess it's okay. But, we need to keep that kid safe. Given he has **Component X**."

Shiro replied: "That's why I had those two keep an eye on him. I promise that he'll be fine."

"Alright. You've never steered me wrong before. Who knows? He might be able to unlock it's power if he gets himself in a jam."

"Exactly."

Shiro then said: "Come on, guys. We better get our trophy."

"Oh! Right!"

_**Lobby (Toby)**_

"I love Pepsi!"

_**(Olivia)**_

I was hiding behind the wall's intersection where he was about to pass. I had **Great Cleaver **ready to swing. Once I saw him, I jumped. "Take this!"

He jumped out of the way. "What the hell, you brat?!"

"I'm going to pay you back for making me look stupid! Yah!" I swung **Cleaver **again.

He moved out of the blade's way.

"Will you hold still so I can cut you?!" I picked it up.

He began to run. "HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A PSYCHOTIC TODDLER!"

_**(Ling)**_

We were hiding behind the plants.

"What do we do, Brother?"

"We wait until the right time. If **Component X **unlocks it's true power, we have to report it."

"But, what if it doesn't?"

"We take down the brat."

"Okay..." _I just hope we're not too late to save him if __**Component X **__doesn't react..._

_**(Toby)**_

I continued to run from the brat. _I knew she'd be mad! But not this mad!_

"Get back here, Danderhead!"

"Hey! I shampoo AND condition!"

"Just hold still so I can cut you!"

"You're off your rocker if you think I'll let you cut me!" I tripped.

She slowly began to approach me, raising her weapon. "This is fun. Let's see you run from this!" She began to lower it.

As soon as I thought I was going to be six feet under, my board began to glow.

She stopped as the light blinded her. "Ah! My eyes!"

"What's happening?!"

TRANSFORMATION PROCESS, INITIATED. SWORD MODE, ACTIVATE.

My board began to reform itself. When it was over... I couldn't believe it. "Whoa... It's a... sword!" It looked almost like the one **Blaster Blade **had. I was just dumbstruck. I then smiled and said: "It isn't so fun when someone can fight back, is it?!" I swung it, hitting her sword's blade.

It produced a ringing sound. "Hey! You made **Cleaver **cry! Yah!" She swung.

I blocked it and pushed her away.

"Wah!" She tripped, dropping her sword in the process. She began to cry. "WAAH! I'M TELLING!" She picked up her sword and ran off.

Shen and Ling came out of the plants. Shen then said: "That was remarkable!"

Ling added: "Yeah! That was awesome!"

PURPOSE SERVED. RECONVERSION, INITIATE.

It turned back into my board. "I still can't believe it!"

Shen said: "Toby, your PFS is the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen."

Mason and everyone else came over. He then replied: "Hey, Toby. Did we miss anything?"

"Yeah! I was being attacked by that brat! But, at the last second, my board transformed into a sword!... I hate it when I rhyme."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Tyrell said: "I gotta see this!"

Abbey asked: "Can we see?"

I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Funny thing about that... I don't know how."

Shiro then asked: "What do you mean?"

"Well... it happened just when I was being attacked."

Shiro began to ponder. He snapped his fingers and said: "Got it!" He collected electricity in his hand and discharged it at me.

"YOW!" I collapsed.

Everyone then yelled: "SHIRO!"

He then said: "What? I thought it would work."

Claire asked: "Is he okay?"

Shiro answered: "He'll be fine. I only gave him a smal jolt."

Gus came in and said: "Hey, guys! The plane's fixed. Ready to go home?"

Everyone replied: "Yeah!"

Well, we were able to win the New York Division. Next up is Kingston, Jamaica. Do we have what it takes? Guess you'll have to catch the next chapter to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Component X**

**And**

**The Foundation's Origin**

_**(Shiro)**_

Our flight back went smoothly, which was rare with Gus in the pilot's seat. As soon as we got back, Toby kept on talking about how the **Blaster Board **turned into a sword. In fact, he tried on many occasions to have it happen again. No such luck though. "Damn it! Why won't it work? Transform! Um... Changemize!... Abra Kadabra! Alakazam!... Uh... Sword Mode Says Me... That's fifty times already!... Turn into a sword already!"

"Come on, kid." I dragged him to the elevator.

"Where are we going? And why do you have to pull me there?"

"The R&D Department. I'm going to have Carlos do tests on the thing."

"Why?"

"You want to know how to turn it into a sword again, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's your answer."

_**R&D**_

Carlos scanned it for about half an hour. "Yeah... I think I know what happened."

"What?" Toby asked.

"Well, according to these results, the form that it exhibited was something of a defense mechanism that reacted when Toby was about to... well, go under."

I then asked: "Is there a way to invoke it without him having to be attacked?"

"Hm...Well... I could recalibrate the nanobots to have the form be used by voice command. But, even with everyone at work to do it, it would take a couple of days."

Toby then asked: "Okay, first, nanobots? And second, WHAT?!"

I explained: "Every Portable Figure System is able to keep its unique shape due to the creation of nanobots. In fact, that's also how they are able to function in miscellaneous activities outside of cardfights."

Carlos added: "They keep the PFS functioning and give them their own appeal to their user. There are very few PFS that look alike."

For a minute, he looked confused. But, he was able to piece it together. "Oh..."

"Back to the form change, you said a couple of days?"

Carlos replied: "We'll try to do it earlier. I'll even have them work nights. That should give us... carry the five... 32 hours?"

Toby started to shout: "Hold on! What am I suppose to do about cardfighting?! I need a PFS to rack up points!"

Carlos opened his big mouth: "Hey, Shiro, why not loan him your fight gloves?"

"Fight gloves?" Toby asked.

I then replied: "Not happening!"

Carlos said: "Come on. It'll only be a day or two. Surely, you can survive that long."

Toby added: "Please, Shiro? I need 1400 Points to stay on the team! Have a heart, man!"

I got so mad, electricity surged from my hair. But, ...I gave in. "...Fine. But, one scratch and you're getting a little jolt!"

He cringed. "Y-y-yes, sir!" He gave Carlos his board, took my gloves and headed straight for the elevator."

As Toby was leaving, Carlos said to me: "No girl's gonna want to date you with that attitude of yours, dude."

"Why don't you tell someone who cares?" I went to the elevator. "Get started on the recalibration!" _It's the same thing with these people! Dating this! Love that! Ha! Like I have the time!_

_**(Carlos)**_

I sighed. After that, I announced: "Hey, new orders! We gotta recalibrate this here PFS! On the double!"

Everyone shouted: "Yes, sir!"

_**Elevator (Shiro)**_

I began thinking about how it all started. I still couldn't believe it's been about 5 months since then...

_**5 Months Ago**_

The National Championship ended just as it began. I left Gaia Saviors to spend time with my family and get myself settled in. Trevor and his father began working to improve the VBA. Mason, along with the rest of ED4 decided to take a break from the public eye, as much as possible.

However, it was hard trying to lead a normal life when your America's strongest. Someone would sneak in Trevor's mansion every day to get a story out of him. Sai's friday night dinner would be interrupted by a reporter from _Vanguard Weekly_. And to top it off, in order to keep from being noticed, Mason and Abbey wore disguises whenever they went out (they didn't work that well though).

GS4's lives weren't much better. Anna and Charley had to barricade the doors just to survive. As for me, three words come to mind: "NOT MY FOOD!" Reason being, every time I wanted to eat, some guy with a camera always dropped from the ceiling at every restaurant I went at! The poor ham and cheese sandwich never saw it coming. *sniff*

That was only for a couple of weeks too. During the time, the VBA devised a way to strengthen our cardfighting forces. With cooperation from both our teams, the Holtzworth Foundation was born. The members included us, along with my brothers and other wellknown cardfighters in the community.

Team Aviation decided to... retire, you could say, in order to work on the creation of the Portable Figure System.

_**R&D**_

The ones leading the project were Gus, Amy, Seth, and Carlos of Team Titanic. They worked for hours on end. After the end of the month, their efforts finally payed off.

Everyone came into the R&D room to watch the demonstration.

Gus kicked things off: "Ladies and gents, I give you the first ever PFS ever created!" He showed us what looked like a white cube. "I know what you're thinking: 'Why does it look like that?'. Well, this is a prototype. Today, we shall demonstrate its capabilities. Amy?"

She began to activate it manually. She pressed a button and it became an axe.

We were all curious as to what else it could do.

She pressed the button again. It wouldn't change for a while. But, as we were about to lose interest, it shaped itself into the form of an animal, specifically a dog. Then, without warning, it began to change into various other forms. It cut Amy in the arm after transforming into a sword, forcing her to drop it. We watched as it went out of control.

"Contain it!"

Carlos and Seth were able to put it back in its chamber without much of a problem.

The cut on Amy's arm wasn't lifethreatening, thank **Dungaree**.

A couple of weeks had passed after the incident. Gus and the rest of the developers examined the prototype various times. Then, an astonishing discovery was made. It was able to create more nanobots like a cell copying itself genetically. They realized they could use this to develope PFS more quickly and effeciently. This was approved by the board of directors in the VBA.

Many new PFS were created, including my **Ceremonial Mark**. Word spread to Europe. London's own Alexander Bloodlet, proprietor of the Bloodlet Corporation, wished to have the far east to be a part in this new innovation. So, the scientists were able to split the now-called **Component X **in half, giving one fragment to the Corporation, leaving us with the remaining piece. It wasn't that bad a loss. The fragments were able to create more nanobots to replace the old ones afterward.

So, in a sense, **Component X **is the mother of all PFS created here in the Foundation, as well in the Bloodlet Corporation. The most troubling part is what came not long after... Agents of the international organization, HFH, or Houdinis For Hire were targets of unknown assailants.

We were able to trace the PFS of those responsible back to England. Coincidental how this happened not even a week after we gave a fragment of Component X to the Bloodlet Corporation. At least that's what we thought until we were able to identify one of the assailants as ADT's own Melissa Smith. According to her history, she was once wellknown bounty hunter for a rival syndicate of the HFH, Overload. Her methods were so ruthless, they had to terminate her. But... her PFS, **Tranqualaser** is very deadly. She eliminated any and all of her former colleagues, now pursuers, in less than a week.

The other two senior members of ADT were also evaluated. Pierce and Brannigan were trained in the old ways of Medeival Europe. Which would explain why they wear armor. Pierce became leader of ADT due to his logical mind, as well as swift and decisive tactics. Brannigan became a member due to his inability to experience pity towards others. Some would say he made Melissa look like a sweetheart.

The other members were of more concern to us. Allen Wakefield was a junior developer for the creation of the PFS. His intellect rivaled that of all the developers. But he never came close to their genius. Surge, as you know, is Tyrell's older sibling and the adopted son of an experienced HFH Agent by the name of Madam Pursia. He ran away without any warning and we've been on his trail since. As far as I remember, he holds a grudge against me after I had beat him in a competition exclusive to Narukami players. And Olivia Stronghold... She was an orphan the Foundation took in one day before Christmas. We did as much as we could. But it wasn't enough. A psychological evaluation showed she wasn't sound of mind. She exhibited an interest in the pain of others. She would laugh when anyone would be severely injured. I hate to say, but in truth, she scared us... I couldn't even go near her without feeling... uneasy. She left, leaving us a room full of torn pictures.

Many other members of the Foundation and HFH had revolted and joined ADT. However, most of the members are native to England. Their intentions are unknown to us. All we know for sure is that Alexander sponsors them. We asked him directly if he knew of their actions. But he never responded. We even asked to meet with them. He said it was impossible. "The only way you can converse with them is by cardfighting them. End of story."

So, we decided to plan an event that the Bloodlet Corporation simply couldn't pass up. You guessed it: The New World League! The competition would have four divisions. In New York, Jamaica, England and India. The name of the competition derives from the discovery of the Americas as Europe was trying to find a faster route to India, by boat. We came up with the idea after we heard how successful the Vanguard Fight Circuit was. We forwarded it to the higher-ups and they couldn't have been happier. The event would take place during the summer months, giving us the opportunity to find more members for our best teams.

During that time, we had found very unique fighters. Sophie was one of top prospects, as she was on par with members of Eternal Dreamers. Tyrell only joined to find his brother. But, as he continued to fight, he learned to love the game. I hate to say it, but Jerry's friends weren't that bad. Brock, especially, was skillful on the battlefield, despite his tied tongue.

In our partnership with the HFH, we were able to recruit some of its members. James was one of them. At first he didn't want to join. But, he kinda owed us for some trouble he got into at this one casino. Don't ask. We were even able to have 21 come by during his downtime. For some reason, the guy always has a sucker in his mouth. His dental bills must cost him a fortune. It's obvious that Katherine joined the Foundation. She turned out to be a genuis in computer hacking, something she picked up before putting on the mask and top hat.

Ever since the New World League was announced, we've kept an eye on all of our members and the HFH. Slick always informs me on any attacks that turn up. We're also trying to find out more on the Bloodlets. It's been a hassle though. All we've found is what we already know. That just proves they have something to hide. And if anyone can find it, it's us.

_**Present Day**_

_**Leaderboards**_

I came in just in time to find Toby had finished a match. His friends were waiting outside for him. When he came out, him and Tyrell high-fived.

"I guess the fight went well."

"Yep. Thanks for loaning me the gloves. And may I say they've got a pretty nifty design."

"Well, even a cardfighter deserves to be stylish once and a while. One of the reasons I keep those things around."

Tyrell then asked: "How's the recalibration coming along?"

"Carlos said it would take about 32 hours, even with everyone taking night shifts."

Claire commented: "No sooner than that, huh?"

Sophie responded: "Aww! Claire's worried about Toby's board."

She giggled. "Perhaps I am."

Tyrell muttered to himself.

Toby scratched his head, in embarassment.

"Alright, you guys, that's enough of that. Carry on with your cardfighting business."

They all then said: "Yessir!"

Trevor, over the intercom, said: "Will Shiro please report to the main office floor? I repeat: will Shiro please report to the main office?"

"Well, I gotta go now. See you guys later." I went to the elevator.

_**Main Office**_

"Yeah, Trevor. What's up?"

"We'll be having some visitors over... from the HFH."

"So, is 21 in the group?"

He nodded.

"Must not be good then. What did Slick say about _this _news?"

"Bring in Toby, along with the rest of your team."

"...That bad?"

"It's pretty serious if they're bringing 21 out here."

_**Outside the Foundation building**_

A man, wearing an eyepatch, with a sucker in his mouth, said: "Well, come on." He went on his way to the door.

A man in a feather headdress, wearing a loincloth and a necklace lined with sharp teeth, as he followed the man, said: "Can me fight strong fighters here?"

A woman wearing a pair of cat ears, accompanied by some feline companions, answered: "There's a lot of strong players here, Archie. Including my Tyrell."

The man in the eyepatch said: "Remember, you two, we're not here for recreation. We're here to relay news on those ADT punks." As they went in, he took out the handle of the sucker he had and threw it at the elevator's _up_ button, opening it. "But, we can still have _some_ fun while we're here."

Who are these three? And what news could the HFH have on ADT? If you wanna find out, I'll see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Meeting The HFH**

Hey, guys. It's Toby. Bet you're wondering what's going on? Well, Tyrell and I are preparing for the Jamaica Division. Claire and Sophie have been helping out too.

The requirement to stay on the team is 1400 Points. I decided to keep playing against some top ranked players. Tyrell wanted to do the same. Claire and Sophie, however, decided to take it slow since we have a month to get ready.

_**Food Court**_

Today, there was all sorts of stuff. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links. I must be making you hungry. On to us eating breakfast.

Sophie and Tyrell fought over the last muffin. "Give me the muffin!"

"No, it's mine!" She bit his hand.

"Ow! You little-!"

As he was about to chase her, Sophie bumped into a familiar face. "Hi, Kurogane."

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Tyrell and I were fighting over the last muffin."

"Hm... I think I can fix that. May I?"

"Okay." She handed him the muffin.

He flung it in the air, unsheathed his sword and cut it in two equal pieces. He grabbed them before they hit the ground and gave each piece to Tyrell and Sophie. "There you go. How's that?"

"Cool! Thanks, Kurogane!"

Tyrell then said: "Yeah. Thanks, dude."

"No need." His expression changed as he faced Tyrell. "Just don't fight over food again."

They both then nodded. Tyrell was more fearful than Sophie, who was smiling.

Claire waved her head back and forth, in disappointment. "I don't believe those two sometimes... You're not like that, are you?"

"Only when it comes to my mom's food."

"I can see why. She sure knows her poultry."

We all sat down.

"Yeah. Chicken, turkey. She can cook any kind of bird... As long as they're sold at the supermarket."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

_**Leaderboard Room**_

We watched the monitor as a woman with white hair was fighting Ling. Shiro was also watching the fight.

Tyrell shouted: "MOM?!"

"That's your mom?"

Claire then said: "Yep. That's Madame Pursia, Tyrell's foster mother."

"You're adopted?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

He then replied: "It's not exactly a topic that I regularly discuss."

They had **Miracle Pop, Eva** and **Lord of Demonic Winds, Vayu** as their vanguards. Pursia had **Crimson Beast Tamer** in the front, with two **Turquoise Beast Tamer **and **Skull Juggler **in the back. Ling had two **Vayu **in the front, with two **Red River Dragoon **and **Desert Gunner, Raien**. She had two cards in her hand and five damage, with two flipped over. He had four cards in his hand and four damage, with one flipped over.

It was Pursia's turn. "I shall stand and draw!" She smiled at the card she drew. "Mighty beast of the circus tent, it is time for the grand finale! I Break Ride **Barking Manticore**!"

It roared.

"He gets 10000 Power and with his skill, I draw and send one card from my hand to the soul!" She sent **Jumping Jill**. "Now, I call another **Barking Manticore** and have him attack with support from **Turquoise** (10000+9000)!"

"I don't guard!" His damage check was **Thunderstorm Dragoon**.

"Now, **Crimson Beast Tamer **attack, with **Skull Juggler **backing her up (11000+7000)!"

"I guard with **Spark Edge Dracokid **(10000+10000)!"

Tyrell then said: This isn't going to end well for him."

"Why's that?"

Claire then explained: "When **Eva**'s Break Ride is achieved, the vanguard has the power to replace two Pale Moon rear-guard for two in the soul. This allows Pursia to do a max of five attacks or even get a fourth attack in, with boost."

Pursia continued: "Now, my **Manticore** will attack, with support from my remaining **Turquoise **(20000+6000)! With their skills, they get 3000 Power when **Crimson Beast Tamer**'s in the soul (23000+9000)! Now, with the Break Ride skill, I send **Crimson Beast Tamer **and **Skull Juggler **to the soul! Calling **Jumping Jill **and **Glenn**! Their skills grant them 3000 Power(9000+3000) (7000+3000)!"

"I nullify with **Guld**!" He discarded **Vowing Sword Dragon**.

"Hmph. If I get a trigger, this match is over. Twin Drive." The first card was **Eva**. The second was **Dynamite Juggler**. "All effects are going to **Jill** (12000+5000) (1+1). She'll attack, with **Glenn**'s support (17000+10000)!"

"I don't have enough to stop it!"

**Jill **jumped and kicked **Vayu **in the face. **Vayu **desintegrated.

Ling's last damage check was **Desert Gunner, Raien**. "That was a great fight!"

Pursia then said: "Of course it was. My deck never disappoints And yours is pretty amazing as well. Keep this up and you may just beat your brothers."

"You mean it?!"

"Yes, I do. **Neko Band**, deactivate." A hair band with cat ears flew onto her head.

"**Ceremonial Sutra**, deactivate." A paper with chinese writing flew in Ling's sleeve.

They walked out of the arena. Pursia saw Tyrell. "My baby boy!" She ran over to us and hugged him with all her might.

Het shouted: "MOM!"

Everyone else laughed. A guy wearing an eyepatch and a bartender's suit, with a sucker in his mouth said: "Sorry if I'm spoiling the family reunion. But, who's willing to fight the big guy here!" He pointed to a guy in a loincloth and feather headdress.

He then said: "Me fight strong fighter! Me win! Me, Archie crush them!"

A familiar voice said: "I'll be your opponent!" It was Shen. "Good to see you, 21."

The eyepatch guy replied: "Hey, Shen. So, you wanna fight Archie?"

"Yes. I have some new cards that I want to test out."

Archie shouted: "Me crush you!"

"No, Archie, I'll crush- no, pulverize you!"

They both went to the signup booth. "Arena E, now!"

Andrew jumped. "R-right away!"

They both ran into Arena E.

_**(Shen)**_

I shouted: "**Ceremonial Seal**, activate!" The wrappings that surrounded my body flew out of my sleeve and created table.

LET'S STAND UP.

Archie took out a boomerang. "**Bonemerang**, activate!" He threw it. It flew around the arena finally stopping in front of him. It continued to spin.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We both set our starters and drew our starting hands. "Stand Up, The Vanguard! **Seal Dragon, Terrycloth**!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard! **Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex**!"

My hand had **Seal Dragon, Kersey**, **Corduroy**, **Hunger Hell Dragon**, **Blockade**, and **Jakado**. "I'll take the first turn. Draw." It was **Rinocross**. "I ride **Seal Dragon, Kersey**. Then, I'll move **Terrycloth **back. Over to you."

"Me draw and ride **Ancient Dragon, Gattling Allo**. Then, me move **Baby Rex **back and call **Iguanogorg** and **Tri-Plasma**. Him attack, with **Iguanogorg** support (7000+7000)! Skill gives him 3000 Power (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard!" My damage check was **Seal Dragon, Artpitch**. "A draw trigger! I give the 5000 Power to my vanguard (7000+5000) and draw!" It was **Flannel**.

"Me have **Allo **attack, with **Baby Rex** support (7000+5000)!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check!" It was **Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo**.

"I'll check the damage." It was **Seal Dragon, Chambray**.

"Me end turn."

_That was close. Almost took three damage from that last attack._ "Draw." It was **Biera**. "Riding **Hungry Hell Dragon**! Calling **Jakado** and **Corduroy**! Time for an Especial Counterblast! Extinction has just come sooner for **Baby Rex**! Now, you have to look for a grade 2 from the top four cards of your deck and superior call it!"

"Me no get, but okay." He looked at the top four. "Me call **Cryolophor**!"

_Hmph. The trap's been set._

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"What's the point of having him call a grade 2 unit this early?"

Shiro answered: "If you knew what the Seal Dragons' secret was, you'd know that is part of their strategy.

_**Arena E (Shen)**_

"**Corduroy** attacks (9000)!"

"Me no guard!" It was **Paraswall**.

"Now, my vanguard, with support from Terrycloth, is gonna take a bite out of **Gattling Allo **(10000+5000)!"

"Me no guard."

"Drive check." It was **Kersey**.

His damage check was **Spinodriver**.

"Now, **Jakado**'s gonna swing in! His skill grants him an additional 3000 Power when I have a Seal Dragon as my vanguard (9000+3000)!"

"Me... no guard." His damage check was **Gattling Allo**.

"I'll end my turn there."

"Me stand and draw! Ride, **Deino Clawed**! Call, **Beamankylo **in **Tri-Plasma** place! Him attack first, with **Iguanogorg **boost! Skill give him 3000 Power when me have Ancient Dragon as vanguard (9000+3000)-(12000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Flannel** (10000+5000)."

"**Deino Clawed** attack you next! Skill activates! Me retire **Iguanogorg** so he get 5000 Power (9000+5000)! Now, **Iguanogorg **skill activates! Me Counter Blast and call him back when vanguard is Ancient Dragon!" He placed **Iguanogorg **behind **Cryolophor**.

_**Leaderboard Room (Toby)**_

"He brought back his rear-guard with a simple Counter Blast?!"

21 said: "Yeah. Archie likes to use that trick to power up his field when he's a unit short. Can't tell you how many times I've almost lost to him when he used it."

_**Arena E (Shen)**_

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Dinodile**. "Me give critical to vanguard and power to **Cryolophor** (10000+5000)(1+1)."

Both of my damage checks were **Blockade **and **Dobi**. "Stand trigger. I'll give the power bonus to my vanguard (10000+5000) and stand **Jakado**."

"Me have **Cryolophor **attack, with **Iguanogorg **backup (15000+7000)!"

"I'll have **Biera **guard (15000+10000)!"

He growled. "Me end turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Blockade**. "Eliminate all hope from this battlefield! I ride **Seal Dragon, Blockade**!"

"That no good!"

"Now, I'll call **Kersey **and have him support **Corduroy **for an attack on your vanguard (9000+7000)!"

"**Dinodile **guard (9000+10000)!"

"This is only the beginning of my assault! Blockade, let's spice things up (10000+5000)!"

"...Me no guard."

"Twin drive." The first check was **Chambray**. The second check was **Shading**. "Didn't really want a heal trigger. But, it works out for me nonetheless. I'll recover one damage and give the power bonus to **Jakado** (9000+5000)."

**Blockade **spit out a fireball, hitting **Deino Clawed**.

His damage check was **Tri-Plasma**.

"I'll now have him attack, along with his skill (14000+3000)."

"Me no guard." It was **Caudinoise**. "Me stand **Beamankylo**."

"I'll end it there."

"Stand and draw. Me ride **Tyrannolegend**! Then, me call **Iguanogorg** and **Cryolophor**!"

_Hm... He called it behind __**Tyrannolegend**__... Why do that?_

"Me attack with first **Cryolophor**! He get support from **Iguanogorg** (10000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." My damage check was **Corduroy**.

"**Beamankylo **next, with support from other **Iguanogorg** (9000+3000)-(12000+7000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Biera**. "A critical trigger, huh? I'll give all the effects to **Blockade** (10000+5000)."

"Me attack with **Tyrannolegend **next! Now, for Limit Break!"

_**Leaderboards Room (Toby)**_

"That's not good."

Tyrell responded: "Yeah. Especially when **Tyrannolegend**'s ability gives him a big bonus."

"What do you mean?"

Claire stepped in. "You see, Mr. Gentleman, **Tyrannolegend**'s Limit Break has it retire three Ancient Dragon rear-guard during his attack on the opponent's vanguard. This gives him 10000 Power and another critical."

I realized the situation. "This attack would hit for two damage then. And with the two **Iguanogorg**, he'll get to attack a forth time this turn."

"You got it!"

"But wait! That attack would only have 14000. **Blockade **is at 15000 right now. If he plans to win, he'll need to get trigger. And even then, That won't stop Shen from guarding."

Tyrell was surprised. "I didn't even think of that... Maybe you should be a detective."

_**Arena E (Shen)**_

Archie retired his **Iguanogorg** and back **Cryolophor**. That put **Tyrannolegend **at 21000 and 2 critical. He then used both of the **Iguanogorg **Counter Blasts to bring them back on the rear-guard, in the same column.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do. Oh wait! Now I know! I'll nullify it with **Rinocross**!" I discarded my other **Blockade **for the effect.

"Me do Twin Drive. First check." It was **Spinodriver**. "Second check." It was **Dinodile**. "Me give all effects to **Iguanogorg **(7000+5000)(1+1). Him attack, with other **Iguanogorg **support (12000+7000)!"

"Sorry to do this. But **Shading **guards (15000+10000)."

"...Me... end... turn."

_**Leaderboards Room (Toby)**_

21 said: "Seems you knew what would happen before any of us, kid. So tell me, is this going to be the final turn?"

"...Archie has three cards in his hand. Spinodriver has no shield. So, the maximum amount would be 20000. Even if he has a Paraswall in his hand, he is only going to be able to guard two attacks, at most. So, there is a possibility Shen will win. But it's too close to call."

"Good answer."

_**Arena E (Shen)**_

"Stand and draw." _So, this is how you want to end this. Very well. _"Almighty dragon! Engulf this land in your overwhelming flames as the seal that binds your true power is torn to shreds! Crossride The Vanguard! **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno**! As the seal is unleashed, true power is awakened!"

Volcanoes shot up from the ground and spewed out plumes of lava.

"Me no feel so good..."

"You're gonna feel worse once I use my Limit Break! Especial Counter Blast! Now, all of your grade 2 rear-guard are about to become sacrifices, in tribute to the Inferno!"

**Beamankylo **and **Cryolophor **retired.

"This gives him 10000 Power, along with the 2000 he gets when **Blockade**'s in the soul (11000+2000)-(13000+10000)! Now, bfore I begin my final assault, I'll call **Chambray** in place of **Terrycloth**. **Corduroy **will be taking the first attack, with some support from **Kersey **(9000+7000)."

"**Dinodile **guards (11000+10000)!"

"Well, then my vanguard will heat things up, with support from **Chambray**! His Soul Blast gives a **Blockade **unit it boosts 6000 Power until the end of the battle (23000+4000)-(27000+6000)!"

"Me no guard."

"Checking the twin drive. First check." It was **Artpitch**. "Draw trigger. I'l give the power bonus to **Jakado **(9000+5000) and draw." It was **Hungry Hell Dragon**. "Now for the second check." It was **Blockade Inferno**.

His damage check was **Iguanogorg**.

"**Jakado **will finish this (14000+3000)."

"Me no guard."

Jakado slashed **Tyrannolegend**, causing it to disintegrate.

Archie's final damage check was **Gattling Allo**. "Me... lost! That good fight. You fight me again?"

I put my cards away. "**Ceremonial Seal**, deactivate." The wrappings went back in my sleeve. "Sure. I'll admit... it wasn't boring."

We exited the arena.

_**(Toby)**_

"Awesome match!"

Tyrell said: "No kidding. That finishing blow was explosive, literally."

Shen then responded: "Thank you. Granted I'm not as good as my brother, I work hard to live up to my family's name."

21 unwrapped a sucker and put it in his mouth. "Now that the fun part of our visit, I'm afraid the Eternal Dreamers will have to cone with us to the main office."

I, along with Claire and Tyrell, were confused as to why.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. We just have some information ALL of you will want to hear." He glared at me.

_**Main Office**_

Abbey and Mason were waiting for us.

Trevor looked concerned about something. He only noticed we arrived by the sound of our feet hitting the ground. "Oh, good. You're here. 21, Pursia, Archie, I believe you have some information on the next stage."

21 took over. "The Jamaica division won't be like New York. Each round will consist of a special rule."

Pursia then said: "Unfortunately that's all we could really gather for the NWL Commitee."

I then asked: "Why do they want to take avatars in the first place?"

21 smiled. "That's the question we want answered ourselves, kid."

Pursia jumped in: "We're sorry to ask this of you. But, we wish to have one of your teams sit out of this division so that we can participate instead and gather more information on ADT."

Trevor pondered. "It's a given that Eternal Dreamers won't back out of this tournament for even a second. So, that leaves Hookfang and CC Crushers... I'll see what I can do about that."

21 responded: "Thank you, Trevor. Now, about the Bloodlet Corporation. We got a mole that was able to find all the member's known history. Here." He threw Trevor a data disk.

"Impressive. It's to be expected of the best agents of the HFH."

"...Thanks. But, it's the field grunts that do most of the work."

I then asked: "You're not gonna take full credit?"

He took out the sucker handle, threw it in Trevor's trash can and readied another one. "Lying can become a bad habit. So, I choose not to do it.

Archie then shouted: "Lying bad!"

"That's right, big guy. Anyway, I'm afraid that's all we have for now."

Trevor was surprised. "So, there are no attacks to be reported?"

"That's another thing. There hasn't been an attack since the NWL began. It's almost as if ADT's plan is about to unfold sooner than expected."

I blurted out: "Or they're going after strong fighters who are participating in the NWL instead of bringing attention to themselves?"

Everyone looked at me in astonishment.

"What?"

21 then said, to Trevor: "Now that I'm thinking about it, we never thought to watch them during the tournament. The kid might be onto something."

Trevor nodded. "It would appear so. That would make all teams participating a top priority."

"Yep. So, I guess we're not gonna be able to get more info."

"On the contrary. You are still going to be part of the next division. Just not as a representative team for the Foundation."

"...?"

Mason stepped in: "That would make it safer for us. And it keeps one of our teams from sitting out."

Trevor responded: "Precisely."

21 said: "Interesting. We get to get dirt on the enemy on our lonesome and you get to fight in your little tournament... I like it."

"Then, it's settled. All of our teams shall fight in the following divisions, and 21's group shall act as our spies. Any objections?"

Tyrell shouted: "I got a couple! One, my mom shouldn't even be involved in this. And two, I don't give a damn about your little power struggle with this Bloodlet guy! I just want my brother back!"

Pursia grabbed his ear. "That's enough, young man!"

"Ow! Let go!"

"How about you listen for a change. Like it or not, I am going to get Surge back. He's not just your brother, ...he's my son. I know, you both were adopted, but that doesn't mean I care for you any less."

"...I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth... I don't want you involved because I'm worried you're going to get hurt!"

"Aw!" She hugged him. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because-" He gasped for air. "I knew _this _would happen."

She let go. "Woops. I'm sorry, Ty-dye."

"MOM! Don't call me that!"

She giggled. "Sorry. I forget you don't like baby names anymore... I swear I will not get hurt. I'll be careful. I'm not a Houdini for nothing."

A cat jumped on Tyrell's shoulder. It meowed.

"Aw. Boots missed Tyrell, didn't she?"

The cat meowed again.

Tyrell grunted. "You and your cats..."

Trevor cleared his throat. "Well, if that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

21, and the other two agents went to the elevator. Before he went in, 21 said to me: "Hey, kid. Guess we'll be seeing each other in Kingston. Don't let me down." He went in with the other two. He turned around, took out the sucker handle out of his mouth and flicked it in Trevor's trash can before the elevator door closed.

_With fighters like that in the next division, I'll have to up my game._

What'll happen next? If you wanna find out, see ya in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Unexpected Match! Toby vs. Claire**

After a couple of days, I finally got my board back. For the remainder of that week, I tested it out to see if the voice recognition thing worked. It totally did. I've been in the gymnasium to see what the sword could do. Mostly because, for some reason, no one would cardfight me.

I was able to cut apart at least five twenty-inch thick boards in one swing.

Kurogane was watching over me. "Keep this up and we might need a storage unit for all this wood you're chopping up."

"Heheh. Sorry. Just trying to get use to it."

"Don't forget: you need 1400 Points in order to make it to the Kingston division."

"I know. But... No one wants to play me... It's like they're against my being on Eternal Dreamers."

Claire appeared behind me. "Maybe it's because you have that PFS and they don't."

I jumped. "Geez! Why do you always do that?"

She giggled. "To see how high you'd jump."

"I've noticed you always mess with _me_ and no one else. Why's that?"

"You tell me." She walked off.

Tyrell shouted: "Heads up!"

A rubber ball almost hit me until Kurogane caught it. "Need I remind you NOT to play Dodgeball unless authorized, Mr. Voltedge?"

"My bad. Sophie kinda asked me to."

He sighed. "I'll allow it this once. But, please, be careful for both of your sakes."

"Got it." He took the ball. "Alrite, mini tigress, how about best two-out-of-three?"

_I think I'll go to the arenas today._

_**Leaderboards**_

I went to the sign-up booth. "Hey, Andrew. Think you can get me a fight this time?"

"I'll try. Don't worry. Someone will want to fight you."

"Let's hope."

I went to sit down at the for Arena F fighters. It took about half an hour before I got news from Andrew. "You got a fight!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. They're waiting on ya in arena E right now!"

"Thanks!" I ran in to Arena E. When I did, I got the biggest shock of my life.

It was Claire. "Hi, Skater Boy. Looks like we'll be fighting each other again."

"...Um, yeah."

"I'll let you go first this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Figured I'd return the favor from the last time."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. But, I _want _to."

"O-okay." I began to turn beet-red.

"Let's start. **Witch's Trademark**! Activate!"

"**Blaster Board**! Activate!"

ANTIGRAVITY GENERATOR INITIATED. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starting vanguards and drew our hands. Mine had **Liberator Blaster Blade**, **Josephus**, **Strike Liberator**, **Escrad**, and **Gallatin**.

we both exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Wingal Liberator**!"

"**Spinbau Revenger**!"

_Shadow Paladins... Just like our last fight. She completely destroyed me the first time. But, I'm not the novice I once was._ "Draw." It was **Liberator Mark**." I ride **Josephus**. Then, I move **Wingal **back and end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Gururubau **and move **Spinbau **back. Then, I call **Black Sage, Charon **and have him attack your vanguard (8000)."

"I don't guard. Checking the damage trigger." It was **Liberator Marron**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack, with support from **Spinbau **(7000+4000)."

"I don't guard." _Even if she gets a trigger, I've already got it played out. I just have to get Blaster Blade out, get rid of Charon so she can't use him to boost any attacks net turn. Then, I can pressure her by callig Escrad._

"Checking the drive trigger." It was **Revenger of Darkness, Rugos**.

My damage check was **Phallon**.

"I'll end my turn there."

"Draw." It was **Elixir Liberator**. "I ride **Blaster Blade**. Using his Counter Blast, I get rid of **Charon**. Now, I call **Gallatin **and **Escrad**. Then, I'll have **Gallatin **attack your vanguard (10000)."

"I guard with **Grim Revenger **(7000+10000)."

"Now, **Blaster Blade**, supported by **Wingal**, is swinging in (9000+5000)!"

"I won't guard."

"Checking the drive trigg-" I looked over to her. She smiled. I waved my head back and forth. _Wake up, dude! This isn't the time! _"Checking the drive trigger!" It was **Liberator Epona**. "Got a critical trigger! That's 5000 Power to **Escrad **(9000+5000)! And the critical-!"

**Blaster Blade **slashed **Gururubau **(1+1).

She then said: "Two damage checks, huh? Alright then." The first one was **Venomous Breath Dragon**. The second was **Sharkbau Revenger**.

"**Escrad**! Give us a beat (14000)!"

**Escrad **played his flute so loud, it hurt **Gurrubau**'s ears.

"Damage check." It was **Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir**. "Three damage on the first attack. Not bad. You've really improved in the past month."

"Th-thanks." _Did I just stutter? What in the hell's wrong with me today?!"_

"Stand and draw. I ride **Rugos**. Then, I call **Dordona **and **Arianrhod**. She supports **Dordona **for an attack on **Blaster Blade **(10000+7000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Liberator Alfred**.

"Now, **Rugos **is coming in (10000+4000)!"

"**Strike Liberator **and **Epona **guard (9000+20000)!"

"Drive trigger check." It was **Healing Revenger**. "I'll recover one damage thanks to the heal trigger effect. And with that, my turn's over."

"Stand and draw." It was **Liberator Gancelot**. "I ride **Gancelot**. Then, he'll attack **Dordona**, with support from **Wingal **(11000+5000)!"

"No point in guarding that."

"Twin drive check." The first card was **Barcgal Liberator**. The second card was **Liberator Gwydion**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to **Escrad **(9000+5000) and draw." It was **Liberator Marron**.

**Dordona **retired.

"I'll now have **Gallatin **attack **Rugos **(10000)!"

"I don't guard."

_She's had that smile since we've started..._

Her damage check was **Charon**.

"And finally, **Escrad** will attack (14000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Revenger, Air Raid Dragon**. "Uh-oh. I lost a critical trigger... Oh well. So, are you going to use **Escrad**'s skill now?"

"Y-yeah! I use his Especial Counter Blast! I look at the top card of my deck for a superior call!" It was **Elixir Liberator**. "Go!... Since that was my last attack, I'll end my turn."

"Stand and draw. I ride **Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom**. Then, I'll call **Cursed Lancer **and have him attack, with some support from **Arianrhod **(9000+7000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Josephus**.

"Now, my vanguard will lead the charge (11000+2000)-(13000+4000)!"

"**Mark **will stop that!" I disarded **Gwydion **for the effect.

She giggled. "Sorry to break it to you, but there is more than one way to win _Vanguard_."

_What? She only has two attacks. She acts as though she already has one set up... Unless-_

"Checking the twin drive." The first card was **Revenger Mac Lir**. The second: "**Revenger**, **Waking Angel**, a stand trigger. I'll give all the effects to **Cursed Lancer **(9000+5000). He'll attack next (14000)."

"**Marron **guards (11000+5000)!"

"Figured you would defend that. I guess the pressure is getting to you. Right?"

I was panting heavily. I couldn't understand why._ I feel like I've just been in a street brawl... What the hell is happening?_

"I end my turn."

"S-stand and draw." It was **Phallon**. _If I'm going to end this, now's the time. _"I call **Phallon **and **Barcgal**." I retired **Escrad**. "**Phallon **now attacks, with support from **Elixir Liberator **(9000+3000)-(12000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Mordred Phantom**.

"Now, my vanguard, with support from **Wingal**, will attack next (11000+2000)!"

"**Mac Lir **will defend that." She discarded **Healing Revenger **for the effect.

"Checking the twin drive." The first card was **Gancelot**. The second was **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**. "I still have one more! **Gallatin **charges in, with support from **Barcgal **attacks (10000+7000)!"

"**Waking Angel **will guard (11000+10000)."

"I... end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Your efforts were admirable. But this is where it ends. The maiden of darkness is entering the battlefield! Break Ride! **Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain **(10000+10000)! With the Break Ride skill, I Counter Blast. This allows me to search for a grade 2 or lower Shadow Paladin from my deck and superior call. I choose **Revenger Rugos **(10000+5000)!

"W-why are you not using **Blaster Dark**?"

"He isn't my avatar."

"Huh?"

"Sure, I use Shadow Paladin. But, **Blaster Dark **just doesn't fit to my playstyle. **Etain**, on the other hand-"

The witch giggled and winked at **Gancelot**.

He winced.

"Wait! That card... You didn't use it in the New York division, did you?"

She nodded. "Had it since before I became a member of the Foundation."

"You were already a cardfighter?"

"I only played when I got bored. But after that fight with you, I started to see the game in a whole new light."

"But, I'm still new to it..."

"True. But, there's just something about you that brings out this competitive side in me. I'm not sure if I understand it myself. But, when I watch you fight, I can't help but feel... jealous of your opponents."

I blushed. "R-really? Well... I can't help but feel the same way."

"You... watch my fights?"

"On occasion. It's not like I plan on it. I just happen to notice..."

She smiled. "...**Cursed Lancer**, with support from **Arianrhod**, will attack (9000+7000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Blaster Blade**.

"Now, my vanguard will attack, with a boost from **Spinbau **(20000+3000)-(23000+4000)."

"I'll guard with **Elixir Liberator **and intercept with **Gallatin **and **Escrad** (11000+20000)!"

"Hm... Twin drive check." The first card was **Charon**. The second card was **Gururubau**. "You may have been able to defend that. But, I still have one attack left. Let's go, **Rugos **(15000)."

"**Flare Mane Stallion **will stop it (11000+5000)!"

"...I end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Looks like this is my final chance." The card I drew was **Marron**. "Break Ride! **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot** (11000+10000)! With the Break Ride skill, **Barcgal**, **Wingal**, and **Elixir Liberator **get 5000 Power (7000+5000) (5000+5000) (5000+5000)! Call!" **Marron **appeared in front of **Barcgal**. "I move **Elixir Liberator **and have her attack (10000)!"

"I activate **Etain**'s Limit Break!"

"What?!"

"That's right. A defensive ability. All I have to do is a Counter Blast and retire two of my Shadow Paladin rear-guard. **Arianrhod**, **Spinbau**, sacrifices yourselves in the name of your mistress!"

**Arianrhod **and **Spinbau **retired.

"Now, I get to retire one of your rear-guard that is on standby. Let's see... **Marron **doesn't seem to be doing anything. **Etain**, you know what to do."

She nodded. Then, she shot a crystal at **Marron**, causing him to disappear.

_Damn, now I only have __**Gancelot**__... No, I won't give in!_

"Now, I'll intercept with **Rugos **(10000+5000)."

"In that case, I'll have **Gancelot **attack, with support from **Wingal **(21000+2000)-(23000+5000)!"

"Hm... 28000, huh? I'll barely have enough. But, I'll guard with **Charon**, **Gururubau**, and **Waking Angel **(10000+20000). Then, I'll have **Cursed Lancer **intercept (30000+5000)."

_I'm going to need two triggers... _"Twin drive! First check!" It was **Gallatin**. "...Second check..." It was **Alfred**. I sighed. "Looks like I lost..."

"You put up a good fight though."

"Huh?" _That's right, she had to use her whole hand, as well as both of intercepts to defend that!... This was a good fight._

"Stand and draw. I call **Mordred Phantom** and have him attack your vanguard (11000)!"

"I guard with **Gallatin **(11000+5000)!"

"Now, my vanguard will attack (10000+3000)!"

I looked at my only card... **Alfred**. "I don't guard."

"Twin drive." The first card was **Etain**. The second was **Healing Revenger**. "All effects to **Etain** (13000+5000)."

My final damage check was... **Epona**. "I lost."

The monitor said I got 60 points. Claire got 65 points.

She then asked: "How about a few more rounds?"

"Um... Aren't we suppose to get out of the arena after we're done?"

"About that... I sort of reserved this arena for the rest of the day."

"You can do that?"

"Only if you have a good reason."

"What reason could you have to reserve the arena?"

"So I could fight you again."

"You could have just asked."

"You're probably right. But, it's not as much fun to ask as it is to make a surprise out of it."

"I guess... Ladies first."

"Why, thank you."

We shuffled our decks and got ready for another match.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

We had like 12 matches. We were able to accumulate about 500 points each. I've never had so much matches in one day. And with the same opponent to boot. No match ended in a sour note. Each one ended with the both of doing our best.

It was almost time for the arenas to close. So, we finally left and went to the food court for some grub. "Sweet! Three-cheese Lasagna!" I began to chow down.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

"Well... there's fried eggs."

"Why's that?"

"Just the taste. It's hard to get rid of. I remember for like a month, that's all I could taste. So, Mom hasn't made fried eggs in years. What about you?"

"Let's see..." She began to think. "Mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

"Only when they're cooked though. I can't stand it."

"So, you only eat them raw?"

"Sort of."

"These aren't wild mushrooms, are they?"

"No. The supermarket stuff."

"Does it really taste that different?"

"I'll have to let you try it one day. It's especially good when you put cheese on it."

"Cheese?" _Her tastebuds must be jacked up._

"No they're not."

_Did she just respond to what I was thinking?_

"Yes."

"What am I thinking now?"

"You really did that on Halloween?"

"Oh, come on!"

She giggled. "It's almost like you have an intercom inserted in your head."

"That must be how everyone knows what I'm thinking."

"Not necessarily. There are times where you can be unpredictable."

"Like when?"

"When you're on your board, for one. That's the only time I can't figure out what you're thinking. It's like you're in your own little world."

"...Tell you what, you get me a mushroom from the store and I'll teach you how to skateboard."

"Hah! I'd just slip the second I got on it."

"No problem. I'll work you through all the basics."

"You don't have to."

"I know... But, I _want _to."

"...Are you sure about this?"

"Why not? I got nothing better to do for the next three weeks. Plus, I owe ya for today."

"Okay, now I'm confused. First, you want me to get you a mushroom from the store so that you can teach me how to ride a skateboard. Then, you say you owe me. Which one is it exactly?"

"...Good question."

A guy with moussed up hair, wearing glasses and a preist robe came over to us. "Claire, who's your friend? Indulge a concerned brother." He gave me a death glare.

She then answered: "This is Toby. Toby Rampart, the guy with the **Blaster Board**."

"Oh, yes. Nice to meet you, Toby. Claire, did you ever tell him about the time I sent one of your boyfriends to another dimension?"

"James! What did I say about that?!"

"What?"

"You always do this! Everytime I try to make a friend, who just so happens to be boy, you always scare them off!"

"I just don't trust them! You have no idea what a boy will do just to-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Well, you don't!"

"We're just friends! Right, Toby?"

I answered: "Uh... yeah! Just friends!" _Best to just agree with what she says so I don't get murdered in my sleep._

He gave up. "Alright. I'll leave _this one _alone... for now. But remember, I am always watching! ALWAYS." He left.

_Note to self: put the police on speed-dial._

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit..."

"Overprotective?"

"I was going to say crazy. But, yeah, let's go with that."

We put our plates in the wash area and went to the elevator. She pressed the button for the Supernatural Affairs floor.

I pressed the Sports floor button.

We went in.

"Were you serious? About teaching me how to skateboard, I mean."

"I don't joke about skateboarding. Least of all, teaching someone."

"...I never thought this would happen."

"?"

"But I'm actually looking forward to it."

The elevator door opened to my floor. "Well, this is my stop. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

I got out and waved goodbye.

She did the same.

I went to my room.

Mom was waiting on me. "Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Eh. I've had worse. I see you were playing Claire in Arena E for quite a while."

"You saw that?"

"It's all everyone's been talking about. You didn't notice?"

"No. But James was practically threatening to kill me when he saw us eating together in the court."

"He's probably just worried about his sister."

"Yeah. But did he have to be so hostile?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. He means well. Now, get ready for bed. You don't want to be late for your date tomorrow." She giggled.

"Mom! Not you too!"

*Sigh* Well, that was fun. I wonder what'll happen next. What about you? If you wanna find out, see ya in the next chapter!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Having Fun, Mon?**

**Jamaica Division, Begin!**

After another week, I was able to reach 1400 points. I was way ahead of schedule. During my down time, I kept my promise to Claire to teach her how to skateboard. She's wasn't exactly a quick-study.

"Okay, just keep your balance."

"O-okay... I can't do it!" She got off the board.

"Claire, come on. It's not gonna bite you."

"What if I slip?!"

"That's what the padding and helmet are for."

"I'm starting to regret this..."

"Okay. Here's what we'll do: I'll get my board out and help you keep your balance. It'll be like riding a bike. Would that work?"

"I guess."

I got on my board. "Take my hand and I'll start us off."

"Alright." She grabbed my hand. "You're not going to let go, are you?"

"Only when you say so. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay. 3. 2. 1. Go." I pushed my board forward.

Her's followed.

Tyrell and Sophie walked in on it.

He whistled. "Way to go, Rampart!"

Sophie yelled out: "Hi, guys!"

Claire turned red. "Stop now! I'm not doing this in front of them!"

"Sorry. But when a board starts moving, only its rider can stop it."

"...Fine. Let go, I think I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm letting go."

"Please, hurry up."

I let go. "See if you can turn it."

"How do I do that?"

"Just tilt your body a bit."

"Um... okay." She tilted and almost lost her balance. "Woah. That was close."

"Almost. Do it again. But this time, add more weight to the wheel on the front left."

"Got it." She did as instructed and it worked. "I turned! Oh my god, I turned! Wooh!... Now, how do I stop?"

"Just step on the opposite edge of the board, like the breaks of a car."

"Makes sense." She stopped the board as I said. "How was that?"

"You're a natural."

"Thanks for putting up with me for the past few weeks."

"Thanks for the mushrooms. They do taste better raw and with cheese."

Tyrell and Sophie came up to us. "So, this is what you two have been doing."

"You both looked cute!"

Claire responded: "Tell anyone and you're dead."

They both cringed.

I picked up my board. "She doesn't mean it."

"Yes, I do."

The intercom interrupted: "Will everyone report to the Leaderboards for the Jamaica Division announcement? I repeat: will everyone report to the Leaderboards for the Jamaica Division announcement?"

"Looks like they have the results ready."

_**Leaderboards**_

Charley appeared on the big monitor atop the signup booth. "We have who's going to Kingston for tomorrow's Division. For Hookfang, nothings changed. We have Nemea, Shu, and Gregor. CC Crushers, also no change. Ron Rikki, Mike Haunter and Sophie Johnson. And for Eternal Dreamers..."

I crossed my fingers.

Claire was praying.

Tyrell... was adjusting his guitar.

"I'm sorry to say that Tyrell Voltedge came a little short. He was only a mere 10 points away from being able to qualify. To take his place until he catches up, we have our top developer, Carlos Frozland."

On the monitor, Carlos shouted: "Just call me Frosty!"

Charley cleared his throat. "All these teams will be leaving tomorrow. Please prepare for your departure. Have a safe trip. Okay, Anna. Cut! You promised to get that leech off my-" The monitor turned off.

"WHAT?! Tyrell can't play?! This is awful!"

Claire tried to calm me down. "It's okay. At least _we _get to play."

"I know. But Tyrell-"

He interrupted: "Don't worry about it. I was kind of hoping for some downtime. My band has a gig during the division anyway and I can't let them down. I'll be rooting for ya though."

"Tyrell..."

"A Voltedge never gos down without a fight. I'll get my spot back." He strummed his guitar. "You can count on it!"

"Right..."

Claire said: "I'm gonna start getting packed." She went to the elevator.

Sophie ran there too. "Wait up!"

"..." I went to the elevator and pressed the up button.

_**Room 50, Sports Floor**_

I started packing my travel bag. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Toby?" my mom asked.

"You heard that Tyrell got booted, right?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm sorry your friend isn't going to Kingston."

"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that he was so close. Only by 10 points."

"...You know, given how much points he needed, I'd say he worked pretty hard."

"Yeah right. He stopped because of his band..."

"Tell me, how did he act when he found out?"

"The same. Almost as if nothing changed."

"Nothing has."

"He's supposed to be on the team! He's the reason I'm there-" I began to realize. "...in the first place..."

"You didn't plan to go to the NWL until he came along, I'm guessing."

"Yeah... He's the one that made me work so hard in the first place. In fact, he said he wouldn't go unless I did too."

"...He proved what he could do. Now, it's your turn. Prove you have what it takes. Prove that you deserve to be there. I know you can. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are my son. Because you can do anything once you set your mind to it. You've come so far. It would be a shame if you threw in the towel now. And I don't think Tyrell would want you to quit because of him either."

"..." I continued to pack. "Think you can help me? I can't exactly fit in Tyrell's deck without some help."

"Sure."

_**The Next Day**_

I got up at exactly 8 AM. The plane was to leave in an hour and a half. So, I decided to take it slow this time. I got on my clothes, grabbed my board, and went to the court for breakfast. Today, there was biscuits and gravy.

Tyrell was in good spirits.

Sophie was cheerful, as always.

Claire, on the other hand- "Toby, where's my hat?! I can't find it! I can't find my hat!"

"Um... You might wanna check the top of your head."

She felt for her hat. "Oh... Sorry."

"It's okay. You're just nervous. But, I've never seen you like this before."

"Usually, I handle it the day before. But I was too tired."

After breakfast, we made our way to the limo. Everyone got there after us. Guess _they _overslept this time.

_**Capital City Airlines**_

Another conversation between Shiro and Gus started: "Did you check everything?"

"Yes."

"The turbines, wings, and engine?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"What about the controls?"

"They work! Trust me. Nothing bad will happen."

"You're the pilot though."

"Yeah, but I've got a co-pilot this time."

A tall guy, wearing the same goggles as Gus walked over to them. "Hey, guys."

"Seth! How've ya been?"

"The R&D Department is so boring. All I do is the grunt work while Carlos and Amy make kissy face the entire time..."

Shiro responded: "Why don't they just go out already? They've been working together for half a year. You'd think one of them would make a move by now."

"No kidding!"

We all got on the plane. Carlos sat next to us. "Hey, guys. Looks like we'll be on the same team. Glad to be working with ya." He shook our hands.

"So... What deck do you play?'

Claire was astonished: "You don't know."

"No."

Carlos then said: "I play Aqua Force."

"Aqua Force?... Wait! The legendary clan, Aqua Force?! As in the clan only the Soryu tribe can play? _That _Aqua Force?!"

"Yep."

"Cool! Ever since I heard about that clan, I've been wanting to meet someone who could use it!"

"Well, you've met an Aqua Force player. And you'll get to see me play soon."

"I can't wait!"

The flight wasn't as erratic as the first one. But, the last few seconds were the worse in my life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Carlos was also frantic. "AND I'VE NEVER BEEN TO WISCONSIN!"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"I KNOW!"

We both continued to scream.

Claire was asleep! She actually went to sleep just a few minutes after we took off!

"THIS IS NOT FUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We finally crashed into the ocean.

Shiro instructed us to exit in an orderly fashion.

Good thing we were near shore or we'd be shark food.

Shiro was so mad, he shocked Gus a few times. "And one to grow on!" One more zap. "Alright, you idiot, call a coast guard or something to fish that thing out of the water!"

Gus sighed. "Yeah,... I deserve that. I'll get someone, straight away."

"Come on. Let's get to a hotel before the Bad News Bufoon comes back."

We were able to get on a bus and were transported to the hotel closest to the stadium in Kingston. We got our rooms ready and were able to unpack our stuff. Unlike the last division, this one would last a couple days.

We all got to the stadium just in time to hear Osamaru and Mark begin their announcement: "Welcome, one and all, to the Jamaica Division of the NWL!"

"This division is going to be so exciting!"

"That's right! 'Cause this time, every round will have a special rule!"

"We were mailed this deck of rule cards for just such an occasion! Ozzy, if you would."

He shuffled. Then, he drew the top card. It said _8D 2S NP_. "Ooh! Looks like we got ourselves a good one!"

"Yep. This special rule will have both players start at two damage. Also, the game can only be won when one player reaches eight damage!"

"But what about that last part?"

"That part of the special rule states that any decks with starting vanguard with the Pioneer ability cannot use it. This will limit the players to only using cards in their hand to call on the first turn."

"Wow! I'd hate to be in these fighters' position right now!"

"Indeed. The Pioneer skill keeps your options open by calling that unit from the soul. This is going to be an amazing round, for sure knowing it is restricted."

"The pairing for this round are as follows: Eternal Dreamers vs. The Harvesters, ADT vs. Cirque de Cabanna, CC Crushers vs. Weed Wackers, HFH vs. Rio Rumblers, HFH vs. Beatboxers, Hookfang vs. The Rodrigez Family-" Blah Blah Blah!

On to the matches!

Mine wasn't exactly easy. My vanguard was **Alfred**. I had two **Gallatin **and **Josephus **in my rear-guard. I only had two cards in my hand. I was at seven damage, with three facedown.

My opponent had **Arboros Dragon, Sephirot**. He had two more in the front, along with three **Corolla Dragon**. He had four cards in his hand. He was at six damage, with two facedown.

It was my turn. The card I drew was **Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion**. I called it behind **Alfred**. Then, I used his Especial Counter Blast to superior call **Liberator Mark **from the top of my deck. "**Alfred**, let's go! My **Stallion**'s Soul Blast (11000+10000)-(21000+6000)-(27000+5000)!"

"**Maiden of Blosson Rain **will Nullify that!"

"Time for the twin drive!" The first card was **Gancelot**. The second card was **Liberator Epona**. "All effects are going to the **Gallatin **on my left (10000+5000)! He'll attack, with support from **Josephus **(15000+7000)!"

"What?!"

**Gallatin **slashed **Sephirot**.

Mark and Osamaru announced: "This fight goes to Toby Rampart!"

_**Carlos**_

The rule didn't effect me that much since I used the **Ripple **series. I was at six damage. My vanguard was **Thundering Ripple, Genovious**. My rear-guard were **Rising Ripple, Pavroth**, **Twin Strike Brave Shooter**, **Shortstop Brave Shooter**, **Battle Siren, Dorothea**, and **Tear Knight, Theo**. I had three cards in my hand.

My opponent was at six damage, with three facedown, and had **White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia **as his vanguard. He had two more in the front row, along with **Ruth **and **Rebecca **in the back. He had only six cards cards in his hand.

It was my turn. The card I drew was **Paschal**. "I'll have **Twin Strike **attack, with support from **Shortstop** attack (9000+3000)-(12000+7000)!"

"I'll guard with **Hanah **(10000+10000)!"

"**Pavroth**, with support from **Theo **is coming in next (9000+8000)!"

I guard with **Daniel** (10000+10000)!"

"Now, my vanguard attacks! Since it's the third battle, he gets 4000 Power until end of battle thanks to **Dorothea **(11000+6000)-(17000+4000)!"

"I nullify with **Blossom Rain**!"

"Twin drive check." The first card was **Genovious**. The second card was **Jet Ski Rider**. "I'll give all the effects to **Pavroth **(9000+5000)1(1+1)!"

"Why?"

"Aparently, you don't know of **Genovious**'s Persona Break. I Counter Blast, discarding a copy of my vanguard from my hand. This allows me to stand all of my Aqua Force rear-guard if my front row is at rest. Now, **Twin Strike **goes for a second assault (9000+7000)!"

"Damn, I don't have enough! I don't guard!" It was **Carolla Dragon**.

"Now, **Pavroth **will finish this! I already know you don't have enough."

**Pavroth **slashed **Cecilia**.

Ozzy and Mark announced: "Carlos Frozland wins! Eternal Dreamers will be moving on to the next round!"

After a while, the teams moving to the next round included us, ADT, CC Crushers, Hookfang, HFH, and some other teams. The rest of the division would continue tomorrow.

_**(Pierce)**_

As all the teams exited the stadium for the day, a felt a presence. It was similar to mine, only... more pure. Then, I noticed the one called Toby Rampart. Once I saw his aura, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Brannigan then asked: "What's wrong with you?"

"That boy... His aura is... so powerful..."

Melissa was skeptical. "You realize that kid's a noob, right?"

"If you saw what I had, you wouldn't say such things. That boy... he is a threat."

"Do you want me to _erase _him?" she asked.

"No. Leave him be, for now. I want to deal with him myself."

_**(Toby)**_

I sneezed.

Carlos then said: "Guess someone was talking about you."

"Yeah, I guess."

Claire was sighing in relief. "Thank for taking the pressure off. I just couldn't have handled fighting with that new rule bugging me."

"No problem. But, you're gonna have to pull your weight tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about that. Believe me."

The HFH guys came over to us. 21 was the first to speak. "Hey, kid... I see your friend couldn't make it."

"Yeah... He was only a few points away to going too."

"I'm sorry to hear that... Well, you better get a good night's sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be the coup de grace of the division."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, kid. Neither can I." He readied another sucker.

They left.

"I wonder why he does that."

"Must be a psychological issue."

Carlos asked: "Psychowhojiwhat'sit?"

"Something probably happened in his life that causes him to constantly have a sucker in his mouth."

I asked: "You think so?"

"Either that, or he hates his teeth." She held in her laughter.

_**Back at the hotel**_

As I laid on my bed, I sighed. "21... What's his story? Why did he become a member of the HFH in the first place?"

_**Outside the stadium (21)**_

It was 9 PM. I, along with Archie and Pursia followed the ADT punks back here. They were in the VIP section. I took out some survelance equipment Pursia had packed for that purpose. We each wore headsets so we could communicate. "Alright, Archie, you take the east side. Pursia, you take the west. I'll take the south."

Pursia crawled the walls, Archie went into the trees and bushes. I decided to go through the air ducts.

I finally heard a conversation between the three main members and Bloodlet.

Pierce was the first one to talk: "Sire, I have seen the aura of one of Eternal Dreamers' sub-members."

Bloodlet then said: "Ah, yes. The Rampart boy... He peeks my curiosity as well..."

Melissa then said: "Pfft. That little punk isn't a threat! All it would take is one shot from my **Tranqualazer** and bam, he's history!"

Brannigan commented: "Pierce's gut feeling has never let us down before. I say we at least watch the kid closely."

On the comm. link, I asked: "You guys hearing this."

Archie responded: "Me hear you."

Pursia said: "Loud and clear."

Pierce continued: "His aura was almost... like mine."

Bloodlet then said: "Hm... You said almost. What is the difference?"

"It was golden."

"A golden aura, you say?"

"Yes, sire. Forgive my staightforwardness, but I wish to face him in combat."

Brannigan responded: "Pierce, do you even know what you are asking?! You risking the team's integrity over an inexperienced commoner!"

"Brannigan, I must know for sure. It could lead to the truth of our past... of who we are..."

"...Forgive me for my impudence, Captain. You are right..."

Melissa gave them this disgusted look. "What is with you two and this noble pursuit crap?! The way I role is like this: defeat any opponent that comes my way and leave no survivors. End of story!"

Bloodlet stepped in. "Remember your place, Miss Smith. You are a member of this team first and a homicidal maniac second. Is that clear?" He glared at her, as a wild animal eye'd its prey.

"Tch. Whatever. Only if I get to take down that Shepard punk, once and for all."

"You have my word."

I accidentally hit my head on the air duct.

Brannigan stabbed through grate it with his spear, almost hitting me. Melissa began to shoot at me as I was making my escape.

"Let's blow this popstand!" I exclaimed. I got out of the duct.

Archie and Pursia were waiting for me.

"Come on!" We started to run for our lives.

The ADT punks were too late to stop us.

When we were a long ways away, we stopped.

Pursia said: "Phew. That was close."

Archie responded: "Yep. We run good."

I said: "You guys got all that, right?"

They both nodded.

"We better report this to Trevor."

Pursia asked: "What about Mason? Surely he deserves to know."

"No. He can't know. If we tell him, that'll just put Toby at even more risk."

Archie then said: "This no good. They going after boy now."

"Don't worry, big guy. We won't let that happen."

What in the hell are they talking about?! What'll happen next?! If you wanna find out, I'll be catching ya in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**21's True Power!**

**Fortuna Spins The Wheel**

"ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ..."

The door slammed, waking me.

"Ah!"

It was Shiro. "Wake up! Move it! Get dressed, get your board! Come on, let's go! Moveitmoveitmoveit!"

"Okayokayokay!"

_**A few minutes later**_

Everyone was waiting on me at the entrance.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't know it was that late."

Shiro then shouted: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on! It's time to go."

Mason told him: "Easy, dude. We still got twenty minutes."

Electricity surged through his hair. "Twenty minutes in my world equals twenty seconds! Now move!"

Mason cringed. "Y-you h-heard h-h-him. Let's go. Heheh." He went out first.

Everyone else followed.

_**Stadium**_

Ozzy and Mark announced: "Welcome the the Jamaica Division!"

"Today is the day we decide the winner!"

"Let's get this started!" Ozzy shuffled the cards and drew _NDFT 2FD_. "Looks like we got ourselves a real challenge here!"

"That's right, Ozzy! This special rule restricts drawing on the first turn and the first tw damage you get will be flipped over after any trigger effects!"

"This will prove difficult for all those Counter Blast lovers out there!"

"Not if they can flip them back up!"

"Either way, this will be a spectacle to behold! Now let's get out there and play some _Vanguard_!"

We were paired up with the Beatboxers. They were all about offense. I was facing their Pale Moon player.

I had **Gauntlet Buster Dragon **as my vanguard. As for my rear-guard: I had **Thunderboom Dragon **in the front left, **Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu**, and **Shuki**. I had two cards in my hand. And I was at five damage, with two facedown.

She had **Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah **as her vanguard. In her rear-guard was **Barking Cerberus**, **Fire Breeze, Carrie**, **Skull Juggler**, **Dark Metal Bicorn**, and **Tightrope Tumbler**. She had three cards in her hand and she was at four damage, with four facedown.

It was my turn. "Stand and draw!" It was **Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern**. "Call! Then, I use his Counter Blast! **Barking Cerberus **retires and you draw! My vanguard's Limit Break gives him 3000 Power and +1 critical (11000+3000)(1+1)! Shuki gets 3000 Power too (7000+3000). Now, I call **Demolition Dragon **and use **Linchu**'s Counter Blast! Sending him to the soul to retire **Dark Metal Bicorn**! That gives my vanguard another 3000 Power and +1 critical thanks to his Limit Break (14000+3000)(2+1)! And Shuki gets another 3000 Power (10000+3000)! Now, He'll boost my vanguard! Let's go (17000+13000)!"

"I guard with **Silver Thorn Barking Dragon**, **Dynamite Juggler **and **Carrie** (11000+25000)!"

"I still got the twin drive! Let's go!" The first card was **Eradicator, Dragon Mage**. "The 5000 Power goes to my **Wyvern **(8000+5000) and I draw." It was **Vowing Sword Dragon**." The second card was **Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux**. "All effects go to **Wyvern **(13000+5000)(1+1). He'll attack next, with support from **Demolition Dragon **(18000+7000)!"

"Little punk!"

It blasted **Farah**.

Ozzy and Mark announced: "And this fight goes to Toby Rampart of Eternal Dreamers!"

"Let's see how Claire Greyson is doing."

_**(Claire)**_

My vanguard was **Etain**. I had **Revenger Rugos **and **Sharkbau **in the front. And I had **Arianrhod **in the back. I was at five damage, with three facedown. I had one card in my hand.

He had **Aurora Star, Coral **as his vanguard. He had another grade 3** Coral **and **Sweet Harmony, Mona** in the front. And in the back, he had **Mermaid Idol Sedna** and **Fresh Star, Coral** in the back. He was at four damage, with all of them facedown. He had 5 cards in his hand.

It was my turn. The card I drew was **Healing Revenger**. "I call **Charon**. Then, Sharkbau attacks, with support from **Arianrhod** (8000+3000)-(11000+7000)!"

"I guard with **PR** **ISM**-**Miracle, Canary **(11000+10000)!"

"Then, **Etain **attacks, with a boost from **Charon **(20000+3000)-(23000+8000)!"

"I'll nullify it with **Mermaid Idol, Elly**!" He discarded **PR** **ISM-Image, Vert** for the effect.

I sighed. "No one ever sees the hopelessness of their situation. Twin drive check." The first card was **Grim Revenger**. "I'll give all the effects to **Rugos **(15000+5000)(1+1). "Now the second." It was **Waking Angel**. "All effects to **Sharkbau** (8000+5000). _Let's see what he can defend with_. "**Rugos **should suffice (20000)."

"This is whack, yo!"

Rugos slashed **Coral**.

Those two from before then announced: "Claire wins! Eternal Dreamers will be moving on to the semi-final round!"

The only teams that were left were us, ADT, Hookfang and HFH.

Mason concluded: "I guess Jerry and them couldn't beat the Houdinis."

Ozzy announced: "For this next round, Eternal Dreamers will be fighting HFH!"

Mark continued the announcement: "That means Hookfang will be facing ADT for the semi-final round! Let's see what the special rule is now!"

"We'll be fighting 21, Archie and Tyrell's mom?"

Carlos answered: "Seems so."

Ozzy shuffled the cards and drew _S4 RSH_.

"This rule is a tricky one!"

"No kidding. It only allows for units to stand at the start of the turn. And the cards in the starting hand are revealed to both respective players!"

"Including drive checks, you're practically giving your strategy away!"

"Yes. But, this also means that you have to really think carefully. Because even if those cards are played, you have to worry about which units to stand!"

21 walked over to Mason and asked: "If it's alright with you, I'd like to fight the kid. That cool with you?"

He answered: "I don't mind it. But, you'll have to talk to _him _about it."

He asked me: "Well, kid?"

"Um... sure." _From what I've seen, he plays that new Genesis deck. To play it safe, I better use my Liberators..._

A little while after, we got ready for our match. I would go first, then Mason, and if one of us screws up, Shiro.

I went to the dividing line.

21 did the same. "I hop you've ben paying attention to the past few matches. I won't be going easy on you."

I gulped. "**Blaster Board**, activate!"

He took out a deck of poker cards. "**Sleight of Hand**, activate!" The cards flew out of the box and created a flet surface in front of him. He set his starting vanguard and drew his starting hand. It had **Battle Maiden, Sahohime**, **Witch of Frogs, Melissa**, **Witch of Cats, Cumin**, **Spark Cockerel**, and **Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada**.

I did the same. My hand had **Liberator Gallatin**, **Barcgal**, **Marron**, **Alfred**, and **Gwydion**.

We both exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"**Wingal Liberator**!"

"**Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon**!"

"I draw." It was **Blaster Blade **Then, I'll ride **Marron**. Moving **Wingal **back and end my turn.

"Draw. **Witch of Frogs, Melissa**, ride! I move **Cinnamon** back and call **Witch of Cats, Cumin**! Using her skill, Soul Charge." It was **Battle Maiden Mihikarihime**. "She attacks (7000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Gancelot**.

"Now, my vanguard attacks, with support from **Cinnamon** (7000+5000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Witch of Birds, Chamomile**.

My damage check was **Phallon**.

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw." It was **Flare Mane Stallion**. "I ride **Blaster Blade**. Then, I use his Counter Blast, retiring **Cumin**. I call **Gallatin **and **Barcgal**. He boosts my vanguard (9000+7000)!"

"I don't guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger." It was **Elixir Liberator**. "I'll give the 5000 Power to **Gallatin** (10000+5000) and recover one damage."

HIs damage check was **Oracle Queen, Himiko**.

"I activate Barcgal's ability. When **Blaster Blade**'s attack hits your vanguard after he boosts, I get to look at the top three cards of my deck for a superior call." The top three were **Epona**, **Josephus** and **Escrad**. "Let's go, **Josephus**! Then, I activate his Especial Soul Blast, allowing me to draw." It was **Mark**. "**Gallatin **attacks next, with a boost from **Wingal** (15000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Battle Maiden, Izunahime**.

"I end my turn." _I guess he doesn't feel like guarding._

"Stand and draw. Ride, **Witch of Birds, Chamomile**! Then, I call **Battle Maiden, Sahohime** and have her attack (9000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Barcgal**.

"Using her Counter Blast, I Soul Charge." They were **Battle Maiden, Kukurihime**, **Kushinada**, and **Sahohime**.

"You have 5 cards in the souls already?!"

"I told you to watch closely. Rule number one of being a detective is to take in every detail, no matter how small. Now, my vanguard attacks, with support from **Cinnamon **(9000+5000)!"

"I'll guard with **Gwydion **and **Elixir Liberator **(9000+15000)!"

"Hmph. Drive trigger check." It was **Spark Cockerel**. "Stand trigger. I'll give all the effects to **Sahohime** (9000+5000). She attacks next (14000)."

"Grr." _I could guard. But, that would leave me wide open later... _"I don't guard..." It was **Gallatin**.

He laughed. "That little blunder cost you. Counter Blast. Soul Charge." It was **Cumin**, **Himiko**, and **Large Pot Witch, Laurie**. "Wow, already eight cards in the soul! No one has ever been stupid enough to get me to those numbers this early. Some contender you turne out to be."

"GRR! I'll show you! Stand and draw!" It was **Gancelot**. I didn't stand **Josephus **up. "I ride **Alfred**! I call **Gancelot** I use **Alfred**'s Especial Counter Blast! Superior Call, **Marron**!" I retired **Josephus**. **Gallatin**, boosted by **Wingal **will attack (10000+5000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Melissa**.

"Here comes the king (11000+7000)!"

"Hmph. I don't guard."

"Quit being so smug! Twin drive!" The first card was **Josephus**. The second card was **Escrad**.

His damage check was **Sahohime**.

"**Gancelot**, with support from **Marron**! Let's go (11000+7000)!"

He was quiet for a second, until: "Predictable! Guard!" He slammed two **Spark Cockerel** in the guardian circle (9000+20000).

"I... end my turn..."

_**(21)**_

_Charolette, are you watching?... I'm about to play the card you gave me so very long ago. Rest in peace, my love._ "Stand and draw!" As we cross through the threshold of destiny, obstacles are thrown our way to keep us from achieving our desires. Where despair and misfortune reside, so does hope and determination. I ride **Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna**!"

_**A few years ago**_

It was back when I first joined the HFH when I met _her_. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her name was Charolette Banks. Before _I _became the best agent in the organization, she was the envy of all the other agents, especially women. She always had a green apple sucker in her mouth. I never really understood it. What I did understand was that I fell hard for her in the most obvious way possible. "Wilbur Gambit, huh? Nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

"L-likewise."

She giggled. "It's okay. I won't bite... much."

I gulped. _So pretty..._

She noticed I was in a trance. "You okay?"

I snapped out of it. "Y-y-yeah..."

"Well, how about we get you registered."

"O-okay."

She became something like a teacher to me. She always let me join her on her missions. "Remember, Wilbur, to take in every detail. Even the smallest thing can lead to your downfall." is what she would always say to me.

When I finally got my first solo mission, I worked really hard to live up to her teachings. I then made a name for myself in only a couple of months. That's when... I finally did it... "Um... uh... Miss Banks?"

"Yes, Wilbur?"

"I was wondering if you would... um... go-go-go-go ou-ou-ou-out wi-wi-with me!"

"Hm..." As she thought about it, I prepared for the worst. "Why not."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah. Pick me up at 8 tonight. Here, I'll give you my address." She jotted it down on a small piece of scratch paper and gave it to me. "I'll be waiting."

As she walked off, I was jumping for joy... in a manly way of course.

As instructed, I picked her up at 8. She dressed casually.

I on the other hand... "Um... I didn't know what to wear. So, I just didn't change. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You look good in that bartender's outfit."

"Th-thanks."

"Shall we get going?"

"Oh, where do you want to go?"

"You know that fair they have across town?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go there?"

"Okay."

It was the greatest time of my life. We had cotton candy, I won a stuffed bear. The worst part was when I lost my lunch on that one coaster. She didn't seem to mind though.

It was the last thing we did that sealed our fates forever. She looked at the ferris wheel. "Can we go on that?"

"Sure."

I couldn't believe how high it was. I almost didn't want to get on. But, she wanted to ride it. So, I endured my fear.

We got in. It was really slow. When we finally reached the top, it stopped.

She was amazed at how high we were. "I can't believe this view! I can even see my house from here!"

"Hey, so can I!"

"Where?"

"Right there, just before you pass those trees."

"Oh yeah! Now I see it!... It's a pretty nice place. You'll have to invite me over sometime."

"You'd... come to my house?"

"Why not? You're pretty cool. I should know as much."

"Y-yeah..." I took a deep breath. "Um... Miss Banks-"

"Just call me Charolette."

"Okay... Charolette,... I know this is sudden. But, when I first saw you, I couldn't help but think you were the most beautful woman in the world."

She blushed. "You're just saying that because I'm your superior."

"I'm not just saying that! I mean it from the bottom of my heart!"

"...So, ...you really do think that?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Ever since I met you, you're all that's on my mind. In fact, on my first mission alone, I remembered all that you taught me. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you..."

"Wilbur... since we're going to be up here for a while, I want to give you something..." She went through her purse. "Here. This is my favorite card. I want you to have it. You can put it somewhere to just look at it. Or you can even use it in your deck. Think of it like an early birthday present."

"**Fortuna**... This card just proves what I already knew."

"What's that?"

"That when I'm with you, I'm the luckiest man in the world..."

"Now that I think about it, I have something else for you."

"Hm?"

She kissed me.

After that, we started to see a lot more of each other. We became inseperable. Nothing could keep us apart.

_**Half a year later**_

I finally asked her to marry me. When we finally sealed the deal, we became the HFH's first official power couple. Everything we did, whether it be missions or otherwise, we did it as a team.

But, then came a mission neither of us would recover from.

We were to infiltrate Overload HQ, when suddenly a man in a harlequinn mask cackled. After that, all of Overload's finest came after us. Someone had thrown a knife at me, injuring my eye. But, that was only a scratch compared to what Charolette had suffered.

_**Dr. Razor's Office**_

"Let me through! Let me see her!"

Slick said: "Mr. Gambit, I wouldn't."

"I don't give a damn! I want to see my wife!"

I ran in to find her wrapped up in bandages. Her mouth was covered with a breathing mask.

I went over to her.

She said: "Willy... I'm not going to make it..."

"D-don't say that! Please!... I can't live without you... I love you!" I began to cry. "Don't leave me... Without you, ...I'm nothing..."

"Don't say that... You know that's not true... Hey, ...remember that card I gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here." I show it to her.

"Good... Now, I want you... to never lose it... Every time you look at that card, think of me. Not like this, not when this happened. But when we first went out, ...on the ferris wheel."

"I will! I will never let go of it! I promise!"

"I love you, Wilbur Gambit."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. "And I love you, Charolette."

She drifted off. Her heart rate stopped... She... was gone.

"Goodbye, Charolette... I'll always remember you..."

_**Present**_

"I call **Izunahime**,** Cyber Tiger **and **Kushinada**. Then, I'll use **Fortuna**'s Soul Blast!" I sent **Kukurihime**, **Kushinada **and **Sahohime **to the drop zone. "This gives her 5000 Power until end of turn (11000+6000)!"

_**(Toby)**_

He continued: "With a boost from **Cyber Tiger**, **Izunahime** attacks (10000+5000)!"

"**Josephus **guards (11000+5000)!"

"Hmph! You aren't going to be able to stop me after this! **Fortuna**, go now (16000+5000)!"

"**Mark **will stop your attempt!" I discarded **Flare Mane Stallion **for the effect.

"Twin drive. First." It was **Mihikarihime**. "Time for **Fortuna**'s Limit Break!"

"What?!"

"Her Limit Break alllows me to do an additional drive check as long as the unit checked during activation isn't grade 0. Soul Blast!" He discarded **Mihikarihime**. He sent **Melissa**, **Chamomile **and **Cumin **from the soul to the drop zone. "Now, for **Melissa **and **Chamomile**'s skills! I Counter Blast for each to Superior Call them after they have exited the soul! Come for, my pretties!"

**Chamomile **and **Melissa **appeared where **Izunahime **and **Cyber Tiger **once were.

"Being able to superior call units that were sent to the drop zone from a Soul Blast... Genesis sure knows how to keep things interesting, that's for sure..."

"I haven't even begun. Second check." It was **Cyber Tiger**. "All effects to **Chamomile** (9000+5000)(1+1). Now the third check..." It was **Kukurihime**. "All effects to **Chamomile **(14000+5000)(2+1). Now, let's see what destiny has in store for you. **Chamomile**, attack 19000+7000)!"

"..." _This is is even worse than I thought... I'll have to hope for a heal trigger... _"I don't guard!" The first card was **Alfred**. The second card was **Mark**. And the third... "**Blaster Blade**... I lost."

As I walked off, 21 said: "Hey, kid." He threw me a green apple sucker. "Good game. If it weren't for those critical triggers, you probably would've beat me."

"Probably... Thanks, 21." I unwrapped the sucker and put it in my mouth.

Ozzy and Mark announced: "This match goes to HFH! Next up is Mason vs. Archie!"

_**One cardfight later**_

"**Armored Heavy Gunner**, let's go (20000+5000)-(25000+8000)!"

"Me no guard! Ah!"

**Spinodriver **desintegrated.

Mark announced: "Looks like we're gonna have a tie-breaker!"

Ozzy then said: "It would appear so, Mark! Next up is Shiro vs. Pursia!"

_**Another cardfight later**_

"Send them packing, **Dungaree**! Lightning Arrow (21000+8000)!"

**Manticore **growled.

"I don't guard..."

**Manticore **desintegrated.

Mark and Ozzy announced: "And the team going to the final round is Eternal Dreamers!"

Cheering could be heard throughout the stadium.

As Shiro was coming back, he slapped the back of my head. "The next time you lose your cool like that, I won't be so nice."

"I swear, it won't happen again."

"I hope not."

Mark announced: "Next up is ADT vs. The Foundation's own Hookfang!"

Ozzy then said: "Don't be late for the next chapter to find out what happens!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Return of the Shadow Virus!**

**An Assassin's Revolt**

Hey, punks! This is Melissa Smith! I'm taking over this chapter for now! So, you better enjoy it!

The two idiots on the big screen said: "To kick things off, it'll be Melissa Smith vs. Gregor!"

_Oh, great. I have to fight a weak, little kid._

I stepped on the dividing line.

So did the kid. He then said: "Gregor has to fight a woman? Pfft. What a shame."

That made me mad. "Watch it, preschool punk! I'll cardfight circles around you!"

He laughed."That, Gregor would like to see."

I got out my **Tranqualazer** from its holster. "**Tranqualaser**, activate!" I shot into the ground. This caused the concrete to create a table.

MISC. FUNCTIONS ON STANDBY.

"Hmph. **Tusk Horn**, activate!" He blew on it, making this elephant-like noise. Then, it floated in the air.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATE. LET'S STAND UP.

We set our starting vanguard and drew our starting hands.

We both then exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

He shouted: "**Little Fighter Cron**!"

"**Horror Program, Brain the Extremist**!"

_**(Mason)**_

The minute I heard those words... it all came back... _Horror Program... The cards Shiro gave me from before... I thought they were gone forever... How did she get them?_

_**(Melissa)**_

My hand had **Alcon the Slicer**, **Acid the Sniper**, **Graybird the Drone**, **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**, and **Cruz the Distributor** "I draw." It was **Vera the Publisher**. Then, I ride **Alcon the Sniper**. Moving **Brain **to the back and end my turn."

"Hmph. You make Gregor laugh. Allow me to show you have man cardfight. Draw. Ride, **Nimue**. **Cron **shall move back. The, Gregor call **Shield Knight of the Clouds**. She attacks, with support from **Cron **(7000+4000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Twin Blader**.

"Now, vanguard attacks, with the boost from **Gareth **(7000+8000)."

"I don't guard."

"Gregor shall check the drive trigger." It was **Viviane**.

My damage check was **Abraxas the Analyzer**.

"Gregor shall end his turn."

"You call that a turn? Draw." It was **Alcon the Slicer**. "I ride **Graybird the Drone**! Then, I call **Alcon the Slicer**, **Cruz the Distributor** and **Vera the Publisher**. **Cruz**'s skill has me rest her, lowering your vanguard's power by 1000!"

**Cruz **aimed at **Nimue **and blasted her (7000-1000)!

The brat started to laugh. "Lowering vanguard's power by 1000 doesn't affect Gregor in the slightest."

"It's clear you've never faced a hitgirl before."

"Hitgirl?"

"An assassin. One who feels no remourse for anyone. Willing to erase anyone for a pile of greenbacks."

"...You've taken innocent lives to fuel your greed?... As expected from a capitalist pig."

"Hmph. Call me whatever you want. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Now, with **Alcon**'s skill, I Counter Blast, standing **Cruz **back up! She attacks, with support from Vera (9000+6000)-(15000+4000)!"

_**5 months ago**_

I was a simple Overload assassin. I had nobody to look after but me, myself and I... that is, until I met _them_ and helped _him_.

While I was on a job in Spain, I two little kids at this one orphanage. Their names were Garcia and Miguel. The day I met them, they were playing on the road. As they were going back in, some prick sped through the road. He would have hit them if I didn't shoot out his tire.

The two of them looked at me for a second and said: "Thanks, nice lady!"

The caretaker told them: "You two, hurry on in here!"

I pressed on. I was to find some guy that owed the boss a huge debt. It was in the millions. So, the boss did the next best thing: if he couldn't get the money, it would be better for the guy to pay with his life.

A whole week had passed. I couldn't find the guy. Then, I ran into them again. The kids, I mean.

They both said: "Hi, nice lady!"

"Don't call me that. I'm not nice. All I did was teach that punk a lesson in driver safety."

"But you _are _a nice lady. My name's Garcia. This is Miguel!"

Miguel then asked: "What's your name?"

"Um... Melissa Smith..."

Garcia exclaimed: "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, kid. Now, if you don't mind, I'm kinda busy."

Garcia asked: "Are you lost?"

Miguel said: "We can help you. We know Spain like the back of my hand."

"...I need to find this one guy." I showed them a picture. "Have you seen him?"

Miguel answered: "That's the man that gave us toys last week!"

"He... gave you toys?"

Garcia shouted: "He's nice! You should meet him! He knows how to work those metal things too!"

"Metal things?... Oh, you mean this?" I showed them **Tranqualaser**.

"Yeah! He's awesome!"

They dragged me by the arms to the orphanage. We went in.

The caretaker asked them: "Hello, little ones. Who's your friend?"

They both answered: "She's Melissa!"

I then said: "Um... Hi... Sorry. They just dragged me in. They say this man gave out toys last week." I showed her the picture.

She then said: "Why, yes. He stops by every month. He loves these kids... almost as if they were his own..."

"Um... You do know he's 17, right?"

"I was just as surprised as you are, at first. I've never seen this much happiness in the children's eyes. Not even when they are adopted."

"He makes them that happy?"

Garcia nodded. "He's even better than Santa Clause!"

"I see... Where is he?"

The caretaker told me: "He's in the mess hall right now."

"Thanks."

She guided me there.

When the guy saw me, he freaked out. "M-M-Melissa! W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I'll wait 'til you're done." I walked out.

Garcia and Miguel waved and said: "Bye, Melly!"

_Melly?... _I sighed. "See ya."

_**That night**_

He met me at a local motel. We were in room 23. "Please, let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain. The boss wants you gone."

"...What about the kids?"

"I could care less! My job is to get rid of you! Unless you have the money..."

"...I don't have it..."

I took out **Tranqualaser **and aimed it. "..."

He began to cry.

"Oh! Come on! Don't do this! You're making it harder than it has to be!"

"...Please. Give me one more day. Let me have one more day with the kids. I'll tell them I'm going away for a while and you can off me then!... Please."

I had my finger on the trigger... But I couldn't do it... I lowered **Tranq**. "I'll give you one more day."

He smiled. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you! You won't regret this!" He suddenly hugged me.

"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to get the hell off of me!"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Just get out of here and get some shut-eye! You don't wanna be half-asleep on your last day with those kids, do ya?!"

"...Right. Thanks, Melly!" He got out, right before I threw a soda bottle at the door.

"You better run, Walker!"

_**(Present Day)**_

"Gregor doesn't guard." It was **Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis**.

"Now, **Graybird**, with support from **Alcon **(8000+7000)!

"No guard."

"Drive check." It was **Wall Boy**. "I recover one damage."

His damage check was **Beaumains**.

"I'll end my turn, shorty."

"Stand and draw. Ride, **Beaumains**. He attacks, with boost from **Gareth** (10000+8000)."

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check." It was **Dantegal**. "Critical will go to vanguard (1+1) and 5000 Power to **Shield Knight** (7000+5000)."

The damage checks were **Ethics Buster **and **Vera the Publisher**.

"**Shield Knight **soars in with boost from **Cron** (12000+4000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Cruz**.

"Gregor ends turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Abraxas**. "I ride **Ethics Buster**. Then, he attacks, with a boost from **Alcon **(11000+7000)-(18000+2000)!"

"Gregor no guard."

"Twin drive." The first card was **Twin Blader**. The second card was **Fighting Battleship, Prometheus**. "**Ethics Buster **gets the critical (1+1) and **Cruz **gets the power boost (9000+5000)."

His damage checks were **Nimue **and **Gwydion**. "Power boost to Beaumains (11000+5000) and Gregor draws."

"**Cruz**, you know what to do (9000+6000)-(15000+4000)!"

"Gregor guards with **Dantegal** (15000+10000)!"

"I end my turn." _Heh. This kid's a goner next turn._

"Stand and draw. Warrior of mighty elephant army, crush Gregor's enemies with all powerful stomp! Ride, **Gigantech Crusher**!"

A giant in elephant armor appeared on the field.

"Gregor then calls **Gigantech Commander**, **Bleoberis**, **Viviane**, and **Gareth**!" He retired **Shield Knight** and **Cron**. "**Crusher **will attack, with boost from **Gareth** (18000)! **Crusher**'s skill gives him 10000 Power when Gregor calls at least four Gold Paladin this turn (18000+10000)!"

"I nullify it with **Twin Blader**!" I discarded **Acid **for the effect.

"Hmph. Gregor check the twin drive." The first card was **Gigantech Crusher**. The second check was **Silent Punisher**. "All effects to **Bleoberis** (11000+5000)(1+1). **Commander **attacks next. **Gareth **follows up (8000+8000). Commander gets 3000 Power when Gregor has more rear-guard than you (16000+3000)!"

"I don't guard." It was **Acid**.

"Now, **Bleoberis **attacks vanguard (16000)!"

"**Prometheus **guards (11000+10000)!"

"Impossible! Gregor always wins when **Crusher **is vanguard! This is trick!"

"Hmph You ain't seen anything yet. Stand and draw. Darkness materializing in a fixed form, infect this battefield with a epidemic of despair! Breakride, **Horror Program, Z-Mist the Superficial** (11000+10000)!"

_**(Mason)**_

_**Z-Mist**__... _

The robot looked in my direction and whispered: "Revenge... Mason Shepard... Revenge..."

_**(Melissa)**_

"I call **Abraxas the Analyzer**! Then, I use **Z-Mist**'s Limit Break! I rest **Cruz**, **Vera **and **Abraxas**! Then, your vanguard loses 1000 Power for each Horror Program unit I have in rear-guard!"

**Z-Mist** jumped in the air and slashed **Crusher**, leaving black ooze on his armor (10000-5000).

"Now, I use **Alcon**'s skill. Counter Blast. Standing **Abraxas**. Then, I use **Z-Mist**'s Counter Blast to stand **Cruz **and **Vera**. **Cruz **attacks your **Commander **(9000+6000)-(15000+4000)!"

"Gregor doesn't guard..." **Commander **retired.

"**Abraxas **will attack next, with **Brain**'s support (8000+5000)-(13000+3000)!"

"...Gregor... doesn't guard..."

**Abraxas **blasted **Crusher**.

The brat's damage was **Nimue**. "Gregor... lost..."

As **Crusher **desintegrated, **Z-Mist **grabbed him.

"What is happening to **Crusher**?!"

"That's a special property of every ADT PFS. When our opponents lose, their avatars are taken away... But... you're not that strong. **Z-Mist**, let the weakling go. We have no use for him."

**Z-Mist **let go and dissappeared.

As I walked away, he asked: "Why you let **Crusher **go?"

"...In truth... you remind me of a couple of kids I know..." I continued on.

_**5 months ago, the next day**_

He played with them to their heart's content... I started to see why he loved them so much.

Garcia and Miguel dragged me over. "Come play!"

"Good grief..."

Miguel said: "Mr. Walker! Melly's gonna play with us!"

He then said: "Is she now? I never thought you liked kids, Melly."

"That's one. Reach three and you're dead."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a goofy smile.

"...Alright. So, what are we playing?"

They shouted: "Hide and Seek!"

Garcia exclaimed: "Melly and Mr. Walker have to count to one hundred and find us."

We then asked: "Huh?"

They all scattered.

Walker started counting: "1, 2, 3... It's almost like they're trying to get us to like each other, huh?"

"4, 5, 6... So I'm not the only one that noticed?"

"7, 8, 9... Why did you join Overload in the first place?"

"10, 11, 12... I could ask you the same question."

"13, 14, 15... I guess it gave me a chance to travel. Meet people."

"16, 17, 18... I did it for the money. End of story."

"19, 20, 21... You mean there was nothing else?"

"22, 23, 24... Nope."

"25, 26, 27... Then explain why you didn't get rid of me then and there."

"28, 29, 30... Those kids were starting to get to me. And when I saw you like that..."

"31, 32, 33... Does the famous gunslinger of Overload actually have a heart?"

"34, 35, 36... That's two."

"37, 38, 39... I don't get you sometimes. Whenever you were at HQ, you never showed this much interest in kids. But out in the field, you're a totally different person."

"40, 41, 42, 43... Is that a good thing?"

"44, 45, 46, 47, 48... Why wouldn't it?"

"49, 50, 51, 52, 53... Because I've been known as a trigger-happy psychopath that shows no remourse."

"54, 55, 56, 57, 58... That's quite the reputation."

"59, 60, 61, 62, 63... Your's wasn't better. They called you the Living Guillotine."

"64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69... Eh. I was planning on getting out of there anyway."

"70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75... You were gonna quit? 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81... You do know that many who've done that don't come out of it alive, right?"

"82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90... The ones doing the chasing don't get out of it without a scratch either."

91, 92, 93, 94, 95... You're gonna fight back?"

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100... No, I'm gonna start a rebellion. Or at least, I was... Melissa, don't be a pawn in _his _game. You have your own mind, your own strength. Are you really going to have him take that away?"

"...Let's go find some kids."

It took us about an hour to find half of them. Every hiding place was more elaborate them the last. These kids were smarter than I gave them credit for. nd to be honest, I had fun.

Garcia and Miguel exclaimed: "That was fun!"

Another kid said: "Yeah! Melly and Mr. Walker are great seekers!"

Miguel asked: "When can we play again?"

Walker knelt down to their eye level. "Kids... I'll have to go away for a while."

Garcia asked: "Where are you going, Mr. Walker?"

"I'm going somewhere where there is no such thing as an orphan. Where every child has loving parents and is given as many toys as they want."

Miguel asked: "Will you ever come back?"

"... Probably... When you're older, maybe you can join me. And we'll play whatever game you want."

They all then asked: "You mean it?"

He nodded. "I promise." He got up. "Okay, Melissa. Let's go."

Miguel and Garcia told me: "Be good, you two. Don't talk to strangers."

I laughed. "We won't. Bye, little guys."

"Bye!"

We walked out.

He turned around and said in a low tone: "Let's hurry up and get it over with."

We went to a secluded alley.

He faced me. "Whenever you're ready..."

I took out **Tranq**. I aimed it at him. I stood there for a minute. Then, I lowered it.

He was confused: "What's wrong?"

"..." I put **Tranq **away. I grabbed his arm and began to run.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you outta here, that's what!"

"I thought you were-"

"-I... changed my mind... Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's not where we're going, it's what we're gonna do!"

"You don't mean-"

"Yep. I'm not going to be _his _croney anymore!"

"...He's going to do everything he can to get rid of you. You know that, right?"

"Hah! Give me a gun, and I'll use it. If you asked me, he just signed his own death warrant!"

A bunch of suits found us and began the chase.

"Hmph. Guess he had those guys follow me in case something like this happened."

"Looks like it... I got an idea."

"No! We're gonna do this my way!"

"Would you just trust me?!"

"...Fine."

"Take a left and jump in the river."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Just do it!"

I took a left.

We jumped over the fence into the river, landing on a boat.

"You knew this boat would get here, didn't you?"

"I've lived here for the past four years. You tend to pick up on a few things."

They were banging on the fence in frustration as we went further and further away.

I then asked: "...So,... what now?"

"...We'll have to be on the run for a while. Think you can handle that?"

"...What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine... We need to get outta here, fast."

"I just hope we don't have to be out here the entire time. I'm freezing!"

"Where's your jacket?"

"I left it at the motel to chaperone your sorry ass! I didn't think I'd actually feel sorry for you!"

"...Is that all?"

"All what?"

"You couldn't have just helped me the way you did because you felt sorry for me."

"Where is this going?!"

"Admit it, you like me."

"Not even close!"

"Come on."

"Okay...When I first saw you, I thought you were kinda cute."

"Cute how?"

"What in the hell do you think, you dumbass?"

He laughed. "Finally she admits it."

"Shut up! All this talking is starting to- A-achoo!"

"Oh great. You're getting a cold."

"No I'm not! I'm just- A-a-achoo!"

"That settles it. Here." He took off his jacket and threw it over to me. "Put it on. I don't wanna hear any complaints."

"...Fine." I put it on. "What made you wanna quit anyway?"

"...My partner decided to have some quote-quote _fun _with some kids in Russia..."

"He-?"

"Yeah... So, I got rid of him... Didn't think it would cost me. That is, until _he _found out all of the expenses I had. You know protocol, right?"

"...Under sub-section 3 in sub-paragraph A in the official handbook, all agents are allowed to eliminate those who are unfit to do their duties or have commited actions beyond that of what they have been ordered to do."

"Can't exactly punish me for that."

"But like an ass, he found a loophole."

"He would have done the same to you eventually. And your his prized gunslinger!"

"Was! A-achoo!"

We thought about how to get rid of Overload for about a week. As we did, we slowly got rid of any and all agents that tried to get rid of _us_. We finaly decided on my plan: infiltrate HQ, in London, and destroy it from the inside. As we did, _he _caught up to us. He was in a hood. Never in my life did he ever show his face.

Walker then shouted: "Get down!"

The boss got him. "SaY hI tO yOuR pArTnEr In ThE aFtErLiFe FoR mE."

Walker collapsed. "Run..."

"Like hell, I will!" I aimed **Tranq **at the boss.

_He _got to me before I could even pull the trigger. He twisted my arm. "So, HoW dOeS iT fEeL tO lOsE?"

A shot rang out, hitting him.

It was Walker, holding **Tranq**. "You tell... me." He conked out, dropping **Tranq**.

_He _collapsed.

I ran to Walker. "Wake up! Damn it! Don't do this to me! Walker!" I slapped him.

He didn't respond.

"Zane?..." Tears began to run down my face. "You dumbass... Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass! Why?! Why did you do that?! Why did you save me?! Why?!"

I then heard: "...Haven't you... figured it out... yet?"

"No..."

"You didn't pull the trigger that day... You showed who you really are... I sure as hell wasn't... gonna let _him_ take that away..."

"...You dumbass."

He laughed. "You did it... You actually did it..."

I hugged him. "I wasn't alone..."

"...Melissa... go back to Madrid... Tell them I'm doing fine..."

I wiped the tears away. "I'm not doing that!"

"Why... not?"

"I'm not going back... without you." I picked him up.

"Just leave me..."

"Screw that! I'm getting you some help! Then, we'll see Garcia, Miguel and all the other kids!"

"...So, Melissa Smith does have a heart."

"That's three."

He laughed. "I can't wait for my punishment."

Smiling, I said: "Knowing you, you'd probably enjoy it."

I got him to the nearest hospital in London. They said he wouldn't be back on his feet any time soon... So, to help pay those damn bills, I got a normal job at some grocery store. The pay was terrible and the boss was a punk.

One day, I was stocking shelves when suddenly, a voice said to me: "This isn't you... You're an assassin. One who feels no remourse. Why would you do something for someone else's sake?"

"Who said that?"

"I did."

I turned around.

It was a cloud of black smoke. "My name is **Z-Mist**. Would you like to be my vanguard?"

"Not a chance!"

"...If you do, I'll give you whatever you want."

"Yeah, right."

"I'll help your friend."

I was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I know everything about you, Melissa Smith... Your soul yearns for carnage. You _want _to destroy..."

"That's the old me."

"That's what you think, not what you know. If you become my vanguard, I'll help him and you can do whatever you want..."

"...What'll _I _have to do for you?"

"...Smart girl... I want revenge..."

"On who?"

"A boy... named Mason Shepard..."

"What did he do to you?"

"...He left me... for another avatar..."

"You want me to whack him?"

"No... I want you to beat him in a cardfight..."

"Pfft. That all?"

"It won't be easy."

"I know what to expect."

"Is it a deal, then?" It created a hand out of the cloud.

"Yeah." I shook it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." It went in my skin.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you my power. Hold still."

The pain was unbearable. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" When it was over, a tattoo in the shape of a gear appeared on my neck. I breathed heavily. Then, I collapsed. "Now...How are you... gonna help Walker?..."

"I've already done it."

"How?"

"A part of me kept watch over him through our arrangement. He's back on his feet... Now, be sure to live up to your end of the bargain..."

"I will..."

"Good..."

My phone began to ring. "Hello."

It was Walker. "Melissa, you won't believe it!"

"Back on your feet?"

"Yeah! How... did you know?"

"Lucky guess? So, when do you want out?"

"Now! We got a whole bunch of stuff to do! We gotta see the kids again, get a place, all that!"

"Alright, alright. Get your stuff together. I'll pick you up later."

"What about the bills?"

"I'll figure it out."

I got him out of the hospital. We returned to Spain as fast as we could.

My next decision didn't sit well with him. "Walker, I've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"To America. I have something to do."

"What exactly?"

"I can't tell you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I have a contract to uphold. Let's leave it at that."

"Nobody's forcing you to do this, are they?"

"No. I just have an obligation."

"...Will you tell me anything?"

"Only when it's over..."

He sighed. "I'll tell them you couldn't make it."

"Thank you... I better get going..."

"Before you go... here." It was his jacket. "Can't have you getting a cold now."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm only loaning it to you. When you come back, I'd like it returned to me."

I took it and put it on. "Well, how's it look?"

"Pretty good. It suits you."

"Thanks, Zane... Well... see ya." I kissed his cheek and went on my way.

_**1 month later**_

I trained with my new deck, honing my skills to beat that Mason guy. Then, one day, I met Sven Chevalier, the butler of the Bloodlets. He brought me to the Bloodlet Corporation after hearing what I had set out to do. That's when I met Alexander Bloodlet. He had already recruited members for ADT. Yeah, those three bozoes and the two wannabe knights.

He asked me: "Why don't you join us? If you do, I'll guarantee your match with Mason Shepard."

"Whatever. You can make me a grunt for all I care."

"I had a better position in mind."

"Name it."

"Soon, the VBA will announce their next big event. I would like you to participate in it, along with the rest of ADT."

"Fine."

"Welcome to the team. Here, allow me to see your weapon."

"My **Tranq **isn't some toy. I've had it since I was little."

"No need to worry. I simply want to upgrade it."

"Upgrade it how?"

"I shall make it into a Portable Figure System."

"...Those new things they came up with not too long ago?"

"Yes. Once it is over, you shall be invincible."

"Whatever. Here." I took it out of the holster and threw it to Bloodlet.

After the upgrade, I won cardfight after cardfight. I then became a senior member of ADT in a few weeks. I still haven't been able to reach my goal to defeat that punk. I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing it so I can one day have a normal life again.

_**Present Day**_

Think of me however you want to. It's not going to stop me. I will beat him. And I will fullfill my end of the deal...

If you want to find out what happens next, catch the next chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sadistic Fighter Brannigan**

The match between Melissa and Gregor came to a close. Next was that one guy, Brannigan, and Raiden.

Mark announced: "Looks like we got ourselves a Narukami free-for-all!"

Ozzy said: "It would appear so, Mark. Both players have shown exemplary talent with the clan, especially Raiden. We just might find these two in the final division in the tournament."

They both headed for the dividing line.

_**(Raiden)**_

I got out my PFS, **Vermillion Spear**. "Activate!" The spear encircled and produced a holomat.

ANTI GRAVITY GENERATOR, INITIATE.

Brannigan took out his spear, **Gríðr **"Activate!" He slammed it in the ground.

LET'S STAND UP.

We both set our starting vanguards and drew our starting hands. Mine had **Vowing Sword Dragon**, **Red River Dragoon**, **Desert Gunner, Raien**, **Thunderstorm Dragoon**, and **Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo**.

We both exclaimed: "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

Mine was: "**Lizard Soldier, Saishin**!"

His was: "**Flag of Raijin, Corposant**!"

"The first turn is mine. Draw." It was **Dragon Dancer, RaiRai**. "I ride **Red River Dragoon** and move **Saishin** back, ending my turn."

"Draw. I'll also ride **Red River Dragoon**. Then, I'll move **Corposant **back and call **Castor**. She'll attack, with a boost from **Corposant **(7000+4000)."

"I guard with **Seiobo **(8000+10000)."

"Next is my my **Dragoon **against yours (8000)."

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check." It was **Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern**. "All the effects are going to Castor (7000+5000)."

My damage check was **Dragon Dancer, Veronica**.

"She attacks (12000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Wyvern Guard, Guld**.

"That ends my turn."

"Draw." It was **Lizard Soldier, Riki**. "I'll ride **Thunderstorm Dragoon **and call **Riki**. With a boost from **Saishin**, he attacks (7000+5000)."

"I don't guard." It was **Vowing Sword Dragon**.

"Next, my vanguard attacks (10000)."

"I don't guard."

"Drive check." It was **Shiden**.

His damage check was **Armor Break Dragon**.

I cringed. "How...? That card-!"

He then gave me this psychotic smile.

_That card... It's been told that anyone from our tribe in possession of it would be driven into madness..._ "I... end my turn."

"Stand and draw. Riding **Thunderboom Dragon**. Then, I call **Thunderstorm Dragoon **and have him attack (10000)."

"No guard." My damage was **Red River Dragon**.

"Next is my vanguard (10000)."

"**Raien **and **RaiRai **guard that attempt (10000+10000).

"Drive check." It was **Red River Dragoon**. "**Castor **will continue where I left off (7000+4000).

"I don't guard." It was **Old Dragon Mage**. "I'll give the power to my vanguard (10000+5000) and draw." It was **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**.

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw." It was **Guld**. "I ride **Vowing Sword Dragon**. Then, I call **Shiden**. His skill keeps one of your units from intercepting this turn. Looks like **Thunderstorm Dragoon **will have to sit out. Now, **Riki **attacks, with support from **Saishin** (7000+5000)."

"**Spy Eye Wyvern **guards that (10000+10000)."

"Next is my vanguard (11000)!"

He gave me that same smile. "No guard."

"...Twin drive check." The first card was **Thunder Break Dragon**. The second was **Veronica**.

His damage check was **Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux**. "I'll give all the effects to my vanguard (10000+5000)(1+1)."

"...I'll have **Shiden **attack **Castor **(9000)."

**Castor **retired.

"I'll end my turn."

_**Locker Room (Toby)**_

"I can't believe he was only able to do one damage. Brannigan is still in the lead by one!"

Claire responded: "Yeah... It's looking bad. Especially with the vibe I'm getting from that guy."

"Vibe?"

"Yeah. Ever since we started the NWL, that guy always had this strange presence about him. And that smile of his... It's not normal... It's almost like looking at a wild animal..."

_**Arena (Raiden)**_

It was his turn. "Stand and draw." As he smiled, his pupils dilated. He looked like a madman. "Almighty beast of thunder and lightning, unleash your fury upon this pityful fool! Ride, **ARMOR BREAK DRAGON**!"

A storm raged. Lightning roared throughout the arena. Kids were crying for their parents' protection. From the grey clouds dropped a dragon whose roar would make even the bravest of men run for their lives.

He began to laugh. "My dragon will bring despair upon this battlefield! And there is nothing you can do about it! Call!" He threw **Garuda **and **Red River Dragon** into the rear-guard. "Let's go **Garuda** (9000+4000)!"

"I don't guard!" It was **Thunderstorm Dragoon**.

"**Armor Break Dragon**! DESTROY HIM (11000+8000)!"

"No! **Guld **will stop that!" I discarded **Veronica**.

He still had that smirk on his face. "Twin drive." The first card was Seiobo. "Power to **Thunderstorm** (10000+5000)." The second was **Seiobo **again. "Power to **Thunderstorm** (15000+5000). He'll attack next (20000)."

"Guarding with **Carbuncle **(11000+10000)!"

"I end my turn."

"Stand and draw..."It was **RaiRai**. _I know it's near impossible with the two damage gap. But I have no other options._ "Breakride! **Thunder Break Dragon** (10000+10000)! With the skill, I retire your **Thunderstorm Dragoon**! Then, with my vanguard's Counter Blast, I retire **Garuda**! Then, I call **RaiRai**! I use **Riki**'s Counter Blast twice (7000+1000)-(8000+1000)! He attacks, with a boost from **Saishin **(9000+5000)!"

"I'll have Garuda intercept (11000+5000)."

"Now, my vanguard will attack, with support from **RaiRai **(20000+6000)! Now, her Soul Blast (26000+5000)!"

Suddenly, as my dragon was about to finish him off, **Guld **appeared.

He discarded **Seiobo**.

T-twin drive..." The first card was **Pollux**. "All effects to **Shiden **(9000+5000)(1+1)!" The second card was **Old Dragon Mage**. "The power boost to **Shiden **(14000+5000) and I draw! It was **Riki**. "**Shiden**, go (19000)!"

"I don't guard." Both of his damage checks were **Vowing Sword Dragon **and **Castor**.

"I...end my turn..."

"Stand and draw... This is the end. I move **Thunderstorm **back, and use **Corposant**'s skill, giving my vanguard 3000 Power (11000+3000). Then, ...I shall use his LIMIT BREAK!"

"Grr..."

"Counter Blast! Then, I'll get rid of these pesky cards in my hand, retiring all of our front row rear-guard!"

Both **Riki **and **Shiden **retired.

_He moved his Dragoon back from the blast! Now I have two attacks to deal with. And the worst part-_

"After that's done, **Armor Break Dragon **gets 10000 Power and goes critical times two (14000+10000)(1+2)!"

The dragon roared even louder than before. I had to cover my ears.

He began to laugh. "Let's see you defend this! I move **Thunderstorm **back up and have my vanguard attack (24000+8000)!"

"...I don't guard..."

"Twin drive..." The first card was **Armor Break Dragon**. The second was **Garuda**.

_**(Brannigan)**_

_I WILL surpass him! I will become the leader of ADT! I will become a knight worthy of the House Bloodlet!_

_**5 years ago**_

Pierce and I had been training since we were 10 to become Lord Alexander's personal bodyguards. Sven taught us the knight's code and how to fight with a sword and spear. Pierce took up the sword, I the spear. We sparred every day to see would could outbest who. Pierce would always beat me.

It had been our fifth month of training. We were to only use wooden weapons to spar. But- "Hey, Pierce! Let's use the real deal this time."

"Brannigan, it's forbidden! We are not suppose to even look at them without Sven's permission!"

"If we don't sart using them now, how will we be able to fight in the future? We can't use sticks and twigs forever. Come on, Pierce!"

"...Just this once?"

"I promise!"

"...Very well."

He took out the broadsword from the display atop the fireplace. I took the spear. As usual, it was like our usual sessions... Only-"

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Pierce was crying in pain from the cut I inflicted on his leg.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't-"

"I told you...AH... we shouldn't have taken them!"

Sven ran out into the garden we sparred in everyday. "What is this now? Pierce! Are you alright, my boy?!"

"No, Mister Sven... I...I'm bleeding rather quickly..." He passed out.

Sven was angry at first. But then, he smiled. "Brannigan, my boy, come here..."

I went over to him.

"So tell me. Who was it that suggested you take the weapons from the display?"

"...I did... I'm sorry."

"...How did it feel?"

"Huh?"

"How did it feel to finally inflict pain on someone?"

"It felt... right."

He picked up Pierce. "I shall send Pirce to the nursemaid. She'll have him patched up."

"O-okay."

He left.

I then started to realize why I did it... I hated Pierce. I wanted to see him fall. I wanted that to happen. I smiled. Then, I began to laugh. It echoed throughout the area. Even the neighbors could hear me.

About a few years later, we had gotten the armor we wear today. And we were finally given real weapons. Since that day, Pierce always kept his guard up. He would percieve every move I made, almost as if they were a constant habit. It was almost as if that incident made him better... So, I took on more murderous tactics. Yet, no matter what I did, he would counter it.

One day, it all came out in the open. "I-I hate you!"

He then asked: "Why? What have I done?"

"You've become better, that's what! No matter what I do, you are able to beat me! It's practically child's play to spar with me!"

"Then why don't _you _get better?"

"Because I-!... Because I can't beat you..."

"...That day... You stabbed my leg intentionally... Was that your reason to have us use those weapons early. So that you could teach me some sort of lesson? Well, if it was, it has failed miserably. You wanna know why I have improved so much? It isn't because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. It is because I wish to protect Lord Alexander. That day changed my perspective on pain more than you know! I never want him to experience that! Our purpose is to be his bodyguards one day! This isn't some competition with a trophy! This is a serious matter!"

"You don't think I know that?! But if I can't beat you, how will I ever be a decent bodyguard?!"

"...Well, why don't I return the favor for that day?"

"Huh?"

He raised his sword. "You heard me. Let _me _give _you _a scar. Maybe then you'll improve."

"...Very well." I took off the armor that covered my chest.

"Believe me when I say this, friend: I only do this so that you may know the pain I had felt." He swung.

It had left quite a more around my stomach area. I know he held back from the way the blade struck. I had barely lost any blood from it than what was expected. But, I still had realized what Pierce meant about the pain... After that day, we both were on par with each other. We always had to have a tiebreaker at the end of each day.

Then, on our 15th birthday, we were appointed Alexander's personal bodyguards and were given PFS. My **Gríðr** and his **Blaster Claymore**. Ironically, his PFS was the fragment given to the Bloodlet Corporation. So, when ADT was founded, he bacame captain. And I became second-in-command.

I swore that I would become leader. I trained with my deck every day against other members. Each one fell one-by-one. "Again!"

"No more..." "It hurts..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! AGAIN, NOW!" Many called my tactics cruel and unusual. However, it is their own fault that they aren't even half as strong as me. Every day, 400 fights, all successfully won. Not even Pierce was able to keep that kind of record. The only time I lost was when I was against him or Melissa.

I still continue this regimen. Each fight I had fueled my drive. I'll never stop UNTIL I HAVE SURPASSED HIM AND BECAME LEADER OF THE APOSTLES OF DESPAIR AND TURMOIL!

_**(Present Day)**_

Raiden's damage check was **Raien**.

I decided to leave his avatar be, as it was too weak to use in Alexander's plan.

Those two imbeciles on the screen announced: "And this round goes to A. D. T! They'll be facing Eternal Dreamers in the final round!"

I walked back to them.

Pierce was the first to say: "Good work, Brannigan. A most excellent fight, as always."

I grunted. "Thanks..."

The three delinquents hid behind him.

Melissa just stood there, fiddling with **Tranq**. "Yeah, good job."

"Hmph. I need not your sympathy, gunslinging wench."

She aimed it at me. "You wanna run that by me again, punk?"

Pierce slammed his foot in the ground. "Enough."

She lowered it.

I went back in the locker room. _Just wait, Pierce. I'll beat you one day and I'll become leader..._

I've no time for this. You'll have to catch the next chapter to find out what happens next.


End file.
